


Skandal

by KurosawaReika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Climax, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apa kau lelah bersamaku?" tanya Jaejoong, membuat Yunho terkesiap heran. "Tentu saja tidak," tandas Yunho cepat. "Apa yang terjadi, Jae?" —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Chaptered. DLDR.— /Last Chapter Update!/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** SKANDAL **

****

_Tataplah mataku._

_Percayalah padaku, percayalah padaku._

_Jika ada yang harus kau dengar, dengarlah dariku._

-xxx-

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Skandal © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate :** **T**

**Warn : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

-xxx-

            “KIM JAEJOONG!”

            “ _OPPA_!”

            “KIM JAEJOONG _SARANGHAE_!”

            “JAEJOONG _OPPA_!”

            Pekikan _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ memenuhi sebuah studio di salah satu stasiun TV terkenal di Korea Selatan yang sedang digunakan sebagai tempat syuting sebuah acara musik yang terkenal, baik di Korea maupun di luar negeri. _Yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu kompak meneriakan _fan_ - _chant_ mereka ketika seorang penyanyi solo pria tengah membawakan lagunya di atas panggung. Tak henti-hentinya para _yeoja_ itu histeris melihat penampilan idolanya. Kedua tangan mereka dengan erat memegang _fan_ - _board_ , _lightstick_ , atau _banner_.

            Penyanyi solo pria yang piawaimenyanyi dan terkenal dengan suara yang luar biasa ini bernama Kim Jaejoong. Memulai debutnya sejak umur 20 tahun, _namja_ berkulit putih serta berwajah tampan ini sudah bergelut di dunia _entertainment_ selama kurang lebih 6 tahun. Berbagai penghargaan telah diraihnya sejak masa keemasannya. Bahkan, Kim Jaejoong menjadi salah satu penyanyi yang telah diakui oleh banyak komposer dunia.

            Albumnya berhasil menggebrak pasar musik Korea dan Jepang. _Single_ -nya mencetak rekor dengan jumlah unduhan terbanyak. Konsernya di berbagai negara di Asia menuai banyak pujian dan berhasil menyedot puluhan ribu penonton. Tak dipungkiri, konser solo perdananya di Eropa juga sukses besar.Bisa dikatakan, Kim Jaejoong adalah ikon musik Korea yang paling bersinar.

            Tapi, 2 tahun yang lalu tidaklah sama dengan sekarang.

            “ _Kamsahamnida_ ,” ucap penyanyi bersuara emas ini di penghujung lagunya. _Namja_ yang akrab disapa Jaejoong ini membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, kemudian tersenyum pada _fans_ nya sebelum turun dari panggung.

            Manajer Jaejoong, yaitu pria berusia di akhir 30, segera menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Jaejoong menerimanya dan meneguk air tersebut.

            “Jaejoong- _ah_ , Presdir Baek ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini,” kata manajer yang bernama Kim Junsu.

            Jaejoong menatap sekilas pada manajer-nya, “Ada apa? Tumben mendadak,” ucapnya, sambil berjalan menuju mobil _van_ -nya.

            “Ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan denganmu,” jawab sang manajer. Begitu mereka sampai di depan _van_ , Junsu segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap sekeliling sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

            ‘Rasanya ada yang kurang,” batin Jaejoong sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Junsu menutup pintu, kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

            “Bicara tentang apa, _hyung_?” tanya Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mulai sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponsel _touch screen_ -nya.

            “Soal itu…” Junsu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, “aku juga kurang tahu, Jaejoong- _ah_.”

            “Um, baiklah,” gumam Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan dengan ponselnya, sementara Junsu melirik Jaejoong dari kaca spion. Tatapan matanya seolah khawatir sekaligus was-was. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri salah satu koridor di gedung kantor agensinya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya. Tak lupa, Jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan CEO agensinya, yaitu Presdir Baek.

_“Temui Presdir Baek di ruangannya,” kata Junsu sebelum Jaejoong turun dari van tadi._

_“Hyung tidak ikut?” tanya Jaejoong heran._

_“Ani. Katanya Presdir ingin bicara berdua denganmu,” jawab Junsu, kemudian tersenyum canggung. “Aku tunggu disini, lalu kita pergi minum, bagaimana?” Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian turun dari mobil._

            Sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruangan Presdir Baek, Jaejoong terus berpikir apa yang hendak dikatakan Presdir Baek padanya. Namun lamunannya terhenti ketika dirinya menyadari telah sampai di depan ruangan Presdir Baek.

            “ _Annyeong_ , Reika- _sshi_ ,” sapa Jaejoong pada sekretaris Presdir Baek.

            “ _Annyeong_ , Jaejoong- _sshi_. Presdir sudah menunggu, silahkan langsung masuk saja,” ujar _yeoja_ berambut sebahu itu.

            “Ah, _ne_ ,” sahut Jaejoong sembari mengangguk samar.

            Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi mendekati sebuah pintu. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali.

            “Masuk,” sahut seseorang di dalam. Segera Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

            Iris hitamnya menangkap sosok pria yang tengah duduk di balik meja dan terlihat sibuk menangani beberapa berkas. Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari meja kerja sang CEO.

            “Permisi, Presdir,” sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

            “Oh, Jaejoong, kau sudah datang?” sahut Presdir Baek, tangannya sibuk merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

            “ _Ne_.”

            Presdir Baek segera bangkit dari duduknya, “Mari, silahkan duduk,” ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan.

            “ _Ne_ , _kamsahamnida_ ,” kata Jaejoong, kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengan Presdir Baek.

            “Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,” kata Presdir Baek memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong hanya diam, menunggu Presdir Baek melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Kau tentu tahu, saat ini banyak bermunculan grup-grup baru,” lanjut Presdir Baek.

            Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sepertinya Jaejoong tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

            “Mereka mulai menggebrak pasar musik saat ini. Sepertinya masyarakat ingin sesuatu yang baru, muda dan enerjik.”

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Dan Jaejoong harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk.

            “Dan penjualan albummu kali ini menurun dari album sebelumnya. Kau tahu maksudku, ‘kan?” ucap Presdir Baek sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tegas. Jaejoong hanya balas menatap Presdir Baek dengan pandangan ragu.

            “Popularitasmu mulai menurun, Kim Jaejoong, kau kalah bersaing dengan para grup baru itu,” kata Presdir Baek. Meski suaranya terdengar tegas, namun batinnya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini. “Lakukanlah sesuatu, supaya kau bisa kembali mendapatkan perhatian masyarakat dan mendongkrak penjualan albummu. Lakukanlah apa pun asal tidak melanggar hukum. Kalau perlu, buatlah skandal.”

            “ _Ne_?” tandas Jaejoong cepat. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dia dengar.

            “Skandal. Buatlah skandal dengan salah satu artis,” sahut Presdir Baek tegas.

            Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa ini? Skandal? Dia harus membuat skandal?

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong melangkah lesu setelah keluar dari ruangan Presdir Baek. Memang, dia sudah merasa popularitasnya mulai memudar belakangan ini, ditambah karena munculnya banyak grup baru yang terlihat cukup sukses. Namun tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun bahwa masalahnya jadi serumit ini. Skandal? Jaejoong harus membuat skandal demi mendongkrak popularitasnya? Apa-apaan ini?

            Mata Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menekuri lantai, menangkap sosok manajernya yang sedang berada di lobi gedung. Dia tampak sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah sofa panjang dan sedang berbincang dengan salah satu _back dancer_ Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

            “Oh, Jaejoong, kau sudah kembali?” kata Junsu begitu melihat Jaejoong berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kusut, Junsu tahu bahwa pembicaraan tadi tidaklah menyenangkan.

            “Um,” gumam Jaejoong. “Kau ada disini, _hyung_?” tanya Jaejoong pada _back dancer_ -nya itu.

            “ _Ne_ , tadi kulihat Junsu _hyung_ duduk sendiri disini, jadi aku kemari untuk menemaninya. Ternyata dia sedang menunggumu,” jawab _namja_ yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong hanya mengangguk samar, kemudian kembali menatap Junsu, “ _Hyung_ , hari ini aku mau istirahat saja,” ucap Jaejoong.

            “Tidak jadi minum?” tanya Junsu heran. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. “Kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoong- _ah_?” tanya Junsu lagi, dia khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tampak lesu, tidak seperti tadi.

            “ _Gwaenchana_ , _hyung_.”

            “Mau kuantar, Jaejoong- _ah_?” ujar _back dancer_ Jaejoong.

            “Tidak perlu repot-repot, _hyung_ , aku bawa mobil kemari kok,” tolak Jaejoong halus, dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. “Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa,” lanjut Jaejoong, kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada kedua _namja_ yang menatapnya khawatir.

            “Nanti akan kutelepon,” kata Junsu dengan sedikit berteriak, karena Jaejoong telah berjalan agak jauh. Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai respon, tanpa membalikkan badan.

Junsu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Presdir Baek pada Jaejoong, karena dia sudah bertemu dengan Presdir Baek sebelumnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana mengenai masalah ini. Yang terpenting sekarang, memberi waktu dahulu pada Jaejoong untuk menenangkan diri.

            “Benarkah itu?” celetuk _back dancer_ Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

            “Iya, mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus melakukan itu agar tidak tenggelam di dunia _entertainment_ yang makin keras ini,” jawab Junsu pelan.

-xxx-

            Sebuah _Lamborghini Murcielago_ merah berhenti di _basement_ salah satu gedung apartemen di Seoul. Setelah mobil mewah tersebut terparkir dengan sempurna, sang pengemudi segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya. Statusnya sebagai artis membuatnya harus mengenakan kacamata hitam, topi dan masker setiap pergi keluar, kalau tidak ingin dikenali oleh wartawan, _fans_ , atau lebih buruk lagi _paparazzi_.

            _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu melangkah cepat memasuki gedung dan segera menuju ke _lift_. Beruntung _lift_ tersebut sedang kosong, jadi dia tak perlu susah-susah menyamarkan dirinya. Setelah memencet tombol yang ada di samping _lift_ , tangan _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini bergerak untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai _lift_ sembari menunggu _lift_ tersebut mengantarkannya ke lantai yang dituju.

**‘Ting!’**

            Pintu _lift_ membuka perlahan. Jaejoong segera berjalan keluar. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Jaejoong melangkah menuju salah satu pintu apartemen. Jemarinya dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di pintu, membentuk serangkaian angka sebagai  kode pengaman untuk membuka pengaman pintu tersebut.

**‘Klik.’**

            Dengan cepat Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Segera setelah masuk ke dalam, Jaejoong melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

            Kakinya kini mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam, sembari kedua tangannya melepas properti penyamarannya—topi, masker, kacamata hitam—. Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling apartemen yang tampak sepi. Sepertinya penghuni apartemen ini belum pulang.

            Belum pulang? Ya, karena penghuni apartemen ini bukanlah Kim Jaejoong. Meski begitu, Jaejoong sering kemari, bahkan sering menginap disini.

            Rasa bosan mulai menyerang Jaejoong setelah _namja_ ini hanya duduk diam selama 5 menit. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela napas saat didapatinya ponselnya itu tidak mendapat pesan atau pun panggilan. Diliriknya jam tangan berwarna hitam metalik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

            ‘Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang,” batin Jaejoong, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan memasak saja sembari menunggu si empunya apartemen ini pulang.

            Tangannya bergerak membuka lemari es begitu sampai di dapur. Jaejoong menggumam pelan melihat bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es. Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan setelah memutuskan menu makan malam hari ini. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk mulai sibuk pada masakannya. Namja ini memang memiliki hobi memasak, dan dia sering kali bangga akan kelebihannya itu.

            Saking berkonsentrasinya pada kegiatan memasaknya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

            _Namja_ bermata bak musang dengan rambut _brunette_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si empunya apartemen ini mengernyit heran ketika memasuki apartemennya. Mata sipitnya mendapati lampu di apartemennya sudah menyala. Namun kebingungannya terjawab ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang ada di rak sepatu. Sebuah senyum langsung tersungging di bibirnya ketika mengenali sepatu itu.

            Segera _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai guru matematika di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Seoul ini melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah, kemudian berjalan masuk. Telinganya yang menangkap suara dari dapur membuat _namja_ ini berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

            _Namja_ berwajah tampan ini kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan terlihat sedang sibuk memasak.

            “Kau disini, Jae?” tanya _namja_ itu. Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika melihat sosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tengah berdiri bersandar ke dinding.

            “Um,” gumam Jaejoong, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, “Tumben pulang terlambat, Yun? Biasanya aku kesini kau sudah ada di rumah.”

            “Tadi ada rapat guru. Kau sudah lama disini?” sahut _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini, kemudian meletakkan tas ransel yang biasa dia bawa ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar, di meja makan.

            “Entahlah, cukup lama mungkin. Hari ini jadwalku tidak terlalu padat,” jawab Jaejoong, dirinya masih sibuk bergelut dengan berbagai peralatan dapur.

            “Hm,” Yunho hanya menggumam pelan, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya langsung melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, kemudian tertawa pelan. “ _Yah_ ~ kau mengagetkanku, Jung Yunho,” desis Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman pelan.

            “Sana, mandilah dulu, Yun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu,” kata Jaejoong sambil menyikut Yunho pelan. Yunho meringis, berpura-pura kesakitan.         “Yun~” rengek Jaejoong ketika Yunho tidak juga melepas pelukannya.

            “ _Ne_ , _arraseo_ , _arraseo_ ,” ujar Yunho sembari melepas pelukannya.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas, lalu segera menyibukkan dirinya lagi. Yunho tertawa pelan, dan mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggerutu pelan karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

-xxx-

            “Wah, sepertinya lezat,” ucap Yunho sambil menarik kursi dan duduk manis di meja makan. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang agak basah. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian duduk di seberang Yunho.

            “Kalau begitu jangan dilihat saja, cepatlah dimakan,” sahut Jaejoong sembari meraih sumpitnya.

            Dengan sigap Yunho langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan menikmati makan malam yang khusus dibuat oleh kekasihnya itu.

            “Bagaimana?” tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho memasukkan beberapa suapan ke dalam mulut.

            Yunho hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

            Menit demi menit berlalu, dan Yunho terlihat sibuk menikmati makanannya. Lain dengan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi makanan dan menusuk-nusukkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk nasi. Yunho yang melihat hal tersebut menghentikan makannya.

            “ _Waeyo_ , Jae? Kenapa tidak makan?” tanya Yunho, membuat Jaejoong sontak menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho.

            Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, “Aku sedang tidak napsu makan, Yun.”

            “Mau kusuapi?” tanya Yunho sembari meraih sendoknya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, namun sepertinya Yunho tidak menganggap itu sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah menyendokkan nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

            “Aku sedang tidak napsu makan, Yun~” rengek Jaejoong, sembari meletakkan sumpitnya.

            “Nanti kau sakit, Jae, ayo cepat buka mulutmu,” kata Yunho, berusaha bersikap tegas pada Jaejoong.

            Dia memang tidak ingin Jaejoong sampai jatuh sakit. Apalagi pekerjaan keartisan Jaejoong ‘kan cukup berat, mana mungkin Yunho akan membiarkan Jaejoong melewatkan makan malamnya setelah seharian bekerja.

            Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Huh, dia tidak suka dipaksa.

            “Ayolah, Jae, sedikit saja,” bujuk Yunho, kali ini dengan lembut. Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Yunho.

            “Nah, begitu,” ucap Yunho senang, kemudian menyuapkan lauk kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima suapan dari Yunho lagi, meski dia masih berusaha memasang ekspresi kesal.

            “Aku bisa makan sendiri,” tandas Jaejoong cepat sambil meraih sumpitnya, saat Yunho akan menyuapinya lagi.

            “Baiklah.”

            Dan sepasang kekasih ini kembali terdiam, masing-masing sibuk menikmati makan malam. Jaejoong yang dalam kondisi mood tidak terlalu baik kembali merajuk dan menghentikan makannya setelah beberapa suapan.Yunho hanya menarik napas berat melihat sikap Jaejoong. Tidak ada gunanya membujuk Jaejoong lagi, karena Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi kali ini. Yunho hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

            Jaejoong termenung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Berulang kali Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Yunho memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jaejoong beberapa saat, mungkin kekasihnya ini memang butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

            Yunho menegak segelas air setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Setelah itu, Yunho mulai merapikan meja makan. Mendengar suara gaduh yang diciptakan Yunho saat merapikan meja makan, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya.

“Biar aku yang bereskan,” ucap Jaejoong sembari menahan tangan Yunho yang akan mengangkat tumpukan piring. Yunho hanya diam lalu meletakkan kembali tumpukan piring tersebut ke atas meja, dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

            Setelah melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk mencuci piring, Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Diraihnya remote televisi yang ada di meja, kemudian ditekannya tombol _power_ sembari Yunho mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Jemarinya berulang kali menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di _remote_ itu, berusaha mencari tontonan yang menarik. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah film laga.

            Jaejoong berjalan ke ruang tengah setelah aktivitasnya di dapur selesai. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang menonton sebuah film di televisi. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian duduk di pinggir sofa. Yunho yang awalnya sedang serius menonton, mengerutkan dahinya karena heran melihat Jaejoong yang duduk jauh darinya, seolah menjaga jarak.

            ‘Tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu,’ batin Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong lekat. Namun yang sosok yang ditatapnya itu malah menatap lurus ke depan.

            “Sedang apa disitu, Jae?” kata Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jaejoong, “Kemarilah,” tandas Yunho sembari tersenyum.

            Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, dan menatap Yunho. Melihat Yunho yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya membuat hatinya berdesir pelan. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, kemudian beringsut menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Yunho. Segera Jaejoong menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu. Tangan kirinya menyusup ke punggung Yunho, tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada tubuh Yunho, dan kepalanya dia letakkan pada dada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya kepala Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jaejoong.

            “Apa yang terjadi, Jae? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu,” kata Yunho sembari mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong, terkadang jemarinya memainkan rambut halus Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong hanya diam. Matanya mulai terpejam. Berada di pelukan Yunho membuatnya merasa nyaman dan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

            “Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu,” kata Yunho saat dia tidak menangkap satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Matanya kembali tertuju pada layar televisi.

            “Ah, aku jadi teringat kejadian lucu tadi pagi. Mau kuceritakan, Jae?”

            Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

            “Apa kau masih ingat pada Yoochun? Dia guru biologi yang pernah kukenalkan padamu waktu itu. Waktu itu dia kebetulan menginap di rumahku, dan kau datang pada tengah malam. Ingat tidak?” lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

            “Tadi pagi, kebetulan aku dan Yoochun tidak ada jam mengajar. Jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat itu ada anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Dan saat kami melewati lapangan…” Yunho menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak tiap mengingat kejadian itu.

            Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali dan menenangkan dirinya, Yunho kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. “Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menendang bola keluar lapangan, dan bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Yoochun,” lanjut Yunho dengan susah payah karena sedari tadi dia berusaha menahan tawa. Dan sedetik setelah kalimatnya selesai, tawa Yunho langsung meledak.

            “Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak boleh menertawainya, tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat lucu di mataku,” ucap Yunho setelah berhasil sedikit meredakan tawanya, “Karena aku yang menertawainya tadi, Yoochun mendiamkanku sepanjang hari ini. Mungkin aku akan mentraktirnya makan siang besok, sebagai permintaan maaf. Semoga saja saat bertemu dengannya aku tidak tertawa lagi,” imbuh Yunho, lalu tertawa pelan.

            “Tidak lucu ya, Jae?” tanya Yunho saat menyadari sejak tadi hanya dirinya yang tertawa. Kepalanya dia rendahkan sedikit untuk menatap Jaejoong.

            Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan hanya terdiam membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik Jaejoong. Matanya kembali menatap layar televisi dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada film yang tadi ditontonnya.

            Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Bukannya dia ingin mendiamkan Yunho, hanya saja dia sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sekarang. Sejak bertemu dengan Presdir Baek siang tadi, keningnya terus berdenyut. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan, dan terlalu banyak masalah yang muncul, membuat kepalanya pening. Setidaknya, pelukan hangat Yunho dan usapan lembut di kepalanya bisa meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya.

            “Yun,” panggil Jaejoong lirih, kedua matanya masih terpejam.

            “Hm?”

            “Apa kau lelah bersamaku?” tanya Jaejoong, membuat Yunho terkesiap heran.

            “Tentu saja tidak,” tandas Yunho cepat. “Apa yang terjadi, Jae?”

            “Kita tidak pernah pergi berkencan, tidak pernah piknik bersama, bahkan untuk sekedar makan siang bersama di luar rumah tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih selayaknya. Apa kau tidak lelah?”

            “Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja,” jawab Yunho tegas. “Aku justru bangga memiliki seorang kekasih yang seorang penyanyi terkenal sepertimu, Jae. Ya~ meskipun aku tidak bisa membanggakannya pada siapa pun.”

            Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sembari mulai membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, “Apa kau masih sering mendapat surat cinta dari muridmu, Yun?”

            “Um,” Yunho berpikir sejenak, “kadang, tapi tidak sesering dulu saat aku pertama kali mengajar disana. Lagipula kurasa mereka tidak serius kok, hanya ungkapan emosi sesaat saja. _Waeyo_? Apa kau cemburu?”

            Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

            ‘Aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho. Dia lebih baik memiliki kekasih dari kalangan orang biasa, bukan artis sepertiku. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik Yunho berpacaran dengan muridnya daripada denganku,” batin Jaejoong.

            “Jae, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu,” ujar Yunho. Dia mulai khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya namja berkulit putih ini sedang dalam masalah yang cukup gawat.

            Jaejoong menghela napas berat, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Dia lepaskan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong segera meraih kedua tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

            “Yunho- _ya_ , kau percaya padaku ‘kan?” tanya Jaejoong. Entah kenapa matanya mulai terasa panas sekarang.

            “Tentu saja aku percaya kepadamu, Jae.”

            “Kau…harus percaya pada yang kukatakan, Yun. Hanya pada perkataan yang keluar langsung dari mulutku,” kata Jaejoong, lirih namun tegas. Yunho hanya mengangguk, sementara keningnya berkerut bingung.

            “ _Saranghae_ , Jung Yunho,” ujar Jaejoong lirih. Mata doenya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

            Perlahan kerutan di dahi Yunho menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Mata sipitnya menatap iris hitam Jaejoong lembut. “ _Naddo saranghae_ , Kim Jaejoong,” ucapnya sembari melepas sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong, dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

            Jaejoong balas tersenyum pada Yunho. Sentuhan lembut Yunho di pipinya dan senyuman hangat Yunho untuknya membuat hatinya berdesir pelan. Jaejoong tahu benar tentang siapa dirinya dan bagaimana perasaannya. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang penyanyi top di Korea, yang memiliki perasaan seutuhnya untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

            Suasana ruang guru di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Seoul ini tampak senyap pagi ini. Sebagian besar guru sedang mengajar pelajaran jam pertama di tiap kelas, hanya ada beberapa guru yang tidak memiliki jam mengajar pada pagi ini yang sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. Termasuk seorang guru muda berwajah tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Meski dia tidak mengajar pada jam pertama hari ini, namun tampaknya _namja_ ini tengah sibuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan murid-muridnya.

            Seorang guru muda lain, yang juga teman Yunho, sesekali melirik Yunho dengan gelisah. Melihat Yunho yang tampak tenang dan biasa saja membuat _namja_ bermarga Park ini berdecak kesal.

            “Aish~” desisnya kesal sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke meja Yunho. Segera ditariknya kursi yang ada di balik meja di sebelah meja Yunho dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kursi tersebut.

            “Oh, Yoochun, kau tidak ada kelas juga pagi ini?” tanya Yunho setelah melirik sekilas ke samping, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas ulangan yang sedang dipegangnya.

            “ _Yah_ ~ Jung Yunho, kenapa kau terlihat begitu tenang?” desak Yoochun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Yunho saat ini.

            “Memangnya ada apa?” Yunho balik bertanya sambil menatap Yoochun heran.

            “Apa kau tidak melihat berita di televisi?”

            “Hm, aku lihat. Berita tentang finansial Korea Selatan…”

            “ _Yah_ ~! Bukan berita yang seperti itu,” potong Yoochun sebelum Yunho sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

            “Lalu apa?” tanya Yunho lagi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dan sedang dibicarakan oleh Yoochun.

            “Berita tentang selebriti,” sahut Yoochun dengan suara setengah berbisik.

            “ _Aigoo_ , Park Yoochun, kau suka menonton acara yang menyiarkan gosip itu? Tak kusangka, ternyata kau _namja_ seperti itu,” ujar Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali serius mengoreksi hasil ulangan.

            “ _Yah_ ~!” seru Yoochun. Melihat Yunho yang mengabaikan dirinya dan sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas membuat _namja_ _casanova_ ini menghela napas berat.

            Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, lalu melipat tangannya ke dada. Matanya menatap Yunho lekat. Kakinya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Setelah menarik napas berat, Yoochun menggeser kursinya lebih mendekat ke Yunho.

            “Yun,” panggil Yoochun pelan, bahkan sangat pelan sampai hanya bisa didengar oleh Yunho dan dirinya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, dan matanya sesekali melirik sekeliling mereka.

            “Hm,” gumam Yunho sementara matanya masih sibuk menghadapi kertas ulangan muridnya.

            “Apa Kim Jaejoong menghubungimu baru-baru ini?” tanya Yoochun lagi, masih dengan nada pelan. Seketika Yunho menghentikan kesibukannya dan terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak.

            “Hm, sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong. Kurasa dia sedang sibuk. Tiap kali aku meneleponnya tidak diangkat. Pesanku juga jarang dibalas. Sekalinya dibalas, jawabannya sangat singkat,” jawab Yunho.

            Matanya menerawang langit-langit ruang guru sembari mencoba mengingat memori sepanjang beberapa hari lalu.

            Yoochun menghela napas pelan begitu mendengar jawaban dari Yunho. Sepertinya dugaannya memang benar.

            “ _Waeyo_ , Yoochun- _ah_? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jaejoong?”

            “Apa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Yun?” tanya Yoochun lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho sebelumnya.

            Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun dan menatap Yoochun dengan alis bertaut, “Mengatakan apa?” tanyanya bingung.

            Yoochun memasang ekspresi masam sebelum akhirnya berdecak kesal dan menjauhkan kursinya. _Namja_ yang juga berwajah tampan itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

            Yunho yang melihat Yoochun pergi begitu saja memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengoreksi ulangan. Belum lama sejak Yunho kembali sibuk menorehkan pena di atas kertas, Yoochun kembali ke meja Yunho. Diletakkannya begitu saja sebuah majalah di atas meja Yunho, membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah majalah tersebut. Dahinya berkerut begitu mendapati sosok artis yang ada di _cover_ majalah tersebut adalah kekasihnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong.

            Yoochun kembali duduk di kursi dan menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Yunho. Lagi-lagi Yoochun hanya berdecak kesal melihat respon Yunho yang hanya memandangi majalah itu.

            “Kau belum dengar beritanya?” desak Yoochun sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah majalah itu.

            “Apa?” Yunho balik bertanya dan menatap Yoochun.

            “Berita ini sedang hangat diperbincangkan, masa kau tidak tahu,” sahut Yoochun.

            “Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Park Yoochun?”

            “Skandal. Kim Jaejoong terlibat skandal dengan aktris Wang Jihye. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?”

            Yunho terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Yoochun, kemudian menatap majalah yang ada di atas mejanya. Apa yang dikatakan Yoochun barusan? Skandal? Kim Jaejoong dengan aktris Wang Jihye? Apa maksudnya?

            “Apa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang ini?” tanya Yoochun lagi.

            Yunho terdiam sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

            “Ini pasti hanya gosip yang dibuat wartawan, supaya majalah mereka laris dibeli. Skandal itu pasti hanya rekayasa belaka,” jawab Yunho setenang mungkin, meski jantungnya mulai berdegup cukup kencang.

            “Tapi sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak berita ini turun, Yunho- _ah_. Jika benar berita ini hanya bohong, apa pihak manajemen tidak berniat untuk mengklarifikasinya? Bukankah membiarkan berita ini terus tersebar luas hanya akan membuat imej Kim Jaejoong menjadi buruk?” sangkal Yoochun. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah majalah itu.

            “Semuanya hanya perlu waktu, Yoochun- _ah_ , aku yakin itu. Pasti nanti pihak manajemen akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan berita ini,” ujar Yunho pelan.

            “Tapi, Yun—,”

            “Aku percaya. Aku percaya pada Jaejoong, Yoochun- _ah_.”

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

Suasana apartemen Yunho malam ini sepi. Tak ada suara lain selain suara televisi. _Namja_ pemilik apartemen ini pun hanya duduk di atas karpet berwarna coklat muda yang ada di ruang tengah dan sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar laptop. Sesekali Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menyesap segelas kopi yang ada tak jauh dari laptopnya.

 _“Apa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang ini?”_ tiba-tiba kata-kata Yoochun pagi tadi melintas di benak _namja_ bermarga Jung ini. Seketika jemarinya berhenti bergerak dan matanya hanya menatap kosong.

 _“Skandal. Kim Jaejoong terlibat skandal dengan aktris Wang Jihye. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?”_ Yunho terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun pagi tadi.

            Jaejoong terlibat skandal? Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengar berita tentang skandal ini sebelumnya, sampai Yoochun mengatakannya pagi tadi. Jaejoong juga tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya. Bahkan penyanyi top Korea itu sulit untuk dihubungi beberapa hari ini.

            Dahi Yunho berkerut begitu mata sipitnya menangkap majalah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Majalah dengan _cover_ Kim Jaejoong dan aktris Wang Jihye. Majalah yang tadi pagi Yoochun tunjukkan padanya. Majalah nista yang Yunho letakkan sembarangan saat dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari ransel.

            Yunho sama sekali belum membuka majalah itu. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi Yunho memilih untuk tidak menyentuh majalah itu. Itu yang ada di pikirannya tadi pagi, namun sekarang berbeda. Yunho berubah pikiran dan dia ingin membaca berita tentang skandal kekasihnya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di otaknya, membuat tangan Yunho bergerak meraih majalah itu.

            Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat sampul majalah itu. Setelah menarik napas dalam, Yunho mulai membuka majalah itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menemukan berita yang dia cari, karena toh berita skandal Kim Jaejoong ada di halaman pertama majalah itu.

**‘Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye Tertangkap Kamera Sedang Berpegangan Tangan’**

            Yunho mengerutkan alisnya membaca _headline_ berita itu. Bola matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap kata yang menjadi berita terhangat saat ini.

**‘Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi papan atas Korea, tertangkap basah sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Wang Jihye di sebuah jalan di Apgujung, Sabtu malam lalu. Keduanya berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan Apgujung. Meski mereka berdua memakai topi dan masker, tapi mata para fans setia Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah salah mengenali idola mereka,’**

            Yunho mengamati sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sedang berpegangan tangan. Foto tersebut agak buram, sehingga wajah _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang mengenakan masker dan topi itu tidak terlalu jelas. Lama Yunho memperhatikan foto itu. Awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan kebenaran foto itu sebagai foto Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye, namun ketidakpercayaannya sirna begitu dia mengenali sepatu yang dikenakan oleh _namja_ dalam foto tersebut. Sepatu _sneakers_ dengan kombinasi warna hitam-coklat itu milik Jaejoong. Yunho ingat benar ketika Jaejoong memamerkan sepatu itu kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu. Itu sepatu yang Jaejoong beli ketika dia tour ke Jepang.

            ‘Benarkah?’ tanya Yunho dalam hati sembari menghela napas berat.

**‘Diduga kedua selebriti yang berada dalam agensi yang sama ini tengah menjalin suatu hubungan istimewa. Apakah mereka sedang berkencan?’**

            Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat tiap membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di berita itu. Dia masih bisa menahan kekesalannya saat membaca berita itu sampai kalimat terakhir. Namun tidak setelah Yunho melihat sebuah foto di sudut halaman itu. Foto yang menampakkan seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tengah berciuman di dalam mobil. Meski buram karena gelapnya kaca mobil, namun siluet mereka masih bisa dikenali. Refleks Yunho melempar majalah yang sudah agak kusut karena sedari tadi dia menggenggamnya dengan kuat selagi dia membaca beritanya.

            Emosi Yunho yang sudah dia tahan seharian ini sekarang meluap. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan kasar. Ditekannya _keypad_ ponselnya dengan cepat, sebelum kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Dia butuh penjelasan dari Jaejoong sekarang.

            15 detik berlalu, Jaejoong tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan mengumpat kesal ketika operator telepon yang menyahut panggilannya. Dia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas sofa dengan kasar.

            “Argh!” erang Yunho sembari memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

            Napas Yunho pendek-pendek dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yunho mencoba menarik napas panjang beberapa kali untuk meredam emosinya.

            “Kenapa, Jae? Kenapa seperti ini?” bisik Yunho.

            Ingatannya membawa Yunho kembali mengingat saat terakhir kali dia bertemu Jaejoong sebelum skandal ini mencuat. Saat itu Jaejoong tampak murung, tak seperti biasa. Tapi saat itu Yunho tak ambil pusing, karena dia pikir kekasihnya itu hanya sedang lelah.

_“Apa kau lelah bersamaku?”_

_“Yunho-ya, kau percaya padaku ‘kan?”_

            Pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan saat itu terngiang di benak Yunho. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan irisnya menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan semuanya terasa jelas. Memang ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong sembunyikan saat itu, tapi Jaejoong tidak mau mengakuinya ketika dia tanya tentang hal itu. Dan Yunho yakin yang disembunyikan Jaejoong pasti berkaitan dengan skandal ini.

            Mata Yunho mendadak terpaku pada layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah iklan tentang wisata Korea.

            “Apa yang terjadi, Jae?” tanya Yunho dengan suara lirih saat melihat bintang utama iklan itu adalah kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

            Senyum Jaejoong di iklan tersebut membuat _namja_ bermarga Kim itu terlihat sangat manis meski tubuhnya dibalut dalam tuksedo hitam. Yunho tersenyum pahit melihat kekasihnya.

            ‘Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu, Jaejoong- _ah_ ,’ ucap Yunho dalam hati, berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

-xxx-

            “Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_ , apa pendapatmu mengenai skandal ini?”

            “Apa itu benar?”

            “Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan dekat?”

            “Apakah kedekatan kalian untuk mendongkrak popularitas?”

            “Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_ , Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_ ~”

            Kilat _blitz_ dari kamera wartawan membuat seorang _namja_ yang notabene adalah penyanyi ini menundukkan kepalanya. Penyanyi yang sedang gencar diberitakan akibat kasus skandalnya dengan seorang aktris ini berjalan menuju mobil _van_ -nya dengan susah payah, karena banyaknya wartawan yang ingin menanyakan tentang skandal itu padanya. Meski beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya berusaha menghalangi para wartawan, namun usaha itu tidak berhasil sepenuhnya. Wartawan terus saja mengejar Kim Jaejoong, mengarahkan kamera padanya dan melontarkan ribuan pertanyaan, membuat suasana menjadi riuh.

            Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Dia pasti akan terus diserbu wartawan dimana pun dia berada, termasuk saat ini, ketika dia keluar dari salah satu gedung stasiun TV ternama di Korea Selatan. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, selain diam dan tidak mengatakan hal apa pun tentang skandal ini pada wartawan dan media massa. Dengan kacamata hitam yang setia bertengger di hidungnya dan pengawalan ketat para _bodyguard_ , Jaejoong berusaha menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang kian nekat.

            _Namja_ bersuara tinggi bak lumba-lumba yang menjadi manajernya, Kim Junsu, segera membukakan pintu mobil begitu mereka berhasil sampai di dekat mobil yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu mereka sejak 15 menit lalu. Karena banyaknya wartawan, maka mereka yang seharusnya hanya butuh waktu tak sampai 5 menit untuk berjalan ke mobil, malah membutuhkan waktu sampai 15 menit untuk berjalan beberapa meter ke depan.

            Jaejoong segera menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Junsu. Kemudian dengan cepat Junsu menutup pintu mobil. Para _bodyguard_ pun bertindak cepat dengan memblokir area sekitar mobil, dan mobil van hitam itu pun mulai melaju meninggalkan wartawan yang tak putus asa untuk mengejar berita.

            Begitu mobil berjalan cukup jauh dari gedung stasiun TV itu, Jaejoong segera melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya, kemudian berdecak kesal. Dia tidak suka dikejar-kejar wartawan seperti tadi, terlebih alasan para wartawan itu mengejar adalah skandalnya, bukannya karena prestasi di bidang musik yang mungkin bisa dibanggakannya.

            “Ini,” ujar Junsu sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menerimanya dan kemudian dia mulai menegak isinya.

            “Aku tidak suka dikejar-kejar wartawan seperti itu, _hyung_ ,” keluh Jaejoong. Botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah dia letakkan begitu saja di bawah jok mobil.

            “Aku tahu, Jaejoong- _ah_ ,” sahut Junsu. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya.

            “Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, _hyung_? Konferensi pers atau apa lah. Supaya para wartawan itu berhenti mengejarku.”

            Junsu menghentikan jemarinya dan terdiam sejenak. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Jaejoong. “Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu, Jaejoong- _ah_.”

            Jaejoong balas menatap Junsu dengan tatapan tajam. Diraihnya sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di jok belakang mobil, dan dengan kasar dia banting majalah itu hingga jatuh tepat di depan kaki Junsu. “Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua, _hyung_!” erang Jaejoong sambil memasang ekspresi jengah.

            Junsu menatap majalah dengan cover Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye itu. Dia mendesah pelan, kemudian meraih majalah itu dan kembali meletakkannya di jok belakang. “Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Jaejoong- _ah_. Kau tahu ‘kan, Presdir Baek yang menyuruh kita melakukan ini?” kata Junsu pelan sebelum kemudian kembali sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

            “Si tua sialan itu,” desis Jaejoong sembari membuang mukanya dan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

            “Jaejoong, jaga ucapanmu,” hardik Junsu tepat setelah Jaejoong melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengumpat Presdir Baek, _CEO_ dari agensi ternama tempat Jaejoong bernaung.

            Jaejoong hanya berdecak kesal, mengabaikan peringatan Junsu tadi. Dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua ini, dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan skandal, yang memang hanya rekayasa belaka. Meski begitu, tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong dan Junsu perbuat saat ini.

            Skandal ini hanyalah sebuah skenario picisan yang dikarang oleh Presdir Baek. Dengan alasan untuk mendongkrak penjualan album, Presdir Baek yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu memaksa Kim Jaejoong untuk melakukan drama klise yang mudah ditebak. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin membuat imej-nya runtuh dan mengecewakan fans yang sangat dicintainya. Namun ganjaran yang akan dia terima bila tidak mematuhi keinginan Presdir Baek terlalu besar, tidak setimpal dengan apa yang sudah Jaejoong perbuat demi agensinya ini.

 _“Lakukan itu, Kim Jaejoong. Bila tidak, aku tidak akan segan untuk memutuskan kontrak denganmu dan membuat karir yang telah kau bangun selama ini hancur dalam sekejap,”_ kata-kata Presdir Baek terus saja terngiang di telinga Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ bermarga Kim ini hanya bisa diam sembari menggertakan gigi, berusaha menahan amarah.

            Jaejoong tahu benar dimana dan bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Terdesak dan tersudut. Kontrak yang ditandatanganinya beberapa tahun lalu pun masih jelas dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong perbuat meski agensinya itu memutuskan kontrak tiba-tiba, dia hanya bisa menerimanya. Keseluruhan isi kontrak mungkin bisa dibilang sebagian besar hanya menguntungkan pihak agensinya. Hanya saja Jaejoong tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan bisa menjadi buruk, saat dia menerima kontrak itu. Ambisi dan keinginan untuk menjadi penyanyi dan melakukan debut membuatnya dengan mudah mengambil keputusan pada saat itu.

            Sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain menjadi artis yang harus terus terkenal untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang bagi agensinya.

            “Malam ini istirahatlah, Jaejoong- _ah_. Mungkin syuting iklan besok memakan banyak waktu dan energi,” ujar Junsu. Kini tangannya beralih dari ponsel dan sedang membolak-balik halaman di notes yang sering dia gunakan untuk mencatat jadwal Jaejoong.

            “Besok mau kujemput di rumah atau di kantor? Atau kau mau berangkat sendiri?” tanya Junsu, sembari mulai sibuk menggoreskan tinta di notes bersampul biru tua itu.

            “Jemput di rumah saja, _hyung_ ,” jawab Jaejoong lirih. Tubuhnya bergerak mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman, kemudian dia sandarkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya mulai terpejam.

            “Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kujemput jam 7. Jangan bangun kesiangan, _ne_?”

            Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Dia sibuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa penat. Mendadak wajah kekasihnya muncul dalam pikirannya. Jaejoong sangat merindukan Jung Yunho, kekasihnya yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak dia temui.

            Bukan karena Jaejoong sibuk sehingga dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho, melainkan perannya dalam skenario karya Presdir Baek membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan namja bermata sipit itu. Jaejoong harus memutuskan komunikasi dengan Yunho untuk beberapa waktu, entah berapa lama. Mungkin setidaknya sampai skenario ini tamat dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Saat tak ada lagi wartawan yang sibuk mengejarnya, saat penjualan albumnya tak lagi mengusik Presdir Baek.

            Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap keluar jendela. Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah meski sedikit berawan. Jalanan kota Seoul pun tampak ramai seperti biasa. Memikirkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong berusaha keras mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan dari Yunho, meski itu berarti melawan keinginan hatinya.

            Tidak memberitahukan tentang skandal ini sebelumnya pada Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Seharusnya dia memberitahukan dahulu mengenai skandal ini sebelum Yunho mendengarnya dari televisi atau media massa lain. Seharusnya dia bisa menjelaskan realita dibalik semua ini pada Yunho dan memberi pengertian padanya. Tapi itu semua tak bisa terwujud. Alasannya pun hanya satu, karena Presdir Baek.

            Presdir Baek yang mengekangnya melakukan banyak hal. Presdir Baek yang mengarang semua berita bohong itu. Presdir Baek yang sudah bertindak berlebihan hanya demi uang. Namun Presdir Baek juga lah yang telah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong berhasil melakukan debut hingaa setenar sekarang. Entah Jaejoong harus berterima kasih pada orang itu atau harus menyalahkan orang itu, Jaejoong tidak tahu.

            Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya satu. Dirinya, Kim Jaejoong, hanya mencintai Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

            “Aku mau pulang, _hyung_ , aku lelah. Tolong antarkan aku pulang,” ucap Jaejoong dengan nada malas tanpa menatap Junsu sama sekali.

            “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi kita mampir dulu ke kantor, _ne_?” sahut Junsu.

            Alis Jaejoong berkerut ketika mendengar jawaban dari manajernya. “Ada perlu apa? Aku malas kesana,” ujar Jaejoong ketus.

            “Aku ada urusan sebentar disana.”

            “Kalau begitu aku tunggu di mobil saja.”

            “Mungkin aku akan lama, Jae- _ah_. Bagaimana kalau kau ke studio saja sembari menungguku? Setidaknya agar kau tidak bosan,” kata Junsu sembari sibuk merapikan benda-benda yang berserakan di dalam mobil.

            Jaejoong terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak. “Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja.”

            “Jangan!” tandas Junsu cepat, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya heran, “Bagaimana kalau wartawan sedang menunggu di apartemenmu? Kau akan sulit mengelak kalau sendirian.”

            “Tapi aku lelah, _hyung_ ,” ujar Jaejoong, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

            “Sebentar saja, oke?”

            Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, “Um, ya, baiklah,” ujarnya menyerah.

            Beberapa menit kemudian, _van_ hitam Jaejoong berhenti di depan lobi kantor agensinya. Jaejoong segera mengenakan topi beserta kacamata hitamnya, kemudian keluar dari mobil. Dengan langkah cepat dan panjang, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai 5 ini, sementara unsu mengekornya di belakang.

            “Tunggu aku di studio saja, nanti aku akan menyusul kesana,” kata Junsu sambil menyejajari langkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, matanya beredar ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba mengantisipasi siapa tahu ada wartawan disini.

            “Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,” lanjut Junsu, lalu berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap punggung Junsu yang pergi menjauh.

            Jaejoong berdecak pelan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, sembari merapikan rambutnya yang dirasa agak berantakan. Kaki jenjangnya membawa namja kelahiran 16 Februari ini menuju ke sebuah _lift_. Jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol yang ada di samping _lift_ begitu dia sampai di depan pintu _lift_ yang masih tertutup.

            Pintu _lift_ terbuka beberapa detik kemudian dan Jaejoong segera masuk. Jarinya menekan sebuah tombol di dalam _lift_. _Lift_ mulai bergerak ke atas begitu pintunya tertutup. Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sembari menunggu _lift_ ini mengantarnya ke lantai 3.

**‘Ting!’**

            Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka di lantai 2. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menekuri lantai, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

            “Jaejoong _hyung_ ,” sebuah suara menyapa Jaejoong, menerbitkan sebuah senyum di wajah Jaejoong.

            “Oh, Changmin- _ah_ , kau disini?” tanya Jaejoong. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan tempat untuk _namja_ tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _lift_ itu.

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil Changmin itu berdiri di samping Jaejoong. “ _Ne_ , _hyung_ , aku ada jadwal latihan hari ini,” jawabnya.

            “Oh begitu,” gumam Jaejoong sembari mengangguk samar.

            “ _Hyung_ ada perlu disini? Belakangan ini aku jarang melihat _hyung_ disini.”

            “Manajerku ada kepentingan disini, jadi mampir dulu kemari,” sahut Jaejoong, matanya menatap Changmin sekilas. “Daripada bosan menunggu di dalam mobil, aku jalan-jalan saja ke studio.”

            “Eum,” gumam _namja_ bernama lengkap Shim Changmin.

            Kedua _namja_ ini saling terdiam, tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka, membuat suasana hening yang canggung memenuhi lift.

            “Oh ya, _hyung_ ,” panggil Changmin.

            Jaejoong menoleh menatap Changmin, “Hm?”

            “Soal berita skandalmu itu…” Changmin menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menatap Jaejoong ragu. “Itu tidak benar ‘kan?” tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

            Jaejoong tersenyum ketir. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. “Kalau menurutmu begitu, Changmin- _ah_ ,” sahutnya lirih.

            Changmin menghela napas pelan, merasa bodoh karena telah menanyakan hal sensitif itu langsung pada Jaejoong, _hyung_ sekaligus _sunbae_ -nya. “ _Mianhe_ , _hyung_ ,” ujar Changmin.

            “Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, memang seperti ini adanya,” tandas Jaejoong. Tangannya menepuk pundak Changmin pelan. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

            Changmin kembali menatap Jaejoong. Di mata Changmin, Jaejoong yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang dulu. Meski baru setahun terakhir ini kenal dengan Jaejoong, namun hubungan keduanya cukup dekat. Dulu Jaejoong sering membantunya berlatih sebelum memulai debut. Dan setelah Changmin mulai debut, Jaejoonglah orang yang sangat mendukungnya. Kedekatan mereka itulah yang membuat Changmin cukup mengenal Jaejoong.

            Menurutnya, sekarang Jaejoong terlihat lebih murung, tak seperti biasanya. Meski Jaejoong tetap ramah dan selalu tersenyum tiap kali menyapanya, Changmin merasa kalau Jaejoong tak jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

            “Kudengar _single_ Jepang-mu berhasil masuk _Oricon_ , Changmin- _ah_ ,” kata Jaejoong, berusaha merubah suasana dan pembicaraan yang sempat canggung.

            “ _Ne_ , _hyung_ ,” sahut Changmin.

            “ _Chukkae_ , _ne_ ,” ujar Jaejoong, kemudian menatap Changmin dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Changmin balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

            “ _Gomawo_ , _hyung_.”

**‘Ting!’**

            Pintu _lift_ terbuka saat _lift_ sampai di lantai 3. Jaejoong menatap keluar sekilas, kemudian menatap Changmin lagi.

            “Aku pamit dulu, Changmin- _ah_. Aku mau mampir ke studio dulu,” ucap Jaejoong.

            “ _Ne_ , sampai jumpa, _hyung_ ,” ujar Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum, kakinya lalu melangkah keluar dari _lift_.

            Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sekilas, tepat sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup. Dia terdiam sesaat dan menghela napas berat. Kakinya yang baru melangkah beberapa meter dari _lift_ terhenti ketika seorang _yeoja_ menyapanya.

            “ _Oppa_ ,” panggil _yeoja_ yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap kaget begitu melihat sosok yang menyapanya barusan.

            “Jihye- _sshi_ ,” sahut Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah Wang Jihye tersenyum pada Jaejoong. “Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini,” lanjut Jaejoong sembari tersenyum samar.

            “Benar, kebetulan sekali,” kata _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu itu. “Eum, _oppa_ , ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa _oppa_ ada waktu sekarang?”

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kafetaria yang ada di gedung agensinya, bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang juga sedang hangat menjadi perbincangan masyarakat. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak meraih secangkir _cappuccino_ hangat yang ada di meja di hadapannya dan menyesapnya.

            “Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jihye- _sshi_?” tanya Jaejoong setelah meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, dan menatap lurus ke arah _yeoja_ bernama Wang Jihye itu.

            “Eum, ini tentang berita skandal kita, _oppa_ ,” jawab Jihye pelan. Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

            Jihye menatap Jaejoong ragu, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Apa perlu sampai sejauh ini?”

            Jaejoong kembali menatap Jihye. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisir emosinya sekarang. “Aku juga tidak tahu, Jihye- _sshi_. Kurasa kita memang harus tetap seperti ini sampai Presdir Baek memberi instruksi lain,” jawab Jaejoong.

            “Begitu,” desis Jihye pelan, dengan nada kecewa. Mata besarnya menekuri lantai sembari terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

            “ _Mianhe_ , Jihye- _sshi_ ,” ujar Jaejoong tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Jihye

            Jihye mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong. Tatapan Jaejoong begitu dalam, seolah berusaha menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya sekarang lewat tatapannya.

            “Gara-gara aku, _image_ -mu jadi kurang baik di masyarakat. Padahal kau baru saja mendapat penghargaan pertama sejak kau debut 2 tahun lalu,” lanjut Jaejoong dengan suara lirih. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati dengan Jihye yang harus terlibat juga dalam masalahnya. “ _Mianhe_ , _jeongmal mianhe_ ,” imbuh Jaejoong.

            “ _Ani_ , _gwaenchana_ , _oppa_ ,” sahut Jihye, sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. “Kalau ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu _oppa_ , maka akan kulakukan.”

            Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum sembari menatap Jihye, meski senyum di wajahnya terasa begitu pahit.

            “ _Oppa_ , _hwaiting_ ~!” kata Jihye sambil mengepalkan tangannya, senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jihye, lalu ikut mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

            “ _Hwaiting_ ~!” seru Jaejoong. Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama.

            “Ah, kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan malam, Jihye- _sshi_?” ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

            “ _Jinjjayo_ , _oppa_?” kata Jihye, kaget dengan tawaran Jaejoong.

            Mereka jarang sekali pergi bersama, kecuali saat melaksanakan ‘skenario’ Presdir Baek. Biasanya mereka akan pergi ke luar bersama hanya untuk berita skandal mereka, bukan untuk alasan pertemanan seperti sekarang.

            Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. “Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?” tanya Jaejoong.

            “Kurasa malam ini aku tidak ada jadwal,” jawab Jihye dengan riang. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi ke luar bersama Jaejoong, bukan demi skandal mereka, tapi sebagai teman yang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

            “Bagaimana kalau kuundang kau ke rumahku. Nanti akan kutunjukkan betapa enaknya masakanku.”

            “Bolehkah, _oppa_?”

            “Tentu saja. Nanti akan kujemput, bagaimana?” ujar Jaejoong lagi.

            “Baiklah. _Jeongmal gomawo_ , _oppa_ ,” sahut Jihye sembari tersenyum lebar.

            Jaejoong balas tersenyum ke arah Jihye. Tidak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan waktu bersama Wang Jihye, daripada dia sendirian di rumah yang sepi. Setidaknya, mungkin ini bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

            Seorang _namja_ bermarga Jung bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, namun tampaknya _namja_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini tak kunjung terlelap. Pikirannya terus melayang pada Kim Jaejoong dan juga skandal yang tengah menimpa kekasihnya itu, membuat kedua matanya masih tetap terjaga.

            “Aish~” desis Yunho kesal, sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Mata bak musangnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sementara bayangan Kim Jaejoong terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

            Kedua bola matanya kemudian menatap jam dinding. Meski kamarnya gelap tanpa penerangan lampu, namun sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang cukup lebar, cukup bagi Yunho untuk melihat sekeliling kamarnya dalam keremangan. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Yunho, dia tidak pernah menutup jendelanya dengan korden pada waktu malam.

            ‘Hampir jam 11,’ batin Yunho. _Namja_ ini kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

            Selang semenit kemudian, Yunho segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih meraih kaus putih dan celana hitam panjang yang tersampir di kursi dekat meja kerjanya, lalu mengenakannnya dengan cepat. Lalu, disambarnya jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Tak lupa, diambilnya kunci mobil dan ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

            Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sembari mengenakan jaketnya. Ponselnya sudah dia masukkan ke saku celananya dan kunci mobil masih tergengggam erat di kepalan tangan kanannya.

            ‘Aku harus memastikannya sendiri,’ batin Yunho sambil mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari apartemen dan menuju ke mobilnya.

-xxx-

            Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang dari luar tampak cukup mewah. Yunho, yang mengemudikan mobil itu, melepas sabuk pengamannya setelah sebelumnya mematikan mesin mobil, sambil mengamati rumah itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel.

            Beberapa kali irisnya menatap ponsel dalam genggamannya dan rumah yang sedang dia amati bergantian. Yunho menghela napas pelan, kemudian jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah di atas ponselnya. Ditempelkannya ponsel yang sudah dia pakai 2 tahun belakangan ini ke telinga kanannya, sementara jemari tangan kirinya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil.

**Tut… tut…**

Yunho bersabar, menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

**Tut… tut…**

            30 detik berlalu, tapi panggilannya tak juga diangkat. Matanya mulai menatap gelisah ke arah rumah itu.

            Yunho lantas berdecak kesal ketika yang menjawab panggilannya malah operator telepon. Tapi Yunho tak menyerah sampai disini. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama, yaitu nomor kekasihnya. Tentu saja, rumah yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari tatapan Yunho tak lain adalah rumah milik penyanyi Kim Jaejoong.

            Baru setelah 3 kali panggilannya hanya dijawab oleh operator telepon, Yunho menyerah dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal ke _dashboard_ mobil. Jemari tangan kirinya masih setia mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil, sementara tangan kanannya menopang dagunya.

            ‘Benar, aku harus memastikannya sendiri,’ kata Yunho dalam hati, berusaha meyakinkan keputusan yang diambilnya.

            Bola matanya bergerak mengamati sekeliling rumah Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Yunho melirik kaca spion, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan di dekat rumah Jaejoong. Setelah dirasa tidak ada siapa pun, termasuk wartawan, dalam radius 100 m dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho merapatkan jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

            Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Angin malam yang cukup kencang membuat Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan dinginnya malam di awal musim gugur. Kepala Yunho berputar sekali, memastikan keadaan memang benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

            Yunho menghela napas pelan, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya dan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Sebelum melewati pagar rumah pun, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke sekitar, sekadar memastikan keadaan. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah ketika dia sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong.

            Awalnya dia ingin langsung menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan kombinasi kode pengaman rumah Jaejoong dan segera masuk ke dalam menemui kekasihnya, tapi niat itu dia urungkan. Tangannya ganti bergerak untuk menekan tombol bel yang ada di samping pintu.

**‘Ting tong!’**

            Suara bel terdengar menggema di dalam rumah. Yunho menunggu beberapa saat sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan.

**‘Ting tong!’**

            Yunho menekan bel sekali lagi setelah 5 menit berlalu tanpa ada respon dari si pemilik rumah. Setelah itu, Yunho kembali menekan bel beberapa kali. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

            Bisa saja Yunho berasumsi kalau Jaejoong sudah terlelap dan mengabaikan tamu di tengah malam seperti ini, atau berasumsi bahwa Jaejoong belum pulang ke rumah dan masih terjebak dengan pekerjaan keartisannya. Tapi _namja_ bermarga Jung ini mengabaikan semua asumsi atau kemungkinan itu. Perasaannya yakin, Jaejoong ada di dalam rumah dan dia belum terlelap tidur. Lagipula, _Lamborghini_ milik Jaejoong terparkir di halaman, jadi asumsi kedua bisa diabaikan.

            Yunho tak lagi mencoba memencet bel, namun mulai mengetuk pintu.

            “Kim Jaejoong,” panggil Yunho dari luar.

            Lagi-lagi 5 menit berlalu tanpa respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho berdecak pelan, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan ganti menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Jaejoong.

            “Jae!” panggil Yunho, setengah berteriak.

            Tangannya terus menggedor rumah Jaejoong. Dia tak peduli misalnya orang-orang sekitar mulai terganggu karena kegaduhannya. Dia harus bertemu Jaejoong sekarang.

            “Jae, ini aku!” seru Yunho.

            Beberapa menit berselang, Yunho mulai berhenti menggedor pintu rumah Jaejoong. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, sementara tangan kanannya masih bersandar pada pintu rumah.

            “Jae, kumohon, bukalah pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Aku harus bicara denganmu,” ujar Yunho, kali ini nada suaranya berubah lirih.

            Yunho menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu ke arah pintu. Tangan kanannya yang semula bersandar pada pintu kini terjatuh begitu saja ke samping tubuhnya. Beberapa kali Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang.

            Hampir 10 menit dia hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, matanya menekuri lantai. Sesekali dia melirik ke sekitar, mengecek keadaan tetap sunyi tanpa ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Yunho menghela napas lagi sembari mengangkat kepalanya. Kakinya mundur selangkah demi selangkah secara perlahan, sementara matanya masih menatap lekat ke arah pintu, berharap ada sedikit harapan.

            Sampai di pagar, Yunho menerawang langit malam tanpa bintang dengan tatapan sendu sekilas, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil kunci mobil. Jemarinya lekas bergerak meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

            ‘Aku akan menunggu, Jae. Aku akan terus menunggu, karena aku percaya kau akan kembali,’ batin Yunho tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya sembari kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke rumah Jaejoong.

-xxx-

            “Bagaimana pasta buatanku? Enak bukan?” tanya Jaejoong sembari sibuk mencuci piring. Dia melirik sekilas pada _yeoja_ yang tengah berkeliling di ruang tengah.

            “Eum, lezat sekali, _oppa_ , tidak kalah dengan restoran Italia,” jawab _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Wang Jihye itu. Kakinya yang ramping setia mengelilingi ruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong, sembari sibuk memandangi deretan foto yang dipajang di sana.

            Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, kemudian mengeringkan tangannya.

**‘Ting tong!’**

            Suara bel terdengar menggema di dalam rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang semula sedang mengambil 2 gelas tinggi, meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja makan dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

            “Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?” ujar Jaejoong dengan nada rendah. Iris hitamnya melirik sekilas jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah.

**‘Ting tong!’**

            Orang yang ada di depan pintu sepertinya sangat tidak sabar, sehingga memencet bel lagi. Jaejoong menggerutu pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

            ‘Awas saja kalau itu wartawan, akan kutendang dia dari sini,’ batin Jaejoong sembari mendekat ke arah pintu.

            Matanya kemudian mengintip dari balik pintu melalui lubang pintu, dia berniat untuk memastikan dulu siapa yang bertamu di hampir tengah malam ini. Seketika napas Jaejoong tercekat begitu otaknya dengan cepat mengenali _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu.

            “Yunho,” bisik Jaejoong begitu melihat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu.

            Kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas dan dia mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu. Tangannya segera memegang dinding, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Jantungnya pun kini mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

            Beberapa kali Jaejoong menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Perlahan Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Otaknya serasa kosong.

            “Siapa yang datang, _oppa_?” tanya Jihye yang melihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur.

            Namun Jaejoong yang masih belum bisa berpikir jernih kembali tidak mendengar kata-kata Jihye. Dia berlalu begitu saja dan mengabaikan Jihye yang menatapnya bingung.

            Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah sembari membawa 2 gelas tinggi berserta sebotol _wine_. Jaejoong menatap Jihye yang tampak sibuk mengamati apartemennya sekilas, lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja kaca yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tangannya kemudian dengan cekatan membuka tutup botol _wine_ itu, dan menuangkannya masing-masing ke dalam 2 gelas itu.

            “Kau suka membaca juga, _oppa_?” tanya Jihye ketika matanya menangkap ada rak buku yang cukup tinggi di ruangan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri tiap judul buku yang tertata rapi di sana.

            “Y-ya, aku suka membaca kalau senggang,” jawab Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit terbata, kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa dan meraih salah satu gelas yang ada di meja.

            “Rumahmu cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ yang tinggal disini, _oppa_ ,” ujar Jihye sambil duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di samping sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong.

            “Begitulah,” sahut Jaejoong singkat, kemudian menyodorkan gelas berisi _wine_ -nya ke arah Jihye, “Ayo, bersulang.”

            Jihye mengambil gelasnya, lalu bersulang dengan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ berambut pendek ini menyesap _wine_ -nya perlahan.

**‘Tok tok tok!’**

            Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Jihye mengernyit bingung. Bukankah tadi Jaejoong sudah menemui tamunya?

            “Kurasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, _oppa_ ,” ujar Jihye sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Kerutan di dahinya kian dalam saat melihat Jaejoong justru diam dengan kepala menunduk.

            “ _Oppa_ ,” panggil Jihye lagi.

            “Ah, _n_ - _ne_?” sahut Jaejoong gugup.

            “Siapa yang datang?” tanya Jihye, matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong.

            “Kim Jaejoong.” Seketika Jaejoong terkesiap kaget saat seseorang di depan rumahnya memanggil namanya. Jaejoong mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya yang mendadak muncul.

            ‘Apa yang harus kulakukan?’ batin Jaejoong, dengan setengah frustasi.

            Beberapa menit berselang, suara ketukan pintu itu berubah menjadi kasar. Sepertinya orang yang tadi memanggil Jaejoong mulai menggedor-gedor pintu.

            Jihye yang terkejut mendengar suara gaduh ini menatap Jaejoong bingung. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya terkesiap kaget. Kening Jihye kembali berkerut ketika dia melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak sangat kalut dan bingung, dia seperti kehilangan arah.

            “ _Oppa_ , _gwaenchanayo_?” tanya Jihye yang khawatir melihat Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan memaksakan seulas senyum.

            “ _N_ - _ne_ ,” jawabnya sedikit terbata, “Aku akan melihat keluar dulu,” lanjutnya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

            Jaejoong berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu. Tangannya mulai bergetar, dan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana. Dia juga bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi sampai seperti ini saat melihat Yunho. Di satu sisi, dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya melarangnya untuk menemui Yunho.

            “Jae!” suara bass milik Yunho kembali memenuhi telinganya. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

            “Jae, ini aku!” seru Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

            Memikirkan Yunho sedang berdiri di balik pintu itu membuat rasa rindu yang Jaejoong pendam beberapa hari ini mulai menguap ke permukaan. Amarah dan rasa muaknya terhadap skandal ini bercampur dengan rasa rindunya pada Yunho yang sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan skandal itu.

            Dengan cepat kaki Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu. Namun mendadak gerakan tangannya yang terulur hendak membuka pintu terhenti ketika wajah Presdir Baek melintas di benaknya. Perkataan Presdir Baek yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh menemui siapa pun di luar pekerjaannya terngiang kembali di telinganya. Seketika tangan Jaejoong terjatuh dengan lemas.

            “Jae, kumohon, bukalah pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Aku harus bicara denganmu.” Suara Yunho yang mulai melirih membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Yunho, tapi dari suaranya dia bisa menangkap kepedihan yang dalam.

            Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggung serta kepalanya dia sandarkan ke pintu. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba mengendalikan semua emosinya yang meluap saat ini.

            Jaejoong terdiam disana cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sebuah suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh, dan tak lama setelah itu, tergantikan oleh suara deru mobil yang kian makin lama makin sayup-sayup terdengar. Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Kelopak matanya terbuka, dia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Jaejoong tahu benar kalau dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan yang tak mungkin datang dua kali.

            “ _Oppa_ ,” panggil Jihye. Jaejoong segera mengalihakn pandangannya dan menatap Jihye yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Jihye tampak tersenyum samar.

            “Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya aku pamit pulang,” ujar Jihye, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. “ _Gomawo_ atas makan malamnya, _oppa_ ,” lanjutnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

            Jihye tahu, seseorang yang tadi datang bukanlah orang asing yang tidak Jaejoong kenal, melainkan seseorang yang sangat ingin Jaejoong temui. Jihye bisa menebak dari ekspresi Jaejoong sekarang.

            Jaejoong balas tersenyum pada Jihye. “Kuantarkan pulang, Jihye- _sshi_ ,” katanya sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

            “ _Aniya_ , tidak usah repot-repot, _oppa_.”

            “Tidak, ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang,” tandas Jaejoong sambil melirik Jihye sekilas.

            ‘Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,’ kata Jaejoong berkali-kali dalam hati.

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana koridor sekolah setelah bel masuk berbunyi tampak lengang. Terkadang hanya ada beberapa guru, siswa, atau petugas kebersihan yang lewat. Selebihnya, semua orang berada di dalam kelas.

            Namun suasana koridor yang hening sedikit terusik dengan adanya suara derap langkah kaki. Seorang _namja_ berumur 20-an, yang merupakan guru biologi di sekolah ini tampak sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor dengan santai, sembari sesekali menyesap segelas kopi yang ada di tangannya. Park Yoochun, begitu nama lengkap _namja_ bersuara _husky_ ini, mengisi kegiatannya dengan berjalan-jalan santai, karena dia tidak ada jam mengajar pagi ini. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Matanya sesekali menengok ke dalam kelas dan menyapa guru-guru yang sedang mengajar dengan sebuah anggukkan.

            “Hah~” Yoochun menghela napas pelan.

            Sebenarnya dia juga bosan harus jalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini, tapi cuma duduk di ruang guru itu lebih membosankan. Biasanya dia sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama sahabatnya yang seorang guru matematika, Jung Yunho. Tapi sahabatnya itu ada jam mengajar pagi ini. Yoochun meneruskan langkahnya dengan malas.

            ‘Mungkin duduk di taman lebih baik,’ pikir Yoochun, sambil melangkah menuju taman yang ada di samping sekolah.

            Yoochun menghabiskan seteguk kopinya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada di dekat pintu masuk ruang kelas yang dilewatinya. Yoochun melongok sedikit ke dalam untuk melihat siapa guru yang mengajar.

            ‘Oh, Yunho,’ batin Yoochun sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di balik meja guru itu, berharap sahabatnya itu melihatnya.

            Namun senyum di wajah Yoochun hilang ketika mendapati Yunho kini sedang menyangga kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara jemarinya tampak memijit pelipisnya. Yoochun maju beberapa langkah dan melihat lebih ke dalam. Suasana kelas yang hening dan masing-masing dari mereka tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu membuat Yoochun berasumsi bahwa mereka sedang mengerjakan ulangan.

            Yoochun mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap beberapa siswa yang duduk di belakang saling melempar kertas contekan. Hei, dia juga guru. Dan dia tidak suka melihat murid yang menyontek. Segera dialihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho, mencoba melihat tindakan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

            Yoochun terkesiap kaget ketika mendapati Yunho masih memijit-mijit kepala. Yunho tampak acuh pada murid-muridnya, tak peduli meski beberapa dari mereka mulai menyontek saat ulangan. Atau… dia tidak tahu kalau ada yang menyontek? Tidak, itu mustahil. Biasanya Yunho akan mengawasi murid-muridnya dengan tegas saat ulangan. Bahkan ketika ada yang tertangkap basah sedang menyontek, Yunho tidak segan untuk langsung merobek lembar jawab siswa itu.

            Lalu, kenapa Yunho bersikap tak seperti biasanya?

            Yoochun mempertajam penglihatannya dan mengamati Yunho lekat. Wajah Yunho memang terlihat lelah, tak seperti biasanya. Waktu Yoochun menyapa Yunho tadi pagi di ruang guru, Yunho juga terlihat lemas.

            ‘Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya?’ batin Yoochun sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia tidak mau terlalu lama berdiri disana dan nantinya malah mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

            ‘Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan Jaejoong?’

-xxx-

            “Yak, Jung Yunho!” panggil Yoochun ketika melihat Yunho berjalan masuk ke ruang guru.

            Yunho melirik Yoochun sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan ke mejanya. Diletakkannya setumpuk buku di atas meja. Baru saja Yunho ingin duduk dan sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi, seseorang menarik lengannya kuat.

            “Setelah ini kau tidak ada jam mengajar, ‘kan?” tanya Yoochun sambil menggenggam erat lengan Yunho, menahan _namja_ itu agar tidak duduk dulu.

            “Tidak. Maka dari itu aku ingin tidur sebentar disini. Aku lelah, Park Yoochun, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu,” jawab Yunho ketus sembari memasang ekspresi kecut.

            “Ikut denganku,” ujar Yoochun. Ditariknya lengan Yunho dan dibawanya sahabatnya itu beranjak dari ruang guru.

            “ _Yah_ ~! Park Yoochun! Lepaskan,” raung Yunho sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yoochun.

            Beberapa guru lain yang ada di ruang guru menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Yoochun hanya mendengus pelan dan tidak memedulikan Yunho yang terus berontak.

            “Kau mau apa, Park Yoochun?” tanya Yunho dengan nada kesal. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan pasrah saja mengikuti langkah Yoochun. Dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berontak. Semalam dia kurang tidur dan hari ini tubuhnya terasa lemas.

            “Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,” jawab Yoochun singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yoochun bingung.

            “Kalau begitu, dibicarakan di ruang guru saja bisa ‘kan?”

            “Aish, sudahlah, jangan berisik terus, Jung Yunho. Sekarang masih ada jam pelajaran, kau ingat itu ‘kan?”

            Yunho memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya dan hanya mengikuti langkah Yoochun saja. Semakin cepat urusan mereka selesai, semakin cepat pula Yunho bisa tidur sejenak di ruang guru.

            Yoochun baru melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho ketika mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang langsung menyambur kedua _namja_ ini ketika mereka membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah. Yoochun melangkah pelan dan berhenti di tengah-tengah.

            Yoochun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho tajam, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, “Apa yang Kim Jaejoong katakan padamu?” tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

            Yunho tersentak kaget, alisnya bertaut menatap Yoochun, “Apa maksudmu?”

            “Kau menemui Kim Jaejoong, bukan?”

            Yunho hanya diam, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju ke samping, ke bagian dinding setinggi 1 meter yang membatasi area atap sekolah. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke dinding, sementara kedua sikunya bertumpu pada bagian atas dinding. Kepalanya menegadah, menerawang ke langit biru tak berawan.

            “Tidak ada yang dia katakan,” kata Yunho lirih. Yoochun berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat Yunho berdiri dalam diam, membiarkan Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya.

            “Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya, tapi dia tidak keluar untuk menemuiku,” lanjut Yunho, “Aku yakin dia ada di dalam. Tapi…” Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

            Yoochun berdiri di samping Yunho dan menyandarkan tubuhnya juga pada dinding. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan sementara telinganya setia mendengar cerita Yunho.

            “Mungkin memang dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Dan kurasa… hubungan ini memang berakhir hanya sampai disini.”

            Yoochun terperangah kaget mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih kerah baju Yunho dan menariknya kuat, membuat Yunho berdiri tepat di depannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Yunho tajam. Sebelah tangannya yang terkepal hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

            Yunho yang tahu Yoochun akan memukulnya memilih untuk tidak berontak sedikit pun. Dia tahu kalau dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Mata bak musangnya balas menatap Yoochun. Terlihat jelas gurat kemarahan di wajah tampan Park Yoochun.

            “ _Yah_ , Jung Yunho~!” seru Yoochun sambil mempererat cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Yunho, “Apa seperti ini sikap seorang Jung Yunho yang aku kenal?! Jung Yunho yang kukenal bukanlah pengecut yang pesimistis seperti ini. Dia seorang yang tidak mudah putus asa dan teguh pada pendiriannya,” ujar Yoochun lantang, tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

            Yunho menghela napas berat. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kepedihan di wajahnya. Kepalan tangan Yoochun terangkat dan siap untuk memukul Yunho, namun sedetik kemudian Yoochun mendengus kesal dan menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Yunho dan sedikit menghentakkannya, membuat Yunho mundur selangkah ke belakang.

            Yoochun cepat-cepat membuang mukanya, sementara Yunho menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat Yoochun khawatir padanya sampai seperti ini.

            “ _Mianhe_ , Yoochun- _ah_ ,” ujar Yunho lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, matanya sibuk menekuri lantai.

            Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Ada sebersit rasa penyesalan yang menghampirinya ketika dia menyadari perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Yunho.

            “Aku… aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku pikir Jaejoong masih…” lagi-lagi Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak tiap kali dia memikirkan Kim Jaejoong. Dia merasa kalut dan bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

            “Bukankah selama ini kau mempercayainya? Bukankah sebelum skandal ini, tiap kali aku memberitahu gosip tentang Kim Jaejoong, kau akan dengan tegas menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau kau percaya pada Kim Jaejoong? Lalu sekarang apa?”

            “Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa seharusnya semuanya tidak seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong…”

            “Yunho,” potong Yoochun, nada suaranya rendah dan tegas. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho yang kini sudah mengangkat kepala dan balas menatapnya. “Yakinkan dan buktikanlah kalau rasa percayamu pada Kim Jaejoong selama ini tidak pernah salah.”

-xxx-

            Jung Yunho menginjak pedal gas kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju cukup kencang di jalanan kota Seoul malam ini. Meski jam hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, tapi sepertinya penduduk Seoul masih enggan untuk berhenti dari aktifitas mereka. Terlihat dari kondisi jalan yang maish ramai dengan kendaraan.

            Yunho menatap lurus ke depan. Dikatupkannya rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kata-kata Yoochun siang tadi di atap sekolah masih jelas membekas di pikirannya, membuat _namja_ bermarga Jung satu ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong sekali lagi. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia siap untuk melakukan apa saja, asal dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

            ‘Aku akan melindungimu, Jae,’ batin Yunho sembari tangannya mencengkeram kuat stir mobil.

            Perlahan Yunho menginjak pedal rem, membuat roda-roda mobilnya bergerak lebih pelan dan akhirnya mobil hitam milik Yunho berhenti beberapa meter dari rumah Kim Jaejoong. Dimatikannya mesin mobilnya dan dilepaskannya sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas.

            Yunho mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dengan beberapa kali menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mata sipitnya menatap tepat ke arah rumah Jaejoong. Dengan kedua tanan yang terlipat di depan dada, Yunho berusaha memikirkan langkah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

            ‘Apa aku harus kesana dan mengetuk pintu? Atau langsung masuk saja? Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,’ batin Yunho sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

            Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke kaca spion yang ada di atasnya dan di sampingnya, mencoba mengamati keadaan di sekeliling rumah Jaejoong. Tampak tidak ada wartawan bahkan seorang pun yang terlihat. Yunho menaikkan retsleting jaketnya sampai ke dagu. Setelah menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, tangan Yunho bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk keluar.

            Tapi entah ada bisikan darimana, Yunho menghentikan jemarinya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu. Mendadak dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil dan pergi menemui Jaejoong. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sembari menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang ada di hadapannya, keluar dari mobil dan menemui Jaejoong atau menunggu sejenak di dalam mobil.

            Perlahan jari-jari Yunho lepas dari kenop pintu. Disandarkannya kembali punggungnya di kursi pengemudi, sementara tangannya memukul stir mobil dengan cukup keras.

            Yunho tidak banyak bergerak setelah itu. Kedua tangannya masih memegang stir mobil dan matanya menatap rumah Jaejoong lekat. Cukup lama Yunho terdiam di dalam mobilnya sementara pikirannya mengembara entah kemana.

            Yunho kembali tersadar dari lamunan kosongnya ketika menangkap ada gerakan dari pintu rumah Jaejoong. Pintu itu membuka perlahan. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sembari berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, bersiap untuk mengantisipasi apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini.

            Tak berapa lama kemudian, tampak seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu keluar dari rumah Jaejoong, disusul oleh Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua tampak berbicara satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya _yeoja_ itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong menuju sebuah mobil silver yang terparkir di seberang rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tampak sedang memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu, sementara _yeoja_ itu memasuki mobilnya.

            Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil terus mengamati wanita itu. Rambut pendek sebahunya membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat wajah _yeoja_ yang terasa tak asing bagi Yunho. Tunggu, jangan-jangan _yeoja_ itu… Wang Jihye?

            _Yeoja_ itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya balas melambaikan tangan dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mobil silver yang dikendarai _yeoja_ itu perlahan berjalan dan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Begitu mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan, Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

            Tangan Yunho yang semula mencengkeran stir mobil erat kini terjatuh lemas ke samping tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya sibuk berkelana.

            ‘Jadi… semua skandal itu benar? Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye…’ batin Yunho. Matanya menatap penuh tanya ke arah rumah Jaejoong. ‘Kenapa, Jae?’

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

            “Mau minum apa, Jihye- _sshi_?” tanya Jaejoong sembari berjalan ke dapur.

            “Tidak usah repot-repot, _oppa_. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan ini,” kata Wang Jihye sambil mengeluarkan sebuah naskah dan meletakkannya di meja. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju meja.

            “Apa ini?” tanya Jaejoong. Dia mengambil naskah tersebut dan duduk di seberang Jihye. Matanya menatap lembar demi lembar dalam naskah itu.

            “Itu skenario drama. Sutradara Seo memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu. Dia sedang mencari pemeran pria dalam drama tersebut, dan katanya dia ingin _oppa_ yang memerankannya.”

            “Hm,” gumam Jaejoong, matanya menelusuri kata-kata dalam naskah tersebut.       “Tapi aku bukan seorang aktor, Jihye- _sshi_. Aku belum pernah mencoba berakting,” ujar Jaejoong sambil melirik Jihye sekilas.

            Jihye tersenyum kemudian berkata, “Sutradara Seo ingin oppa melihat skenarionya dulu, baru memutuskan.”

            “Hm, entahlah, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin,” kata Jaejoong sembari menutup naskah tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

            “Sutradara Seo akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, _oppa_.”

            “Ya, baiklah.”

            “Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, _oppa_. Ini sudah larut malam,” tandas Jihye. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Jaejoong pun segera berdiri.

            “Buru-buru sekali. Mau kuantar, Jihye- _sshi_?” tawar Jaejoong. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan, diikuti oleh Jihye.

            “ _Ani_ , tidak usah repot-repot, _oppa_ , aku bawa mobil,” sahut Jihye sambil tersenyum samar.

            Jaejoong membuka pintu begitu mereka sampai di depan. Jihye melangkah keluar dan membalikkan badannya serta membungkukkan kepalanya sekilas.

            “Aku pamit dulu, _oppa_ ,” kata Jihye. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat agak letih.

            “Eum, hati-hati di jalan, _ne_?” Jihye mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

            “Lain kali mampirlah lagi kemari,” kata Jaejoong, mengundang tawa pelan dari Jihye.

            “ _Ne_ , _oppa_ , _gomawo_.”

            Jihye kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang rumah Jaejoong. Suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan jalan memecah kesunyian malam. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil dan segera duduk di balik kemudi. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Jihye menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

            Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan Jihye dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Mobil itu perlahan bergerak dan ketika mobil Jihye menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya, Jaejoong masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lupa dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

            Kaki Jaejoong melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya begitu saja di atas sofa, dan Jaejoong menghela napas kuat-kuat. Diliriknya sekilas naskah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kepalanya kemudian dia sandarkan ke atas sofa, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya.

            Belakangan ini Jaejoong tak banyak melakukan aktivitas. Hanya sesekali dia pergi ke kantor agensinya, setelah itu dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah yang luas ini. Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa ketika mendapati tak ada satu pesan atau panggilan pun yang masuk ke ponselnya. Bahkan Yunho tak lagi mengiriminya pesan singkat atau mencoba meneleponnya sejak kejadian malam itu.

            ‘ _Mianhe_ , Yun, _jeongmal mianhe_ ,’ batin Jaejoong.

-xxx-

            Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika Kim Junsu berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong, penyanyi berbakat yang belakangan ini menjadi berita hangat karena kasus skandalnya dengan aktris Wang Jihye.  Tangan kanannya setia memegang ponsel yang sekarang sedang menempel di telinganya. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

            Junsu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong. Ditekannya bel rumah berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Junsu sudah mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, namun _namja_ bermarga Kim itu tak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Maka dari itu, Junsu berniat mengecek keadaan dengan pergi langsung ke rumah Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong yang tak kunjung membukakan pintu membuat Junsu akhirnya masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah.

            Junsu memang tahu _password_ pengaman rumah Jaejoong. Ini agar Junsu lebih mudah  mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong, seandainya Jaejoong tidak bisa dihubungi lewat ponsel. Dan juga, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang gawat atau darurat di luar dugaan, Junsu jadi bisa segera membantu atau pun menghubungi Jaejoong.

            Dengan ini pula, Junsu jadi merasa lebih lega karena bisa memantau bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong ‘kan artis dan dia adalah manajernya, bukankah wajar kalau Junsu juga memperhatikan keselamatan artisnya?

            Sembari bergumam kesal, Junsu melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Baru saja dia akan berteriak memangil Jaejoong, ketika sepasang matanya melihat keadaan rumah Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan. Junsu mengurungkan niatnya memanggil Jaejoong dan mengamati sekeliling. Botol minuman, bungkus makanan, pakaian, kertas-kertas, _tissue_ , semuanya berserakan di lantai, meja, dan sofa.

            ‘Kenapa bisa berantakan begini? Tidak biasanya Jaejoong yang cinta kebersihan itu membiarkan rumahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini,’ batin Junsu. Setelah bergumul dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah Jaejoong dulu baru nanti dia bicara dengan Jaejoong.

            Junsu dengan cekatan segera mengambil sampah-sampah yang berserakan di dekatnya. Diraihnya tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu depan, dan diletakannya semua sampah itu disana. Junsu menyusuri tiap jengkal rumah Jaejoong dan memungut sampah dengan sabar.

            Junsu berdecak kesal sembari berkacak pinggang ketika melihat meja di ruang tengah yang bukan hanya penuh sampah tidak berguna, tapi juga air dari botol minuman yang tumpah dan membasahi sebagian meja. Merepotkan!

            “Astaga!” jerit Junsu kaget ketika matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang tengah berbaring di sofa. Tangan yang semula hendak meraih botol-botol minuman di atas meja berganti mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat karena kekagetan tadi.

            “ _Yah_ , Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa tidur di sofa?” ujar Junsu dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya masih belum sepenuhnya stabil sejak insiden kecil tadi.

            _Namja_ yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Namun bukannya bangun, Jaejoong justru membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke punggung sofa dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Melihat itu, Junsu lagi-lagi berkacak pinggang.

            “Yah, Kim Jae—” kalimat Junsu terhenti ketika matanya menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggang perlahan turun dan terjatuh di samping tubuhnya.

            Kim Jaejoong, yang sekarang sedang tertidur, masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama sejak terakhir Junsu melihatnya kemarin sore—kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam—, sementara jas hitamnya tersampir begitu saja di sofa yang lain. Ditambah, bau alkohol menguar cukup kuat dari tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong tampak kacau seperti ini. Padahal kemarin sore saat Junsu bertemu dengan Jaejoong di kantor agensi, dia terlihat baik-baik saja meski wajahnya agak kusut.

            ‘Apa terjadi sesuatu?’ ujar Junsu dalam hati.

            Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menggeliat, dan dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Mata _doe_ -nya perlahan mulai terbuka. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang memenuhi ruangan. Dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

            “Junsu _hyung_?” kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak. Dia bangun perlahan dan duduk di atas sofa, sementara tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya. “ _Hyung_ disini,” ujar Jaejoong sebelum dia menguap lebar.

            “Eum,” gumam Junsu samar, “Aku coba meneleponmu beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat, jadi aku datang kemari,” lanjutnya.

            “ _Mian hyung_ , aku ketiduran,” kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu sekilas, sementara Junsu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuat matanya terpaku pada lantai.

            “Ugh, kepalaku pusing,” gumam Jaejoong lirih. Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk minum sedikit air.

            Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan agak tertatih dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya Junsu bisa menebak apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

            “ _Yah_ , Kim Jaejoong~! Kenapa rumahmu bisa berantakan begini?” tandas Junsu cepat, mencoba menutupi pemikirannya sendiri.

            Jaejoong meletakkan gelas yang air di meja dapur dan menatap Junsu dengan dahi berkerut. _Namja_ ini tmapaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

            “Ah, itu… aku belum sempat membereskannya, _hyung_ ,” sahut Jaejoong, lalu menegak air dalam gelas tadi.

            Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya, membuat Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jaejoong tahu kalau Junsu sangat mengenalnya. Dan melihat kondisi seperti ini, sudah pasti Junsu tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang baru saja Jaejoong lontarkan.

            Junsu menghela napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Jaejoong yang melihat tidak ada kelanjutan respon dari Junsu, berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah dan ikut membantu Junsu membereskan sampah yang bertebaran.

            “Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , ada perlu apa kemari? Bukankah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin _hyung_ sampaikan?”

            “Ah i-itu…” mendadak Junsu tebata-bata, “Ah i-iya, S-sutradara Seo katanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan soal drama itu,” tandas Junsu cepat. Junsu melirik Jaejoong sekilas sebelum kemudian berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong yang awalnya bingung melihat sikap Junsu yang mendadak aneh, tidak begitu ambil pusing. Dia melanjutkan mengambil sampah yang ada di lantai dan berkata, “Ah soal itu. Hm, aku sendiri bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak. Menurutmu bagaimana, _hyung_?” tanya Jaejoong. Kini dia sibuk mengelap meja yang basah.

            “I-itu terserah padamu saja, Jaejoong- _ah_. Tapi saranku, kurasa kau bisa mencobanya. Siapa tahu kau memang ada bakat juga dalam dunia akting,” jawab Junsu sedikit terbata, mendadak dia jadi merasa gugup.

            “Eum, begitu ya…” gumam Jaejoong.

            Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, kedua _namja_ ini saling terdiam. Sepertinya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa kali Junsu melirik Jaejoong gelisah, takut Jaejoong curiga dengan sikapnya yang mendadak jadi gugup dan takut Jaejoong tahu kalau dia baru saja berbohong.

            “Kapan pertemuannya, _hyung_?” tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu terperangah kaget.

            “Besok malam jam 7, di gedung KBS,” jawab Junsu cepat.

            “Baiklah,” sahut Jaejoong singkat.

            ‘Aku harap ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sekarang, Jaejoong- _ah_ ,’ batin Junsu.

-xxx-

            Jung Yunho menginjak pedal gas cukup kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju kencang di atas jalanan malam kota Seoul. Yunho tampak serius dengan kegiatan menyetirnya. Begitu mendapat pesan singkat dari Junsu sekitar 30 menit lalu, Yunho tak berpikir panjang lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

            “ _Malam ini jam 7 di gedung KBS. Tunggulah di basement, aku yakin kau bisa menemui Jaejoong disana. Dan… Yunho-sshi, aku harap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong._ ”

            Isi pesan itu terus membayang di benak Yunho. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk memutuskan pergi ke gedung KBS. Dia yakin inilah kesempatan yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun mungkin Jaejoong tak lagi ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi setidaknya Yunho bisa mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata pada kekasihnya itu.

            Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya ketika mulai memasuki area _basement_. Sembari mencari lokasi parkir yang tepat, Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling, mencoba mencari apakah ada _Lamborghini_ merah di antara mobil-mobil yang ada di basement ini, sekaligus mencari apakah ada wartawan yang mengintai di sekitar sini.

            Yunho memutuskan untuk parkir di dekat _lift_ yang menuju ke gedung stasiun TV itu. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Yunho melepas _seat_ - _belt_ dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Matanya melirik ke jam tangannya. Jam 06.53 _p.m_. Kemudian pandangannya beralih mengamati basement dari kaca spion. Cukup sepi tampaknya, dan wartawan atau orang-orang mencurigakan lain juga tak terlihat.

            Baru saja Yunho akan keluar dari mobilnya, mobil _Lamborghini_ merah yang cukup mencolok terlihat memasuki area _basement_. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho menahan napasnya. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tidak bisa digambarkan. Antara senang, bingung, dan juga kalut.

            _Lamborghini_ itu berhenti beberapa meter di sisi kanan dari mobil Yunho. Deru halus mobil mewah itu hilang, membuat suasana _basement_ menjadi kembali sunyi. Yunho menghirup napas dalam beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari mobil. Diliriknya sekilas si pengemudi _Lamborghini_ itu yang belum menampakkan dirinya.

            Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ yang tertutup, dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan pintu _lift_ itu. Ketika telinganya menangkap ada langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat, Yunho segera membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi _lift_. Mata sipitnya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang mengenakan pakaian cukup rapi tengah berjalan ke arah _lift_. Kepalanya menunduk, mungkin bermaksud untukmenyamarkan wajahnya.

            Yunho masih berdiri di sana, tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Matanya pun menatap lurus ke arah _namja_ tadi, yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong belum menyadari kehadirannya.

            “Jae,” panggil Yunho dengan suara rendah, namun cukup untuk sampai di telinga Jaejoong.

            Seketika langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak, dan matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Jung Yunho sedang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

            “Yun… Yunho? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya Jaejoong. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terbata-bata dan jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang sekarang.

            “Aku harus bicara denganmu, Jae,” jawab Yunho. Tubuhnya masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

            Mata _doe_ Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jaejoong terlihat gugup, tidak tahu harus berbuat dan mengatakan apa pada Yunho. Mengklarifikasi kalau skandal itu bohong? Minta maaf karena tidak menghubungi Yunho beberapa hari belakangan? Atau menceritakan secara detail penyebab semua kejadian ini? Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

            “A-aku ada urusan penting,” kata Jaejoong.

            Dipaksakannya kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas untuk bergerak dan berjalan pergi. Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara pada Yunho.

            Yunho hanya diam, sementara Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua _namja_ ini bahkan tidak saling menengok ketika Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho.

            Yunho berdecak kesal dan sedikit mengumpat, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih lengan Jaejoong yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh darinya, membuat langkah Jaejoong kembali terhenti. Dengan sekali sentakan kuat, Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong, membuat kekasihnya ini berdiri menghadapnya.

            Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mencengkeram lengan kiri Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho. Dia tahu benar apa jadinya nanti kalau dia menatap Yunho.

            Deru napas Yunho terdengar kuat dan berat, membuat Jaejoong yakin _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Namun Jaejoong hanya bungkam, seolah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Yunho, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi mengumpat kesal.

            “Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?” tanya Yunho tegas. Beberapa detik Yunho menantikan jawaban yang keluar dair mulut Jaejoong, tapi hasilnya nihil.

            “Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” desak Yunho. Dia mulai kesal melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

            “Jadi skandal itu benar? Semua berita itu memang benar dan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Wang Jihye?” nada suara Yunho meninggi.

            Yunho tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak bisa lagi bersabar sekarang. Dia butuh kebenaran yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong sendiri.

            Seketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. ‘Tidak! Bukan seperti ini!’ jerit Jaejoong frustasi dalam hati, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur keluar.

            Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan pandangan menuntut. Lama mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memandang. Dan perlahan, cengkeraman tangan Yunho pada lengan Jaejoong mulai mengendur bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah menjadi sendu. Jaejoong bisa menangkap kepedihan yang Yunho rasakan saat ini lewat sorot mata Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap ke bawah.

            “Baiklah,” ujar Yunho lirih sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong.

            ‘Tidak, Yun! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan,’ batin Jaejoong. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho, namun apa daya tubuhnya kali ini seolah berada di luar kendalinya.

            Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong merasa matanya mulai memanas.

            “Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,” kata Yunho, kedua tangannya kini memegang bahu Jaejoong, “Tapi aku percaya padamu, Jae. Dan aku janji, aku akan melindungimu.”

            Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benarkah ini? Bahkan sampai terluka seperti ini pun, Yunho masih percaya padanya? Memikirkan betapa dia yang membuat Yunho terluka sampai seperti ini membuat Jaejoong mulai membenci dirinya sekarang.

            Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong. Dia menatap Jaejoong sekilas sembari memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Sepanjang kakinya berjalan menuju mobil, berkali-kali Yunho menghela napas berat. Pikirannya kosong dan melayang-layang bebas entah kemana.

            Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Segera dipasangnya _seat_ - _belt_ dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Begitu matanya menatap lurus ke depan, sosok Kim Jaejoong yang masih berdiri disana dengan kepala tertunduk membuat dada Yunho terasa sesak. Dia tahu Jaejoong tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong berubah sikap seperti ini.

            Yunho mulai menginjak pedal gas dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobil. Perlahan mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan _basement_ dan suara derunya menggema di area _basement_. Yunho hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dia tak mau lagi melihat ke belakang melalui kaca spion, karena Yunho tahu dia tidak akan sanggup lagi melihat Jaejoong menderita sendirian.

            Sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri terpaku di sana. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah mobil yang melaju pergi itu. Perasaannya semakin kalut sekarang, ditambah dengan rasa bersalah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Setelah semua yang terjadi ini, Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup lagi bertemu Yunho. Dia tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya lebih dalam lagi.

            “ _Mianhe_ , Yun,” bisik Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan suara yang bergetar.

-xxx-

            “Jae… Jaejoong- _ah_ …” Jaejoong seketika terkesiap dari lamunannya saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menemukan Junsu yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

            “Eh… ah, i-iya. _Waeyo hyung_?” kata Jaejoong, sedikit tergagap.

            “Apa kau sudah siap? Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terjebak macet. Kita semua tidak ingin melewatkan begitu saja penerbangan ke Pulau Jeju siang ini, ‘kan?”

            “Ah iya, baiklah.” Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya.

            Diraihnya tas punggung yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan sempat sekilas melirik ke kaca yang ada di ruangan itu—sebuah ruang VIP di sebuah salon ternama yang biasa menjadi tempat langganan Jaejoong—, sekadar untuk memastikan tatanan rambutnya sudah rapi.

            Junsu serta beberapa orang _stylish_ -nya sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, menyisakan Jaejoong di belakang yang berlari kecil mengejar mereka sambil mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam dan topi. Segera setelah dirinya menyejajarkan langkah dengan Junsu, dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan mulailah Jaejoong sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel pintar itu.

            “Junsu- _sshi_ gawat!” seru seorang _stylish noona_ sembari berlari kecil ke arah Junsu dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah cemas dari _noona_ yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu.

            “ _Waeyo_ , _noona_?” tanya Junsu.

            “Di depan banyak sekali wartawan dan _fans,_ mereka berkerumun tepat di depan pintu masuk. Sepertinya mereka semua tahu kalau Jaejoong- _sshi_ ada di sini, dan kurasa sulit untuk menghindari mereka. Kudengar juga dari petugas _security_ di depan tadi, pintu belakang pun kondisinya sama, dipenuhi wartawan dan _fans_ yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya,” jawab _noona_ sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek.

            “Eehh?!” Junsu tampak cukup kaget mendengar hal itu.

            “Lalu bagaimana, _hyung_?” tanya Jaejoong. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Junsu lekat.

            Junsu mulai panik. Matanya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan gelisah sementara tangan kanannya mulai sibuk merogoh ponsel di sakunya dengan terburu-buru.

            “Apa tidak ada _bodyguard_?” tanya Jaejoong lagi.

            “Aku menyuruh mereka bersiap di bandara, karena kupikir _fans_ dan wartawan pasti akan berkerumun di sana. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira mereka akan mengejar sampai kemari,” ujar Junsu cepat, tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. “Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

            Jaejoong terdiam. Beberapa staf juga tampak bingung dan mereka hanya berdiri mematung di sana. ‘Ayolah, Jae, pikirkan suatu cara,’ desak Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

            Sementara itu, Junsu tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang, raut wajahnya gusar dan tak tenang. Jaejoong kemudian menatap ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Tampak olehnya di layar ponsel sebuah foto yang sudah lama dijadikan _wallpaper_ olehnya. Sebuah foto lama yang penuh kenangan.

            Foto seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. _Namja_ itu tampak asyik memandang keluar ke arah langit, dengan latar belakang dinding kaca yang memancarkan pendar kuning keemasan khas sore hari, yang diambil dari sudut pandang samping. Sosok itu jelas Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengambilnya diam-diam saat Yunho ada di rumahnya sore itu. Sore hari dimana Yunho datang untuk ikut merayakan keberhasilan debut Jaejoong.

            Melihat foto Yunho, terbesit sesuatu di benak Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian menghampiri Junsu dan menepuk pundak Junsu yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya itu. “ _Hyung_ ,” panggilnya, lirih saja.

            Junsu yang merasa dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. Junsu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang seolah menyuarakan ‘Ada apa?’

            “Kita terobos saja kerumunan orang itu,” ujar Jaejoong, tangannya memasang lagi kacamata hitam yang tadi sempat dilepasnya.

            Junsu yang sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah terkejut.

            “Eeehh?! Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong- _ah_? Kau tahu sendiri ‘kan, di luar itu terlalu padat, mana mungkin kita bisa melewatinya begitu saja, apalagi tanpa pengawalan dari _bodyguard_. Bagaimana kalau mereka bergerak di luar batas? Kau mau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, eh?” tandas Junsu cepat karena kaget mendengar usul dari Jaejoong yang menurutnya sama saja dengan usulan untuk terjun bebas dari lantai 5 ini supaya bisa keluar dari gedung tanpa perlu repot mengurus kerumunan manusia itu.

            “Aku tidak mau melarikan diri, _hyung_. Aku sudah muak.” Junsu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

            Dia menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertunduk itu dengan lekat. Meski ada kacamata hitam yang menyamarkan ekspresinya, Junsu tahu benar ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah tampan Jaejoong sekarang.

            “Tapi Jae—”

            “Ayolah, _hyung_. Suruh supir untuk menempatkan _van_ kita di pintu depan jadi kita bisa langsung pergi setelah itu. Kita keluar saja dahulu, staf  bisa mengikuti di belakang setelah kita pergi agar mereka tidak ikut terlibat,” kata Jaejoong cepat. “Bukankah kita semua tidak ingin ketinggalan penerbangan ke Jeju? Kalau kita terlalu lama terjebak di sini, tiket pesawatnya jadi sia-sia, ‘kan?” lanjutnya.

            Junsu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, “Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu, Jae. Aku akan berjalan di depanmu dan ingat untuk jangan berjalan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku harus melindungimu bagaimanapun juga.”

            Jaeoong tersenyum mendengar Junsu yang setuju dengan rencananya. “ _Gomawo_ , _hyung_.”

            Junsu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi Jaejoong. Dan setelah itu, mereka mulai berjalan. Jaejoong mengeratkan topi di kepalanya lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ponselnya sudah berada aman di dalam saku jaketnya. ‘Aku harus melakukan ini,’ batin Jaejoong, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

            Jaejoong serta Junsu berdiri terdiam sejenak, beberapa meter dari pintu depan. Di luar sudah tampak kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat sangat tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas dan melirik ke arah Junsu. Junsu balas menatapnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum samar, lalu Junsu segera berjalan mendahuluinya dengan posisi tepat di depan Jaejoong.

            Petugas _security_ yang berjaga di pintu masuk melihat kedatangan Jaejoong dan merasa bahwa Jaejoong akan keluar, segera membukakan pintu. Seketika itu juga suara riuh langsung memenuhi ruangan. Suara _blitz_ pun tak kalah dari teriakan-teriakan para _fans_. Junsu dengan sigap berusaha mencari celah, membukakan jalan untuk Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong tetap mengekor di belakang Junsu sambil merendahkan kepalanya.

            Suara wartawan yang berusaha mencari berita untuk bertahan hidup itu, memenuhi telinga Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi dengan suara teriakan _fans_ yang mayoritas _yeoja_ , membuat kepala Jaejoong mulai pening. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Tangan-tangan wartawan yang menyodorkan alat perekam ataupun _mic_ ke arahnya membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak leluasa. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sesak.

            Jaejoong meringis ketika merasakan sebuah tangan seseorang yang mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Jaejoong coba menepis tangan itu, namun kemudian tangan lain berhasil menyentuh wajahnya dan kuku panjang tangan itu sukses membuat sebuah luka cakar di pipi kanan Jaejoong.

            ‘ _Sasaeng_ _fans_ ,’ batin Jaejoong dengan nada pahit.

            Sulit sekali bergerak di antara kerumunan itu.Tangan-tangan lain yang memegangi bajunya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika itu juga Jaejoong terkesiap. Punggung Junsu tak lagi ada di depan matanya, dia bisa melihat Junsu ada beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha melewati kerumunan itu, setidaknya dia harus bisa mengejar Junsu. Junsu sendiri tampaknya terlalu sibuk mencari celah sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong tidak lagi ada tepat di belakangnya.

            Jaejoong mulai panik. Dia tidak ingin terjebak disini. Ketika pikirannya kalut dan melayang-layang entah kemana, sebuah lengan mendekap punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Sekarang di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang _namja_ bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengamati _namja_ yang entah muncul dari mana itu. Penampilan _namja_ itu mirip seperti seorang _bodyguard_. Pakaiannya serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah. _Namja_ itu juga mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan topi hitam. Napas Jaejoong tercekat begitu menyadari identitas _namja_ misterius itu.

            Sementara itu, _namja_ misterius itu mendekap Jaejoong lebih erat agar mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di punggung Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang di depan mereka agar Jaejoong bisa berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia dengan berbagai tujuan itu. Kepalanya tegak menatap ke depan.

            Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa asing ketika _namja_ misterius itu mendekapnya dengan cukup erat. Sebaliknya, dia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Jaejoong hapal betul perasaan ini. Dan dia tahu dengan pasti kalau _namja_ ini adalah Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho yang mungkin masih menjadi kekasihnya.

            “Kenapa…?” desis Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho.

            Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong dan kemudian tersenyum, sebuah senyum lembut dan menenangkan yang sangat dirindukan Jaejoong. “Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu? Apa kau lupa?” kata Yunho pelan, namun cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Jaejoong yang berada di dekatnya.

            Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Segera ditundukkannya kepalanya lagi. _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong kini hanya sibuk menekuri bumi tempat berpijaknya, mengamati langkahnya yang meski pendek-pendek namun pasti. Tidak ada kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Jaejoong. Perasaannya sekarang campur aduk, Jaejoong sendiri bingung dengan dirinya.

            Yunho yang ada di sampingnya sekarang cukup membuat rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Dekapan hangat dari tubuh Yunho. Tangan kasar yang sering mengusap kepalanya. Bahu tegap yang sering jadi tempatnya bersandar. Jaejoong merindukan setiap hal yang ada pada seorang Jung Yunho.

            “Cepatlah masuk,” suara rendah Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong membuka matanya yang ternyata sedari tadi terpejam dan menemukan pintu _van_ yang terbuka ada di depannya. Sudah berhasilkah dia melewati kerumunan manusia itu?

            Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan menemukan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sekarang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh itu. Dia bisa merasakannya meski masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam.

            “Jaejoong- _ah_ , cepat masuk,” seru Junsu yang sudah berada di dalam _van_.

            Jaejoong menatap Junsu, dan menatap Yunho lagi. Setelah itu, meski tanpa keinginan dari hatinya, tubuhnya mulai bergerak memasuki _van_. Tepat setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam _van_ , pintu _van_ tersebut menutup dengan cepat. Dan sekian detik kemudian, _van_ itu mulai melaju meninggalkan kerumunan manusia dengan desahan kecewa dari masing-masing manusia itu.

            Jaejoong yang sudah berada di dalam _van_ , tak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Yunho, sebelum kemudian sosok itu menghilang ditelan oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai bergerak berpencar itu.

            “Apa orang itu…?” tanya Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong.

            Junsu yang bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, hanya bisa menggantungkan kalimatnya.

            Jaejoong yang mendengar Junsu bertanya kepadanya, segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dihempaskannya punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, dan matanya menatap ke bawah dengan sendu. “Ya,” jawab Jaejoong pendek saja. Dia tahu maksud Junsu meski orang itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

            Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Junsu sudah bisa menebak siapa _bodyguard_ misterius yang mendadak muncul dan melindungi Jaejoong itu. _Bodyguard_ misterius itu pastilah Jung Yunho, tidak salah lagi.

-xxx-

            Melewati kerumunan manusia penuh ambisi ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Apalagi sambil melindungi seseorang, tentu akan terasa lebih sulit lagi. Mati-matian Yunho berusaha membawa Jaejoong keluar dari antara orang-orang ini.

            “Kenapa…?” desis Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong bertanya kepadanya melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

            ‘Kenapa perlu menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?’ batin Yunho sambil matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. “Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu? Apa kau lupa?” jawab Yunho akhirnya.

            ‘Seorang laki-laki tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, benar ‘kan?’ pikir Yunho lagi.

            Sebenarnya Yunho juga tak mengerti kenapa dia perlu sampai berjanji seperti itu. Kalau dipikirkan dalam-dalam, mungkin ini karena dia masih mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Dia rela berpakaian bak _bodyguard_ demi membantu Jaejoong. Dia rela asalkan itu demi Jaejoong. Ya, mungkin alasan cinta adalah yang paling tepat.

            “Cepatlah masuk,” ujar Yunho begitu mereka sampai di dekat _van_.

            Manajer Jaejoong sudah ada di dalam _van_ dan kini sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Yunho balas dengan tersenyum. Perlahan Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Jaejoong begitu namja itu mulai memasuki _van_. Pintu _van_ segera tertutup dan _van_ dengan kaca gelap itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat yang rusuh itu. Yunho tak melepaskan pandangannya dari _van_ yang bergerak makin menjauh itu.

            “Haah, tak kusangka aku benar-benar melakukannya,” kata seorang _namja_ berpakaian sama seperti Yunho, yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Yunho.

            _Namja_ itu melepaskan topinya dan mulai mengibas-ibaskantopi hitam itu ke arah wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengusir panas dan keringat dari tubuhnya.

            Yunho yang menyadari kalau sahabatnya yang bernama Park Yoochun itu berdiri di dekatnya, menatap ke arah _namja_ itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling. Orang-orang, baik _fans_ maupun wartawan, mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Kemudian dilepasnya kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya dan dimasukkannya ke saku jasnya. Setelah itu mata sipitnya kembali menatap ke arah dimana _van_ itu pergi.

            “Bagaimana?” tanya Yoochun sambil ikut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Yunho, meski _van_ itu tak lagi terlihat.

            “Lancar, tapi kita sedikit terlambat. Aku melihat ada bekas luka cakar samar di wajahnya, ada _sasaeng_ _fans_ yang berhasil menyentuhnya kurasa,” jawab Yunho sambil tangannya melepas topi yang ada di kepalanya.

            “Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?” tanya Yoochun ingin tahu. Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng lemah.

            Kedua _namja_ itu kemudian hanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Yoochun menatap sekilas ke arah Yunho yang sedang tertunduk. Yoochun cukup mengenal Yunho dan dia tahu di wajah sahabatnya itu ada suatu kepedihan. Mungkin ada juga penyesalan dan kegembiraan di sana, Yoochun tak tahu dengan pasti.

            “Haahh, ternyata jadi _bodyguard_ susah juga ya,” ujar Yoochun memecah keheningan, sambil menghela napas berat.

            Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, “Aku juga berpikiran sama.”

            “ _Yah_ ~ Jung, pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku makan siang selama sebulan, _arra_? Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membuatku melakukan hal seperti ini.”

            Yunho tertawa pelan kemudian memutar badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Yoochun, “ _Arraseo_ ,” sahutnya, “ _Jeongmal gomawo_ , Yoochun- _ah_. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.”

            Yoochun balas menatap Yunho. Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu sembari berkata, “Kalau untukmu tentu saja tidak merepotkan, Yunho- _ya_ , kita sahabat ‘kan?”

            Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yoochun memang sahabat yang paling pengertian.

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Winter, 2 years ago_ **

**_Seoul_ ** **_, 11.15 p.m_ **

            Kim Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghelanya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Dieratkannya mantel sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

            Entah kemana kakinya membawanya pergi, Jaejoong hanya berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Tatapannya kosong ke depan, sesekali kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit malam yang hari ini tampak cerah tak berawan.

            Lagi-lagi, Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Kata-kata Song Jihyun terus dan masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Kata-kata perpisahan yang sama sekali tidak Jaejoong kira akan meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih. Kata-kata yang tak bisa dia sangkal. Kata-kata yang membuatnya tersadar dan terhempas ke kehidupan jelata. Kata-kata yang sempat menjadi kekhawatirannya. Tentang dirinya, yang kini menjadi salah satu artis papan atas Korea.

_“Jaejoong-ah, eum… maaf… tapi kupikir hubungan kita sampai di sini saja. Belakangan ini kita berdua sama-sama sibuk. Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi dan kau… belakangan ini kau semakin populer. Aku… membaca banyak artikel di internet tentangmu. Promo album, iklan, drama, tour, aku yakin banyak hal yang harus kaulakukan.”_

_“Apa maksudmu, Jihyun-ah?”_

_“Aku… maaf… tapi belakangan ini aku merasa risih, eum… dengan status kita masing-masing. Kau tahu, aku ini orang biasa, bukan dari kalangan artis sepertimu. Dan akhir-akhir ini kariermu sedang menanjak, fansmu pun bertambah. Aku merasa… kita ada di dunia yang berbeda… dan kurasa… aku tidak bisa lagi. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, Jaejoong-ah. Kau… mengerti maksudku bukan?”_

_“…”_

_“Kurasa… kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Mungkin sudah cukup sampai di sini.”_

            Song Jihyun adalah kekasihnya —sekarang mantan kekasihnya— sejak sebelum Jaejoong memulai debutnya. Bertemu di sebuah toko bunga tempat Jihyun bekerja sambilan, ketika Jaejoong memulai hari-hari pertama perantauannya ke Seoul. Sepasang remaja muda yang bertemu tanpa disengaja, kemudian saling tertarik satu sama lain, dan hanya butuh waktu sampai mereka memutuskan sebuah komitmen hubungan.

            Mereka pernah berkomitmen. Ya, layaknya pasangan muda lainnya, berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan melindungi, berkomunikasi tanpa ada yang disembunyikan dari satu sama lain. Semuanya berjalan biasa, tak ada yang aneh dari pasangan ini. Sementara waktu terus berjalan sembari membawa takdir lain dalam kehidupan mereka.

            Jaejoong yang lolos ajang pencarian bakat dan menjalani masa _training_ , akhirnya memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo pria. Sementara Jihyun mulai sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul. Sibuk dengan jalan hidup yang baru sebagai seorang dewasa, membuat mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Komunikasi lewat ponsel terkadang tidak terlalu membantu intensivitas hubungan mereka. Semuanya pun perlahan berubah.

            Langkah Jaejoong kembali terhenti. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menekuri salju yang ada di dekat kakinya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Jaejoong menyadarinya sekarang. Selama ini dia terlalu egois, beranggapan bahwa hubungannya dengan Jihyun baik-baik saja. Terlalu egois, sehingga Jaejoong lupa memikirkan perasaan Jihyun terhadap dirinya yang sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Terlalu egois, sehingga Jaejoong tak ingatuntuk berpikir bagaimana perasaan Jihyun terhadap dirinya yang kini dikelilingi oleh _fans_ - _fans_ yang mayoritas _yeoja_. Terlalu egois, sehingga Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia menyakiti Jihyun perlahan-lahan. Dia… mungkin memang bukanlah pacar yang baik.

            Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa hawa terasa makin dingin. Ditatapnya lagi langit malam yang gelap, dan salju mengenai wajahnya. Salju mulai turun lagi malam ini. Dan udara dingin membuat Jaejoong tidak betah untuk berdiri diam terlalu lama.

            Kakinya kembali membawanya entah kemana. Yang pasti bukan ke apartemen, dia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri seorang diri di dalam apartemen, itu bisa membuat _mood_ nya memburuk. Berada di luar dan melihat-lihat malam hari di kota Seoul setidaknya cukup untuk membantunya membebaskan pikirannya dan menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

            Insting Jaejoong sebagai seorang artis sepertinya sudah cukup terasah belakangan ini. Beberapa kali Jaejoong bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tatapan mereka tak biasa, mungkin karena penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jaejoong mulai merasa risih. Sekalipun sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, tapi dia juga tak ingin dikenali apalagi diusik oleh orang lain yang mengenali dirinya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang tengah naik daun. Dia butuh waktu privasinya sekarang. Dan melayani permintaan tanda tangan atau foto bersama tidak tepat dilakukan saat ini.

            Sebelum semakin banyak orang yang memandang curiga ke arahnya, Jaejoong segera mengeratkan syal abu-abu di lehernya, dan menarik syalnya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya hingga ke cuping hidung. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku mantel dan Jaejoong melangkah dengan usaha untuk terlihat sebagai masyarakat biasa, bukan sebagai seorang masyarakat yang sering hilir mudik di berbagai acara televisi.

            Salju turun makin deras. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya karena salju semakin sering mengenai kepalanya yang tak terlindungi topi atau apapun dan membuat sensasi dingin merambat di sel-sel saraf kepalanya. Dia harus beberapa kali menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dari rambutnya. Setelah putus dari pacarnya, salju-salju dingin ini hanya memperburuk keadaan. Tapi Jaejoong pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena kedinginan.

            Langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya terus menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang meskipun sudah hampir tengah malam tapi tetap saja diterangi oleh lampu-lampu pertokoan dan lampu-lampu jalan. Kedua kakinya baru berhenti ketika Jaejoong sampai di sebuah halte bus. Instingnya yang sedang bekerja lebih tajam dari logikanya menyuruhnya untuk duduk di halte bus itu. Setidaknya untuk berteduh sejenak, menghindari salju-salju yang terus berjatuhan di kepalanya.

            Jaejoong menghela napas lagi, entah yang untuk keberapa kalinya dalam sepanjang dirinya berjalan tadi, sebelum kemudian duduk di halte itu. Syukurlah tidak ada orang lain di halte itu, jadi Jaejoong bisa merasa aman tanpa perlu menghadapi tatapan curiga dari orang lain. Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah bus berhenti di depannya dan pintu bus terbuka. Jaejoong masih dalam diamnya dan tidak beranjak untuk naik ke bus, dan bus pun melaju meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di halte itu.

            Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Jaejoong selain duduk diam. Pikirannya hanya sibuk melayang-layang di udara dan matanya hanya mengikuti pergerakan mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalanan. Entah berapa lama Jaejoong duduk di sana. Dia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jaejoong tidak mencoba mencari asal suara itu, dia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang lain sehingga bisa membuat orang lain itu menatapnya sebelum selanjutnya memandang curiga.

            Suara derap langkah kaki itu tak terdengar lagi. Dan tanpa menengokkan kepalanya, Jaejoong tahu kalau si pemilik langkah kaki tadi sekarang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bahkan kesunyian di malam itu bisa membuat Jaejoong mendengar deru napas si pemilik langkah kaki tadi. Langkah kaki yang cepat dan napas yang menderu, Jaejoong yakin orang ini pasti baru saja berlari.

            “Aish, terlambat,” desis si pemilik langkah kaki tadi.

            Meskipun pelan, tapi umpatan kesal itu tertangkap di telinga Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap orang asing yang mengganggu kesendiriannya di halte itu.

            Seorang _namja_ , dengan rambut _brunette_ yang sedikit berantakan karena angin, tengah menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mulutnya masih mendesis kesal sembari tangan kanannya mengacak rambut untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sebuah ransel hitam yang terlihat berat melekat di punggungnya. Melihat _namja_ itu sekilas cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih kedinginan.

            _Namja_ itu tidak mengenakan apapun atau bahkan sebuah syal, selain mantel yang sepertinya juga tidak terlalu tebal. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih kedinginan daripada Jaejoong sekarang, setidaknya itu membuat Jaejoong tidak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan. Jaejoong menatap lebih lekat wajah _namja_ asing itu. Wajahnya yang kecil itu cukup tampan, dengan matanya yang sipit membuat tatapan _namja_ itu berkesan tajam dan tegas.

            Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat dilihatnya _namja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Sembari merapal, berharap agar _namja_ asing itu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, Jaejoong berusaha acuh dengan sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling.

            Sementara itu, _namja_ asing yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, balik menatap Jaejoong. Alisnya bertaut melihat Jaejoong yang seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak mau ambil pusing, _namja_ asing itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

            Menit demi menit dilalui dalam diam oleh kedua _namja_ yang tidak saling mengenal ini. Jaejoong yang merasa _namja_ asing ini tidak akan mengusiknya pun sudah kembali larut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau diam-diam _namja_ asing yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

            “Kau Kim Jaejoong, ‘kan?” Sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul dari _namja_ asing itu membuat Jaejoong seketika terkesiap. Punggung Jaejoong menegak dan ditatapnya _namja_ asing di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan horor.

            ‘Kenapa orang ini mengenaliku, sih?’ batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengacuhkan pertanyaan _namja_ itu dan memilih untuk diam. Tatapannya pun sudah teralih kembali ke arah jalanan.

            “Benar ‘kan?” desak _namja_ bersuara _bass_ itu. Jaejoong tetap keukeuh untuk diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa.

            “Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti…”

            “Sssttt!” Jaejoong dengan panik menyela kalimat _namja_ itu, dengan telunjuk menempel di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan _namja_ itu agar diam. Sementara _namja_ itu hanya balas menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong.

            “Apa?”

            “Jangan keras-keras, bagaimana kalau orang lain mendengarnya,” ujar Jaejoong dengan suara lirih, sambil matanya menatap was-was ke sekeliling mereka.

 _Namja_ itu terdiam, lalu menjentikkan jarinya sembari berkata, “Ah, kau tidak ingin ketahuan oleh _fans_ mu, ya?”

            Jaejoong hanya diam dan memilih untuk kembali bungkam. Selain malas meladeninya, bukankah berbahaya jika berbicara dengan orang asing?

            “Tenang saja, aku bukan _fans_ mu. Yaa~ meskipun aku tahu lagu-lagumu sih,” ujar _namja_ itu lagi. Meski Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tapi _namja_ itu bisa menebak sendiri jawabannya, melihat dari situasi dan kondisi sekarang. “Adikku penggemar beratmu. Di dinding kamarnya banyak postermu. Dan lagi belakangan ini kau semakin terkenal, jadi semakin sering muncul di TV. Tak heran aku bisa dengan mudah mengenalimu.”

            Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Mudah dikenali? Benarkah Jaejoong mudah dikenali oleh orang awam sekalipun? Berarti mungkin sepanjang jalan tadi orang-orang yang menatapnya lekat bukan hanya curiga melainkan memang mengenali seorang Kim Jaejoong? ‘Astaga…’ batin Jaejoong, masih tidak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

            “Jadi… apa yang dilakukan olehmu di halte bus ini saat waktu hampir tengah malam?” tanya _namja_ itu lagi, seolah tidak menyerah untuk terus menanyai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menatap _namja_ itu dan menjawab singkat, “Tidak ada.”

 _Namja_ itu menggumam kecil mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. “Jam segini sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat. Apa kau sedang menunggu bus?” tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

            Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, memutuskan untuk diam saja.

            “Ah baiklah, mungkin kau memang sedang tak ingin diganggu ya,” ujar _namja_ itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang masih cukup ramai oleh kendaraan. “Apa kau juga tidak mau melayani permintaan tanda tangan?” pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya dilontarkan oleh _namja_ itu mulai membuat Jaejoong kesal.

            Menyadari perubahan raut muka Jaejoong, _namja_ itu segera berkata, “Ah _mian_ , _mian_. Harusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.”

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal tanpa menatap _namja_ itu sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi melihat salju yang masih terus turun membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk melatih kesabarannya dengan duduk di halte ini bersama _namja_ asing yang cukup cerewet itu.

            Cukup lama mereka berdua hanya duduk diam, membuat Jaejoong mulai lega. Baru saja dia mengira _namja_ asing itu sudah menyerah dan berhenti menanyainya, sebuah pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan dari _namja_ itu kembali masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

            “Kalau kau tidak mau memberiku tanda tangan, sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?”

            Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu cukup lama. Dan _namja_ itu menganggapnya sebagai jawaban ‘ya’ atas permintaannya barusan.

            “Benarkah kau sedang berpacaran dengan seorang… eum… mahasiswi yang bukan dari kalangan artis?” tanya _namja_ itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat informasi yang dia dapatkan baru-baru ini.

            Jaejoong terbelalak menatap namja itu segera setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya syok. “Da—dari mana kau tahu hal itu?” tanya Jaejoong, suaranya bergetar karena terlalu kaget.

            “Dari mana? Tentu saja dari televisi, dari internet juga. Semua orang sedang ramai membicarakan hal itu. Memangnya kau tidak sadar?”

            Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Otaknya kini penuh dnegan berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi. Dari mana _infotainment_ itu tahu kalau dia sedang berpacaran dengan Song Jihyun? Dari mana berita itu berasal? Apa… Jihyun yang terusik karena berita-berita itu akhirnya memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka?

            “Sepertinya kau baru dengar berita ini ya,” celetuk _namja_ itu lagi, melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang langsung berubah, “Eh, bukankah kau baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah selesai melakukan _tour_ di Jepang? Mungkin karena itu kau tidak mendengar berita ini. Tapi aneh juga, apa agensimu tidak memberi tahu? Atau mereka juga tidak tahu?”

            Jaejoong hanya menatap _namja_ itu sekilas, sebelum kemudian kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Rasanya mendadak ada batu seberat satu ton yang menimpa kepalanya dan membuatnya merasa pusing.

            “Eh tunggu, jangan salah sangka. Aku tahu kau baru saja kembali dari Jepang karena adikku. Dia _fans_ beratmu yang setiap hari berceloteh tentangmu. Karena itu, tidak heran kalau aku tahu… lumayan banyak tentangmu. Itu gara-gara adikku,” tandas namja itu cepat.

            Entah sebenarnya dia perlu mengatakan hal itu atau tidak, tapi yang pasti _namja_ itu tidak ingin Jaejoong salah sangka dan mengira kalau diam-diam dirinya ternyata juga salah satu _fans_ nya.

 _Namja_ itu melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang terdiam, “Jadi memang benar yaa…”

            Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana dan berkata apa. Mau menyangkal, rasanya sudah terlambat. Mau mengiyakan, tapi bukankah Jaejoong baru saja putus? Berarti sekarang dia sudah tidak berpacaran lagi ‘kan? Dan detik berikutnya hanya helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

            Helaan napas Jaejoong barusan menarik perhatian _namja_ asing itu. Dia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tampak seperti sedang meratapi diri sendiri itu. _Namja_ itu menatap Jaejoong lebih lekat. Selama ini dia memang sering melihat Kim Jaejoong di televisi maupun di poster yang ada di kamar adiknya, tapi dia baru menyadari kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang benar-benar terlihat manis di matanya. Kim Jaejoong memang tampan, _namja_ itu juga mengakuinya, tapi di matanya wajah Kim Jaejoong lebih tepat dideskripsikan dengan kata manis. Badannya pun cukup bagus, mungkin karena sering latihan. Tetapi rasanya, ada sesuatu yang lain dari diri Kim Jaejoong yang menarik perhatian _namja_ itu. Dan sesuatu itu memancing dirinya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong yang sedari tadi benar-benar terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata sipit bak rubah yang sedang memperhatikannya. Terlalu banyak yang muncul dalam benaknya. Tentang Jihyun, tentang gosip, tentang dirinya sendiri.

            Kepala Jaejoong kembali terangkat dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang semakin kelam. Salju masih turun. Irisnya yang suka mencari penghiburan dengan menatap bintang-bintang di langit, kini hanya menatap sendu ke arah bayang-bayang bulan yang tertutup oleh awan. Entah karena terlalu syok bercampur kaget atau apa, sedari perpisahannya dengan Jihyun, Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa pun selain hampa. Baru kini, dadanya mulai terasa sesak oleh rasa sakit yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dan paru-parunya pun terasa sulit mendapatkan oksigen. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

            _Namja_ asing yang sejak tadi menatap Jaejoong terkesiap kaget melihat bulir air mata di sudut mata Jaejoong yang seolah siap turun kapan saja. Ekspresi sendu bercampur sedih juga terlihat jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Sorot matanya yang terarah ke atas penuh dengan kepedihan.

            “Kau baru putus dengan pacarmu?” tanya _namja_ itu, spontan saja. _Namja_ itu sendiri tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan meluncur begitu saja darinya, “Maaf,” imbuhnya buru-buru begitu melihat Jaejoong bereaksi karena pertanyaannya itu.

            Jaejoong menatap _namja_ asing itu yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tampak sedang menyesali kata-katanya barusan. Memang, pertanyaan tadi menambah perih di dadanya, seperti menabur garam di atas luka. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, sudah putus hubungan dengan kekasih yang masih dicintainya, Song Jihyun.

            “Tanpa kukatakan pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, ‘kan?” ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, dengan suara lirih dan sedikit bergetar. _Namja_ itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

            Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pedih ke arah _namja_ asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal itu, sementara _namja_ itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… agak kaget mungkin? “Kau pasti berpikir aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, ‘kan?” ujar Jaejoong. Matanya kembali sibuk menekuri salju-salju yang jatuh ke tanah.

            “Maaf,” kata _namja_ asing itu lagi.

            “Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Memang itulah kenyataannya,” jawab Jaejoong, nadanya terdengar pahit.

            “Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, termasuk adikku.”

            Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan _namja_ itu barusan, “ _Gomawo_ ,” katanya sambil tersenyum samar ke arah _namja_ itu.

            Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat _namja_ itu balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum _namja_ itu terasa hangat dan meneduhkan. Kenapa… kenapa Jaejoong mendadak bisa merasa begitu dekat?

            Kedua _namja_ ini kembali terdiam. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang berbeda dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sementara malam semakin larut. Kendaraan masih berlalu lalang di depan mereka, tapi jumlahnya mulai berkurang. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul, sudah mulai jarang terlihat. Salju yang turun dan cuaca yang dingin membuat Seoul malam ini tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Musim dingin memang terkadang membawa kemalasan tersendiri untuk beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

            “Aku… masih mencintainya. Tapi ternyata tak ada yang bisa kuubah hanya dengan cinta. Sekalipun aku masih ingin bersamanya, tapi ternyata aku menyakitinya. Tak kusangka menjadi artis ternyata bisa begini menyakitkan. Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak,” kata Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan sebuah senyum pedih kembali tampak di wajahnya.

            Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, Jaejoong bisa berkata-kata seperti itu pada orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal atau pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Dia bisa dengan mudah mencurahkan perasaannya pada _namja_ yang baru dia temui beberapa waktu lalu. Jaejoong hanya merasa… begitu dekat dan hatinya seolah berkata _namja_ itu tidak asing baginya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasa seperti itu.

            “Ah _mian_ , aku jadi terbawa emosi dan bicara terlalu banyak,” buru-buru Jaejoong menambahkan, ketika dia menyadari yang baru saja dikatakannya mungkin saja terlalu jauh.

            “Aku bisa memahami perasaanmu,” sahut _namja_ asing itu, membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan penuh minat.

 _Namja_ itu menoleh dan balas menatap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum simpul, “Aku tahu karena aku juga pernah patah hati karena seorang wanita. Eum… rasanya mungkin seperti langit runtuh menimpa kepalamu dan membuatmu merasa inilah akhir dari dunia.” Jaejoong meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan samar.

            “Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, waktu sendiri yang nantinya akan menghapus lukamu sedikit demi sedikit.”

Mata Jaejoong masih terpaku pada _namja_ asing itu, yang kini hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Mendengar kata-katanya tadi, Jaejoong merasa lega dan cukup terhibur. Perasaannya pun jadi hangat. Kenapa?

            “ _Gomawo_ ,” ucap Jaejoong lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh _namja_ asing itu. Dia tersenyum masih dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya ketika menyadari kalau dia sedang terlarut pada sosok _namja_ asing itu. Dia jadi merasa sedikit salah tingkah, meskipun _namja_ itu tidak memergokinya yang sedang menatap _namja_ itu lekat-lekat.

Kedua anak manusia itu kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam alam pikir mereka sendiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan satu sama lain, keduanya beberapa kali saling melirik meski tidak sampai bertemu pandang. Mencuri-curi pandang untuk menatap satu sama lain dengan lebih seksama, sambil mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dirasakan satu sama lain.

            _Namja_ asing itu mulai terusik oleh dinginnya angin malam di akhir tahun. Kedua telapak tangannya tertangkup dan digosok-gosokkan, untuk lebih menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang hampir membeku kedinginan. Memang salahnya sendiri, karena terburu-buru untuk mengejar bus terakhir, dia sampai melupakan sarung tangan dan syalnya.

            _Namja_ itu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menggumam kecil, sebelum dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

 _Namja_ asing itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berkata, “Sepertinya ini sudah larut. Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum aku diomeli oleh orang-orang di rumah.”

            Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap _namja_ asing yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu. _Namja_ itu sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan mengeratkan mantelnya. ‘Mungkin dia sudah terlalu kedinginan berada di luar, makanya memutuskan untuk pulang,’ pikir Jaejoong.

            “Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pulang naik apa? Bus terakhir sudah berangkat loh. Atau kau mau naik kereta bawah tanah?” tanya _namja_ itu sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tampaknya tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari halte bus yang semakin dingin itu, “Atau… kau masih mau di sini?” tambahnya.

            Jaejoong mengeratkan syalnya dan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, menciptakan embun dari helaan napasnya, “Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tak usah khawatir,” jawabnya.

 _Namja_ asing itu mengangguk-angguk kecil, “Benar juga,” katanya sambil maju satu langkah ke depan, “Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu.”

            Jaejoong mengangguk.

            “Sampai bertemu lain waktu.”

            “Eum,” gumam Jaejoong.

 _Namja_ itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di halte bus itu. Iris Jaejoong menatap lekat punggung _namja_ itu yang makin menjauh.

            “Hei tunggu!” seru Jaejoong sembari bangkit berdiri. _Namja_ asing itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jaejoong.

            “Ah itu… eum… siapa namamu?” tanya Jaejoong, sedikit berteriak mengingat _namja_ asing itu yang memang sudah agak jauh darinya.

 _Namja_ asing itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin tahu namanya?

            Seolah mengerti arti tatapan _namja_ itu, Jaejoong segera berkata, “Eum… sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah bersedia mendengar keluh kesahku, mungkin aku bisa mengirimkan tiket _showcase_ untukmu juga adikmu.”

            “Tidak perlu repot-repot,” sahut _namja_ asing itu sembari tertawa kecil.

            “Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Anggap saja ini _fan-service_ , pemberian dari idola untuk _fans_ nya.”

 _Namja_ itu lagi-lagi terkikik geli. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri entah mengapa jadi gugup menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ itu.

            “Jung Yunho,” seru _namja_ itu, “Namaku Jung Yunho.”

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	6. Chapter 6

“Jae… Jaejoong- _ah_.”

            Kim Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil, dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap menatap sekeliling. Dilihatnya Junsu yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatap dengan pandangan cemas. Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengusap-usap matanya.

            “ _Waeyo_ , _hyung_?” tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

            “Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya duduk diam,” jawab Junsu, dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

            “Ah _gwaenchana_ , _hyung_. Aku hanya sedikit merasa lelah.”

            Meski Jaejoong berkata baik-baik saja, tapi Junsu tidak yakin dan masih menatap Jaejoong dengan cemas lalu berkata, “Kalau begitu kembalilah ke hotel dan istirahatlah di kamar. Lagipula besok kau masih ada jadwal pemotretan, ‘kan?”

            “Eh?” sahut Jaejoong bingung.

            “Tidak apa-apa kok, istirahat saja duluan.”

            “Eum…” Jaejoong tampak berpikir sejenak.

            Suasana di ruang karaoke yang cukup luas ini masih riuh. Salah seorang staf sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu, sementara yang lain sibuk bersorak-sorai. Di meja penuh dengan berbagai makanan dan camilan, serta beberapa botol minuman ringan serta _soju_. Jaejoong melirik sekilas jam yang ada di dinding. Waktu ternyata hampir lewat tengah malam.

            Kedatangan Jaejoong ke Jeju adalah untuk pekerjaan, bukan untuk liburan apalagi menghindar dari kejaran pers. Dan saat ini Jaejoong memang sedang berada di salah satu tempat karaoke di Jeju. Dia pergi setelah menerima ajakan dari para kru dan staf sebuah majalah _fashion_ yang sedang bekerja sama dengannya untuk sebuah pemotretan. Acara karaoke ini mungkin menjadi cara bagi mereka untuk bisa melepas penat sejenak dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

            “Mungkin aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar, _hyung_ ,” ujar Jaejoong, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengenakan mantelnya.

            “Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Jae?” tanya Junsu, masih khawatir karena menurut matanya Jaejoong terlihat begitu penat dan banyak pikiran.

            Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, “Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_.”

            Junsu hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh dari keramaian tanpa ada satu pun yang menyadari, dan melihat punggung Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu. Junsu menghela napas kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerumunan orang-orang yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlarut dalam euforia masing-masing.

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menembus pekatnya malam, dan ternyata kakinya membawanya ke sebuah pantai. Tidak ambil pusing, Jaejoong berjalan saja menuju bibir pantai dan menyusurinya. Suara desiran halus ombak menyapa pendengarannya dan memecah kesunyian malam. Hanya butuh beberapa menit berjalan di pantai sebelum Jaejoong melepas sepatunya dan berjalan dengan telanjang kaki, karena merasa kakinya tergelitik untuk menikmati halusnya pasir pantai.

            Jaejoong melangkah dengan ringan, tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang mengenalinya. Fakta bahwa pantai di malam hari begitu sepi atau bahkan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya sedikit melegakan untuk hatinya yang merasa sesak belakangan ini. Sepanjang menyusuri bibir pantai, sesekali ombak mengenai kakinya dengan lembut. Suasana yang tenang sekaligus menghanyutkan ini terasa nyaman bagi Jaejoong.

            Sembari berjalan, sesekali Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah laut. Laut yang tetap terlihat gelam dan kelam, sekalipun bulan menggantung di atasnya. Laut yang meski dipandang sejauh apapun tetap terlihat tak ada ujungnya. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan terdiam. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati desiran angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya, ditambah dengan suara-suara nyiur kelapa yang bergemerisik akrena terusik oleh angin pantai yang cukup kencang. Terasa dingin, tapi juga menenangkan.

            Jaejoong mengeratkan mantelnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, agak menepi karena mulai terusik oleh dinginnya air yang mengenai kakinya. Kedua tangannya menyatu ke belakang tubuhnya, dengan sepasang sepatu yang terkait di jemarinya. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap langit malam yang gelap namun cerah tak berawan. Bulan terlihat bersinar terang di atas sana, ditemani ratusan bintang yang menciptakan konstelasi indah di langit.

            Kaki Jaejoong kembali terhenti. Matanya kini sibuk memandang bintang-bintang. Sejak kecil Jaejoong memang suka sekali melihat bintang, dan kebiasaan melihat bintang itu terus terbawa hingga di umurnya yang sekarang. Jaejoong tersenyum samar, masih sambil memandang bintang-bintang. Bintang-bintang itu selalu berhasil menghibur hatinya.

            Jaejoong melangkah lagi, kali ini lebih menepi lagi. Setelah dirasa menemukan tempat yang pas, Jaejoong meletakkan sepatunya, kemudian duduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan beralaskan pasir. Kedua telapak tangannya saling tertaut dan digunakan sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali sibuk memandangi bintang. Bintang-bintang itu memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

            Kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong kembali tertutup. Dia tengah menikmati halusnya pasir pantai tempat punggungnya bersandar, angin malam yang mengalir lembut membawa dingin yang menenangkan, gemerisik pohon-pohon kelapa, dan desir ombak.

_“Kau suka sekali melihat bintang ya?”_

            Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan seketika membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya segera terduduk dan matanya mengamati sekeliling. Suara tadi mendadak terngiang di telinganya dan terdengar sangat nyata. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak menemukan siapa pun di dekatnya. Sepi, dan hanya ada dia seorang.

            Jaejoong menarik napas dalam, sebelum akhirnya berbaring lagi dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Masih dengan telapak tangan sebagai penyangga kepalanya, Jaejoong menatap lurus ke atas, ke arah langit yang bertabur bintang.

_“Aku sering melihatmu keluar ke beranda pada malam hari, dan berdiri diam di sana sambil menatap ke atas.”_

            Kali ini Jaejoong yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kaget, sekaligus bingung. Ya, Jaejoong sangat yakin kalau suara _bass_ yang terngiang di telinganya itu adalah suara Yunho, suara yang memang akrab di telinganya. Dan Jaejoong masih ingat benar, kata-kata Yunho yang tadi mendengung di telinganya dan pembicaraan mereka dulu.

            Jaejoong mendesis pelan, merasa kesal sekaligus kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat merindukan Yunho sampai-sampai berimajinasi seperti ini. Jaejoong kemudian memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada otaknya untuk memutar kembali memori setahun lalu itu dalam benaknya.

_“Eum, aku sangat suka melihat bintang,”_ barusan itu suara Jaejoong, dia masih ingat dengan jelas kata-katanya waktu itu.

_“Appa meninggal waktu aku berumur 9 tahun. Waktu tahu selamanya tidak akan bisa bertemu Appa lagi, aku menangis sepanjang hari. Aku terus menangis, sampai akhirnya suatu saat Umma menghiburku dengan berkata padaku bahwa Appa sebenarnya tidak pergi jauh, beliau hanya pergi ke langit dan menjadi bintang di atas sana. Umma bilang, aku masih bisa melihat Appa yang bersinar di atas sana. Karena itu, saat itu setiap malam aku menatap ke arah langit dan melihat bintang-bintang, untuk mengobati rasa rinduku pada Appa. Mungkin karena tersugesti juga oleh kata-kata Umma, setiap kali melihat bintang aku merasa hangat, nyaman, dan terhibur. Dan kebiasaan dari kecil itu terus terbawa hingga umurku yang sekarang.”_

            Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya. Mengingat saat-saat dimana dia kehilangan _appa_ adalah kenangan paling pahit dalam hidupnya. Dada Jaejoong mulai terasa sesak. Dia teringat pada ayahnya dan merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam itu muncul lagi ke permukaan hatinya. Dan tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menggumam memanggil ayahnya dengan suara lirih yang bergetar.

            Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya dan menatap bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya. Dadanya terasa makin sesak. Dan mendapati tidak ada Yunho di sampingnya sebagai tempatnya bersandar, dadanya kini mulai berdenyut nyeri.

            “Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _appa_?” kata Jaejoong pelan, terdengar penuh keputusasaan. Dan memang hanya sebuah helaan napas kuat yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang.

            Jaejoong masih menatap bintang. Namun kali ini tatapannya kosong dan terasa hampa. Jaejoong merasa perlahan jiwanya mulai meninggalkan raganya, membuatnya tak lagi bersemangat melewati hari. Dan menit-menit selanjutnya hanya Jaejoong lalui dengan lamunan.

            “Jaejoong- _ah_ ,” sebuah suara dari jauh menyadarkan Jaejoong kembali.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang makin mendekat membuatnya menengok ke samping, mencari sumber suara. Suasana yang gelap dengan penerangan minim membuatnya ragu melihat sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jaejoong baru merasa lega ketika sosok yang berhenti dan berdiri di sampingnya itu adalah Kim Junsu, manejernya.

            “Rupanya kau, _hyung_ ,” ujar Jaejoong sambil mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

            “Eum,” tandas Junsu sambil mengangguk, “Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku berniat menyusulmu. Kucari-cari, ternyata kau ada di sini.”

            Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan kepala sedikit terdongak ke atas, mengingat Junsu yang memang masih berdiri di sebelahnya, “Tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri kok,” sahutnya.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu, mencoba menerka arti ekspresi manajernya itu, sebelum kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir pantai. Junsu yang melihat hal itu akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Dilihatnya sekilas Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

            “Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

            “Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ,” jawab Jaejoong tanpa membuka matanya.

Junsu mendesah pelan sebagai respon, dan kemudian kedua _namja_ ini hanya terdiam, menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Hanya ada suara debur ombak yang sesekali mencoba memecah kesunyian malam itu.

            “Maafkan aku, Jae,” kata Junsu mencoba memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

            Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar Junsu tiba-tiba meminta maaf, membuka matanya dan menatap Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

            “Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa membantumu keluar dari masalah ini,” lanjut Junsu.

            Ini benar-benar ungkapan permintaan maaf yang tulus darinya, yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin dia katakan sejak dulu namun belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Baru sekaranglah Junsu merasa kalau inilah saat yang pas.

            “Kenapa bicara seperti itu, _hyung_? Ini bukan salahmu kok, tidak perlu sampai minta maaf segala. Ini semua karena diriku sendiri,” kata Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap ke bintang.

            “Tapi, Jae, setidaknya seharusnya aku bisa memberikanmu jalan keluar atau…”

            “Sudahlah, _hyung_ , tidak apa-apa kok,” sela Jaejoong.

            Junsu diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sekalipun Jaejoong berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja Junsu merasa bersalah padanya. Dia merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk Jaejoong. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong yang seperti sekrang ini, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

            “ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Jaejoong. Junsu menegok dan menatap Jaejoong. “Menurutmu, apa Yunho membenciku?” tanyanya.

            “Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?” Junsu hanya balik bertanya.

            “Aku sudah menyakitinya sampai seperti ini. Kurasa Yunho pasti membenciku sekarang,” sahut Jaejoong dengan nada pahit. Lidahnya sendiri terasa getir ketika mengucapkannya.

            Junsu diam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, “Kurasa tidak Jae,” jawabnya.

            Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban Junsu. Dia pikir Junsu berkata seperti itu untuk sedikit menghiburnya.  Tapi meskipun sudah yakin dengan perkiraannya, tetap saja Jaejoong bertanya lagi, “Kenapa tidak, _hyung_?”

            “Memangnya kau tidak merasakannya, Jae?”

            “Eh?” Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya terduduk seketika. Apa yang dimaksud Junsu?

            “Hm… kupikir kau merasakannya juga.”

            “Aku tidak mengerti, _hyung_. Coba bicara yang jelas, jangan buat aku penasaran,” desak Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu lekat-lekat.

            Junsu balas menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bertanya lalu berkata, “Kau masih ingat insiden sebelum kita berangkat ke Jeju, ‘kan?” Jaejoong mengangguk dan Junsu melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Jika Yunho benar membencimu, apa kau pikir dia akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu? Bukankah dia melakukan itu karena dia ingin melindungimu?”

            Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia kaget juga mendengar penuturan Junsu barusan, itu di luar dugaannya. Jaejoong pikir Junsu hanya akan menjawab dengan ‘Aku yakin Yunho tetap mencintaimu’ atau ‘Rasa cintanya padamu pasti tidak berubah’. Jaejoong tidak mengira Junsu akan menjawabnya dengan analisis seperti itu.

            “Kalau dia ingin melindungimu, itu berarti dia tidak membencimu dan masih mencintaimu, ‘kan?”

            Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya diam. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Junsu. Benarkah itu?

            Sekalipun itu bukanlah kebenarannya, tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat perasaan Jaejoong lebih baik sekarang. Dadanya terasa hangat dan asanya terhadap Yunho muncul lagi. Memikirkan perasaan Yunho terhadapnya yang masih sama seperti dulu membuatnya hatinya membaik.

            Tidak mendengar sahutan Jaejoong, Junsu menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menatap ke atas sembari sibuk dengna pikirannya sendiri. Meski samar, tapi Junsu bisa melihat ada seulas senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dan sorot mata Jaejoong yang memandang bintang-bintang terlihat lebih hidup.

            Melihat itu, Junsu ikut tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati, ‘Percayalah padaku, Jae. Kalau soal ini, aku bisa menjamin 100%.’

-xxx-

            Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu tengah hari. Suara bel berdering keras di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara hiruk pikuk siwa-siswa beserta suara derap langkah mereka memenuhi seluruh sudut di salah satu sekolah di Seoul itu. Waktu tengah hari, berarti saatnya jam makan siang.

            “Yo, Yunho~” panggil si guru Biologi bernama Park Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

            Namja bermarga Jung itu menengok dan mendapati Yoochun tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Yunho mengangguk samar dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Setelah menghela napas pelan, Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

            “Iya iya, aku ingat, kok,” ujar Yunho. Tangan kanannya meraba saku belakangnya, memastikan dompetnya masih berada aman disana.

            Yoochun hanya nyengir lebar dan dengan semangat merangkul bahu Yunho dengan semangat, “Enaknya kita makan apa hari ini ya, Yun?” tanyanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru.

            “Terserah kau saja. Asal jangan membuat isi dompetku sekarat,” jawab Yunho ketus saja.

            Yoochun tertawa lebar mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu lalu berkata, “Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu. Kalau gitu kita makan di kantin saja ya.”

            “Jam segini ‘kan sedang ramai-ramainya, Yoochun- _ah_.”

            “Tidak apa ‘kan. Jadi kita bisa merasakan lebih dekat dengan murid-murid kita.”

            “Bicaramu itu terdengar berlagak bijak,” tandas Yunho sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Yoochun dan kembali mengundang tawa dari Yoochun.

            Kedua guru muda yang terkenal di kalangan murid-muridnya ini mengobrol ringan sepanjang kaki mereka melangkah menuju ke kantin sekolah. Setibanya di sana, mereka tak terkejut melihat kantin yang ramai oleh anak-anak. Semuanya kemari dengan tujuan yang sama, mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan.

            “Kau cari tempat, biar aku yang pesan makanan. Oke?”

            Yunho mengangguk menyetujui Yoochun dan tak lupa menambahkan, “Jangan pesan makanan yang tidak-tidak.”

            “ _Arraseo, arraseo_ ,” ujar Yoochun dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang memandang sekeliling untuk mencari tempat mereka makan berdua.

            Setelah berjalan di antara kerumunan anak didiknya, Yunho menemukan sebuah meja kosong di pojok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho melangkahkan kaiknya kesana dan duduk, sebelum meja itu ditempati orang lain. Duduk di pojok tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Sebaliknya, justru lebih terasa nyaman karena jauh dari kerumunan. Sambil menunggu Yoochun datang, Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai sibuk dengan ponsel pintar itu.

            Sementara Yoochun tengah berkutat melewati puluhan manusia di sekelilingnya semabil membawa 2 nampan berisi makan siang mereka sambil terus bersikap ramah pada murid-murid yang berpapasan dan menyapanya. Hei, menjaga _image_ guru yang baik perlu dilakukan dimanapun, ‘kan?

            Setelah mencari dan mengedarkan pandangannya, Yoochun menemukan sosok Yunho yang tengah duduk di bagian pojok. Pria bermata sipit itu tampak sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

            “Yosh,” ujar Yoochun sambil meletakkan kedua nampan di atas meja dan mengambil duduk di depan Yunho.

            Melihat Yunho yang tidak merespon kedatangannya dan masih asyik menatap layar ponsel, Yoochun menyeletuk, “Berhenti memandangi fotonya, Jung.”

            Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Yoochun yang ditatap dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi itu mulai merasa risih. Didekatkannya nampan miliknya ke arahnya sambil berkata, “Lupakan ucapanku barusan.”

            Yunho hanya menghela napas. Ponselnya itu kembali dia masukkan ke dalam saku lalu menarik nampan makan siangnya ke dekatnya. Dahinya berkerut samar melihat makan siangnya hari ini yang terlihat cukup… beragam? Ditatapnya Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat sudah mulai menikmati makannya.

            Yoochun yang sedang mengunyah makannya, mengerti arti tatapan Yunho dan berkata, “Itu menu spesial hari ini, Yun. Enak, coba kau makanlah. Tadi aku berhasil dapat diskon dari penjualnya setelah kubujuk dengan susah payah, jadi jangan menatapku begitu.”

            “Harusnya aku tidak menyetujui usulmu waktu itu,” gumam Yunho setelah lagi-lagi menghela napas, dan mulai memakan makananya.

            “Hei, ini ‘kan bayaran yang pantas. Lenganku kena cakar, dan sampai sekarang belum sembuh. Coba lihat,” sahut Yoochun sambil menyingsing lengan kiri kemejanya dan menunjukkan sebuah luka sepanjang 7 cm kepada Yunho.

            Yunho hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, “Luka itu sudah kering, Yoochun, jangan berlebihan.”

            Yoochun memajukan bibirnya kesal, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Suasana kantin masih ramai, dan biasanya baru akan sepi setelah bel masuk berdering. Tapi kedua _namja_ ini tampaknya tak terpengaruh oleh keriuhan kantin, mereka asyik saja menikmati makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol santai. Sesekali mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah ke arah murid-murid yang menyapa mereka.

            “Yunho.”

            “Hm?”

            “Dia tidak mengabarimu sejak kejadian waktu itu?” tanya Yoochun. Suaranya rendah dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan penuh antisipasi, sementara _namja_ itu hanya terdiam dan meletakkan sumpit.

            “Tidak,” jawab Yunho singkat, lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

            “Kau sudah coba menghubunginya?”

            “Belum.”

            Yoochun mendesis kesal melihat sahabatnya, “Lalu untuk apa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?” serunya dengan nada tinggi, tapi cukup pelan.

            “Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi, Yoochun- _ah_.”

            “Alasan klise itu?” tandas Yoochun, ditatapnya Yunho lekat-lekat.

            “Eum,” Yunho hanya mengangguk dan masih melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Yoochun mendesah pelan, lalu meneguk air mineralnya, “Sudahlah Yun, lupakan saja dia,” katanya setelah menghabiskan sepertiga air di botolnya.

            “Aku tidak bisa. Meskipun ingin, tetap saja aku tidak bisa.”

            “Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, untuk memperjelas semuanya. Bukankah kalau terus seperti ini kesannya seperti dia memberi harapan palsu padamu?” kata Yoochun yang mulai tidak sabar melihat sikap Yunho.

            “Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?” tanya Yunho dengan nada sarkatis.

            Yoochun menopang dagunya sambil berpikir sejenak, “Kau bisa menulis di surat kabar, bilang kalau kau pacarnya yang sebenarnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dari sudut pandangmu.”

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sahabatnya yang menurutnya cukup jenius itu ternyata bisa memberikan saran paling konyol yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidup.

            “Lupakan saja,” tandas Yunho cepat, lalu meneguk air mineralnya, “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kebenaran apa pun dibalik skandal itu,” lanjutnya.

            “Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?” keluh Yoochun. Dia ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya, tapi dia sendiri bingung harus memberikan solusi apa.

            “Tidak ada.”

            “Tidak?”

            “Tidak,” ucap Yunho tegas.

            “Kenapa? Apa kau bisa berdiam terus seperti ini, tanpa kejelasan sama sekali?” kata Yoochun. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan dan matanya menatap dalam ke mata Yunho, mencoba mencari sesuatu melalui sorot mata _namja_ itu.

            “Aku percaya padanya, Yoochun- _ah_. Aku yakin ini semua hanya butuh waktu,” jawab Yunho. Suaranya terdengar tenang, tapi sebenarnya pikiran Yunho sangat kalut.

            Yoochun menyerah. Dia tidak bisa lagi membujuk Yunho untuk melupakan penyanyi itu, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho sangat yakin dengan sikapnya, Yoochun bisa merasakan ketaguhan hati sahabat sekaligus rekan seprofesinya itu. Walaupun pahit, tapi Yunho tetap menelannya dengan tanpa melupakan segala akibat dan risiko.

            Yoochun mendesah pelan sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya, “Terserah kau saja, Yun.”

Yunho hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sebaliknya, di mata Yoochun senyum itu hanya memperlihatkan kepedihan dan kesepian.

            “Aku tahu kau yang paling tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dan tidak kau lakukan, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menatap fotonya di ponselmu, Yun?” ujar Yoochun, membuat Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya, “Kau terlihat menyedihkan dan itu sangat menggangguku,” tambah Yoochun.

            Mendengar itu, Yunho malah menundukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Yoochun menatap heran ke arahnya. Setelah tawanya mereda, Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan sebuah senyum lebar sembari berkata, “ _Gomawo_ , Yoochun- _ah_.”

            “Eh? Kenapa malah berterima kasih?” tanya Yoochun dengan raut muka bingung sekaligus heran.

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

            “Hei tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja, Jung Yunho,” seru Yoochun melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, sambil buru-buru berdiri dan menyusul Yunho.

            ‘Terima kasih, Yoochun- _ah_. Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat baik mau memperhatikan dan peduli padaku,’ batin Yunho sembari sedikit menoleh ke belakang, menatap Yoochun yang tengah berlari kecil menyusulnya melalui ekor matanya.

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kantor agensinya. Setelah kembali dari Jeju, ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya mengenai kontrak dan jadwal aktivitasnya, membuat Jaejong harus datang kemari meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan untuk datang. Junsu membantu mengurusnya, tentu saja karena itu memang pekerjaannya, tapi _namja_ berwajah cukup imut itu langsung pergi begitu urusan selesai. Katanya dia harus menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk Jaejoong. Maka, tinggallah Jaejoong yang harus pulang sendiri.

            Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya sembari menunggu pintu _lift_ di depannya terbuka. Jam 5 sore. Masih ada waktu untuknya membuat makan malam. Dan saat Jaejoong memikirkan apa yang akan dimakannya malam ini, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Jaejoong segera masuk dan menekan tombol yang ada di samping pintu _lift_. Pintu _lift_ menutup beberapa detik kemudian.

            “Jaejoong _hyung_ ,” panggil seseorang yang juga berada di _lift_ yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong menengok ke belakang dan menemukan sosok tinggi yang berdiri di pojok _lift_ sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, “ _Annyeong_ , _hyung_.”

            “Changmin- _ah_ ~ Kau di sini? Aku tidak menyadarinya, hahaha,” kata Jaejoong, diakhiri dengan tawa pelan, menertawai dan juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Shim Changmin, _hoobae_ sekaligus _dongsaeng_ nya.

            “ _Hyung_ sibuk melamun sih,” ujar Changmin.

            Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Changmin, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding _lift_ , “Aku bukannya melamun, aku sedang memikirkan makan malam hari ini,” kilah Jaejoong sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

            “Hm, kukira _hyung_ melamun,” kata Changmin.

            Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan berkata, “Kita bertemu lagi di _lift_ ya? Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini ‘kan?”

            “Iya, _hyung_. Mungkin itu artinya kita dijodohkan untuk bertemu di _lift_ ,” sahut Changmin, mengundang tawa kecil dari Jaejoong, “Ngomong-ngomong, kapan _hyung_ kembali ke Seoul? Kudengar _hyung_ sedang di Jeju,” tambanya.

            “Kemarin sore, Changmin- _ah_. Dan karena ada yang harus kuurus jadinya aku kemari,” jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin di samping kirinya, “Kau habis latihan?”

            “Tidak, _hyung_ , laptopku kemarin tertinggal di sini, jadi aku kemari untuk mengambilnya.”

            “Eeyy, kau masih saja ceroboh, Changmin- _ah_.”

            Mendengar itu Changmin hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka, sampai pintu _lift_ terbuka di lanati paling bawah.

            “Kau bawa mobil, Changmin?” tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka berdua keluar dari _lift_ , “Kalau tidak, biar kuantar. Aku bawa mobil kemari.”

            “Tidak usah repot-repot, _hyung_ , aku bawa mobil kok,” tolak Changmin dengan halus.

            Jaejoong hanya mengangguk samar. Kedua _namja_ ini kemudian berjalan bersama menuju _basement_. Lagi-lagi tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya.

            Baru setelah keduanya sampai di dalam _basement_ , tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, “Setelah ini kau ada kegiatan atau tidak, Changmin- _ah_?”

            Changmin tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, “Tidak ada, _hyung_.”

            “Kalau begitu, mau pergi minum bersamaku?”

            “Eh?” Changmin sedikit kaget mendengar ajakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, apalagi ini adalah ajakan minum bersama setelah beberapa tahun. Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya adalah tepat sebelum Changmin melakukan debutnya.

            “Aku sedang ingin minum, tapi Junsu _hyung_ sedang sibuk dan aku tidak mau minum sendiri.”

            Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian mengiyakan ajakan Jaejoong, “Baiklah, _hyung_ ,” sahutnya.

            “Ah kau baik sekali, Changmin- _ah_. _Gomawo_ ,” kata Jaejoong senang sembari tersenyum lebar.

            “Tapi kau yang traktir ya, _hyung_ ,” tandas Changmin cepat, membuat Jaejoong mngerucutkan bibirnya. _Namja_ ini tidak berubah, selalu saja minta ditraktir olehnya.

            “Iya, iya. Dasar kau ini~”

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	7. Chapter 7

 

Jaejoong mengajak Changmin ke sebuah tempat yang sudah lama jadi langganannya sejak dia debut. Meskipun kecil, tapi tempat ini terasa nyaman. Dia suka minum di tempat ini dan sering kali dia pergi berdua bersama Junsu. Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai, kebanyakan pelanggannya orang-orang kantoran berumur sekitar 30-an. Dan Jaejoong merasa tidka perlu khawatir ada yang mengenalinya di sini. Sekalipun ada yang mengenalinya, pasti orang itu bukanlah _fans_ nya dan cenderung acuh terhadapnya. Itu sangat melegakan bagi Jaejoong, mengingat tidak banyak tempat yang bisa Jaejoong datangi dengan mudah tanpa penyamaran.

Pemiliknya, seorang pria berusia 60 tahun dan istrinya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya sekarang, sangat ramah dan baik. Sepasang suami istri itu bahkan tahu Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, tapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka berubah sikap apalagi mengistimewakan Jaejoong. Mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong sama seperti pelanggan lainnya, dan mereka memberikan Jaejoong privasi dengan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang _fans_ —minta foto, minta tanda tangan,  menyentuh bagian tubuhnya, dan menanyakan hal ini-itu—. Itulah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

            Jaejoong mengajak Changmin masuk ke kedai itu begitu mereka berdua memarkirkan mobil masing-masing. Jaejoong menggeser pintu kedai dan masuk dengan sedikit membungkuk.

            “Selamat datang,” seru si pemilik kedai dengan ramah begitu menyadari ada pelanggan yang datang.

            Jaejoong masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Changmin di belakangnya. Tampak olehnya ada 3 orang pria paruh baya orang selain dirinya dan Changmin, sementara si pemilik kedai terlihat sedang membersihkan beberapa meja.

            “ _Annyeong_ , _ahjusshi_ ,” sapa Jaejoong.

            Si pemilik kedai yang bernama Kang Jangwoo menoleh dan langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Jaejoong, “Rupanya kau, Joongie,’ katanya sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan celemek yang ada di pinggang, “Sudah lama kau tidak kemari.”

            “Ah _ye_ , kemarin aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat mampir kemari. _Ahjusshi_ merindukanku, ya?” canda Jaejoong. Dia memang suka sesekali bercanda dengan Tuan Kang, menurutnya Tuan Kang itu memiliki selera humor yang cukup bagus.

            “Aish, kau ini bisa saja,” sahut Tuan Kang lalu tertawa kecil, “Ayo silahkan duduk,” tambahnya.

            “ _Ne_ , _ahjusshi_ ,” kata Jaejoong, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di tengah belakang. Tempat ini selalu jadi tempat favoritnya.

            Changmin mengikuti Jaejoong dan duduk di seberang _namja_ itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling kedai itu. Sederhana tapi terkesan hangat, suasananya pun begitu nyaman, begitulah kesan pertama Changmin begitu masuk ke tempat ini.

            Tuan Kang menghilang di balik dapur sederhananya dan muncul kembali sembari membawa 2 gelas air dan meletakkannya di meja mereka.

            “Tumben sekali kau kemari membawa teman, Joongie- _ah_ ,” ujar Tuan Kang, “Junsu tidak ikut?” tanyanya kemudian.

            “Tidak, _ahjusshi_ , Junsu _hyung_ sedang sibuk,” jawab Jaejoong, “Dan ini Shim Changmin,” lanjutnya, memperkenalkan Changmin.

            Changmin segera menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Tuan Kang dan memberi salam, “ _Annyeonghaseo_.”

            “ _Annyeonghaseo_ ,” balas Tuan Kang sembari sedikit menunduk.

            Tuan Kang memperhatikan Changmin untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian berkata, “Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing,” ujarnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat pemilik wajah tampan itu.

            “Ah sudahlah _ahjusshi_ , jangan menatapnya seperti itu.”

            “Baiklah, baiklah,” Tuan Kang menyerah untuk mengingat-ingat, memorinya diumur yang sekarang memang tidak lagi sama seperti saat dia muda dulu, “Mau pesan apa, Joongie- _ah_?”

            “Seperti biasa saja, _ahjusshi_.”

            “Baik, tunggu sebentar ya,” ucap Tuan Kang lalu berlalu ke dapurnya.

            Changmin menatap punggung Tuan Kang hingga menghilang di balik dapur, lalu menatap Jaejoong, “ _Hyung_ sering kemari ya?” tanyanya.

            “Eum,” sahut Jaejoong sembari mengangguk, lalu menegak airnya.

            “Tempat ini enak juga,” gumam Changmin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

            “Setuju,” tandas Jaejoong cepat dan bersemangat, “Tempat ini memang nyaman. Pemiliknya ramah. Dan lagi kita tidak perlu menyamar kalau datang kemari.”

            Changmin mengangguk-angguk setuju. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tuan Kang kembali sambil membawa nampan di tangannya dan menghampiri meja mereka. Tuan Kang meletakkan beberapa botol _soju_ , 2 buah gelas, dan beberapa piring camilan beserta sumpit.

            “Silahkan,” ujar Tuan Kang sambil tersenyum ramah.

            “ _Gomawo_ , _ahjusshi_ ,” sahut Jaejoong.

            Tuan Kang membungkuk sekilas lalu pergi dan meninggalkan kedua _namja_ ini. Jaejoong lalu meraih sebotol _soju_ dan segera menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Changmin. Changmin yang kaget melihat tindakan Jaejoong, menyodorkan gelasnya lalu ganti mengisi gelas Jaejoong dengan _soju_. Jaejoong tersenyum samar lalu mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang dengan Changmin.

            Baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin, langsung menegak habis segelas soju itu. Berikutnya dan berikutnya, keduanya kembali mengisi penuh gelas mereka dan menegaknya.

            “Haahh,” desis Jaejoong saat merasakan minuman khas Korea itu melewati tenggorokannya dan membawa sensasi hangat dan menyenangkan. Setelahnya, dia meraih sumpit dan mulai memasukkan camilan ke dalam mulutnya.

            Kedua _namja_ tampan seprofesi ini terdiam cukup lama. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dan euforianya. Hanya suara denting gelas yang beradu dan suara air yang menggelegak yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

            Sementara di kejauhan tampak Tuan Kang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka, dengan yakin menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa yang sedang terjadi dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian tanpa obrolan. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang sering terlihat banyak pikiran dan terkadang itu sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan usia mereka, begitu pikir Tuan Kang.

            “ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Changmin, mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

            Jaejoong hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin sekilas dengan pandangan bertanya.

            “Ada apa?” tanya Changmin.

            Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, “Maksudmu, Changmin- _ah_?”

            “ _Hyung_ tidak seperti biasanya,” ujar Changmin, “Apa terjadi sesuatu?” tanyanya lirih dan dengan hati-hati.

            Jaejoong menatap Changmin, kali ini cukup lama, sebelum kemudian seulas senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya, “Terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja. Bahkan terlalu banyak sesuatu yang terjadi, membuat kepalaku pusing,” sahut Jaejoong sambil kembali mengisi penuh gelasnya dengan _soju_ dan langsung menegak habis.

            Changmin kemudian memutuskan untuk diam beberapa saat, tidak melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Changmin berusaha memberi kesempatan untuk Jaejoong supaya terbuka dan mau berbagi sedikit padanya. Changmin memberi waktu untuk Jaejoong bicara dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

            Akan tetapi, menit demi menit yang Changmin biarkan berlalu ternyata tak membuat Jaejoong mau melanjutkan kata-katanya. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam diam, dan Jaejoong sibuk dengan gelas _soju_ nya, mengisi penuh dan sesekali menggoyangkan gelasnya, memainkan air di dalamnya.

            “ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Changmin lagi.

            “Hm?” Jaejoong menyahut hanya dengan sebuah gumaman.

            “ _Hyung_ pernah bilang padaku kalau kita tidak boleh menyerah dan pasrah pada keadaan begitu saja, benar ‘kan?”

            “Hmm,” Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia masih ingat pernha mengatakan hal itu pada Changmin saat keduanya masih dalam masa _training_ dan belum melakukan debut.

            Changmin menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, “Aku harap, apa pun yang dialami Jaejoong _hyung_ saat ini, tidak membuat Jaejoong _hyung_ menyerah dan berputus asa. Apa pun yang terjadi, _hyung_ harus tetap penuh semangat dan selalu bermimpi sekaligus berpikir positif seperti dulu sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, _hyung_. Oke?”

            Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Changmin yang juga sedang tersenyum menyemangati ke arahnya. Ah, dari dulu sampai sekarang Changmin-nya tidak berubah, tetap saja menjadi _dongsaeng_ nya yang paling manis dan perhatian.

            Jaejoong lalu kembali menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas Changmin, yang diikuti oleh Changmin menuangkan _soju_ ke gelasnya dan kemudian mereka kembali bersulang dan menegak habis segelas _soju_ itu.

            “Changmin- _ah_.”

            “ _Ne_?”

            “Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi?” tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap lurus ke dalam mata Changmin.

            “Hm… waktu itu _umma_ iseng menyuruhku untuk ikut kasting sebuah agensi pencari bakat. Karena diimingi-imingi _video game_ terbaru, aku menurut saja. Di luar dugaan, ternyata aku lolos. Dan selanjutnya _umma_ menyuruhku untuk serius menekuni dunia _entertainment_. Ya kira-kira begitulah,” kata Changmin sembari mengingat-ingat masa lalunya sebelum jadi seperti sekarang.

            “Karena _umma_ ya…” gumam Jaejoong lirih, lalu kembali menegak _soju_.

            “Dulu, ayahku meninggal saat usiaku baru 9 tahun. Sejak saat itu, _umma_ -lah yang harus memikul ekonomi keluarga. _Umma_ bekerja keras demi menghidupi kami, aku dan kedua adikku. Melihat itu, aku memendam keinginan untuk membantu _umma_ mencari uang. Aku bekerja sambilan dimana-mana, sebelum dan setelah sekolah. Sampai suatu ketika, terlintas di benakku untuk menjadi artis yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang.

            “Pergi sendiri ke Seoul, mencoba peruntungan di audisi. Sampai beberapa waktu lalu, aku pikir Tuhan sangat baik padaku, aku bisa seberuntung ini untuk sampai ke titik sekarang ini. Bisa debut, jadi terkenal, dan bisa membantu _umma_ menghidupi _dongsaengie_ sehingga _umma_ tak perlu lagi kerja siang-malam. Aku pikir semuanya akan terus berjalan baik seperti itu. Tapi tak kusangka, ternyata menjadi penyanyi terkenal bisa begini menyakitkan.”

            Changmin hanya diam, membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan segala yang mengganjal dalam hati. Matanya sesekali menatap Jaejoong lekat, membuatnya ikut terlarut dalam perasaan Jaejoong sekarang. Sedikit banyak Changmin bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan _hyung_ -nya itu sekarang.

            “Tidak. Bukan. Bukan aku yang tersakiti, tapi aku yang menyakiti orang lain,” kata Jaejoong lagi. Dia lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja sambil menarik napas kuat-kuat.

            Sayup-sayup Changmin dapat mendengar suara isakan Jaejoong. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong sadar dirinya tidak tahan lagi dan mulai terisak. Dia benci menangis. Menurutnya, _namja_ harusnya tidak boleh semudah ini meneteskan air mata. Tapi apa daya, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Semua kejadian yang terjadi setelah skandalnya mencuat terus berkelebatan di benaknya, membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan.

            “Kau jangan sepertiku, Changmin- _ah_ ,” ujar Jaejoong lirih sambil mengangkat kepalanya, setelah dirinya sedikit tenang dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

            Changmin sedari tadi masih diam, memberikan Jaejoong kesempatan untuk bicara. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang kembali menuangkan _soju_ dan langsung menegaknya habis.

            “Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar untuk kau lakukan, jangan lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Yakin kau bisa melakukan apa pun dengan dirimu yang sebagai dirimu sendiri, bukan sebagai dirimu di mata orang lain.”

            Changmin secara refleks mengangguk. Dia mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Dan dia bisa mengerti keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

            “Kau masih muda, masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dan bisa kau capai. Tetapi jangan kau jadikan itu sebagai ambisi, jadikan itu sebagai mimpi. Mimpi indah yang harus kau buat jadi kenyataan,” kata Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Changmin, lalu tersenyum samar. Dan Changmin balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus menginterpretasikannya.

            “Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Changmin- _ah_. Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau mengambil suatu langkah. Sekali kau mulai berjalan, belum tentu ada kesempatan kedua untuk berbalik dan memulainya dari awal,” ujar Jaejoong sembari menuangkan _soju_ ke gelas Changmin, “ _Arraseo_?”

            Changmin hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban, lalu segera mengisi penuh gelas Jaejoong dengan _soju_.

            Jaejoong tertawa pelan lalu berkata dengan nada riang, “Ayo bersulang.”

            Terdengarlah bunyi denting dari dua gelas yang saling beradu. Baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin, langsung menegak habis dalam sekali teguk dan kemudian terdengar suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja.

            “ _Mianhe_ , Changmin- _ah_. Aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak kepadamu,” ujar Jaejoong sebelum kemudian mengisi penuh mulutnya dengan camilan.

            “ _Ani_ , _hyung_. _Gwaenchana_. Aku justru senang kalau bisa membantu Jaejoong _hyung_ meski hanya dengan menjadi pendengar yang baik,” sahut Changmin dan mulai melahap camilan mereka, mengikuti Jaejoong yang kini tengah sibuk mengunyah.

            “ _Gomawo_ ,” tandas Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

            “Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah kau traktir, _hyung_ ,” canda Changmin, membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

            Kedua _namja_ ini kembali terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Changmin sendiri bingung harus mulai mengangkat pembicaraan darimana untuk mencairkan suasana.

            “Hidup itu tidak mudah,” kata Jaejoong, membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.

Jaejoong lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin, memegang kedua bahu Changmin, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, “Pokoknya, apa pun yang terjadi, seorang Shim Changmin tidak boleh putus asa. Semangat terus. Oke?” katanya dengan nada serius yang tegas.

            Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung melihat tindakan Jaejoong, sebelum kemudian menjawab singkat dengan anggukan tegas, “Eum.”

            Selanjutnya Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Changmin keras-keras sebelum kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya semula dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

            Changmin masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan Jaejoong.

            “ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Changmin cepat, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

            “Soal skandal itu…” Changmin mengambil jeda beberapa saat sambil mencari kata-kata yang tepat, “tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan,” lanjutnya.

            “Hm?” Jaejoong masih belum menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin.

            “Artis dan skandal memang dua hal yang saling terkait, ‘kan? Jadi sebenarnya ini wajar saja. Tinggal bagaimana masing-masing menanggapinya.”

            Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk setuju.

            “Masih banyak _fans_ , sahabat, rekan, dan keluarga yang ada di sisi _hyung_. Aku yakin mereka menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada _hyung_ , bukan pada _infotainment_. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun merasa tidak berguna apalagi tidak berarti. Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri, semua ada di belakangmu untuk mendukung sekaligus menopangmu, _hyung_. Bersandarlah sedikit dan percayalah.”

            Jaejoong seketika tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin. Meski singkat, tapi itu cukup untuk menguatkannya dan membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik, terasa lebih hangat dan lega. Beban pikiran sepertinya muali terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, berkat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Semangatnya mulai ada, dan asanya mulai memenuhi benaknya.

            “ _Aigoo_ , Changminnie, kau semakin dewasa saja ya,” ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk dan mengusap kepala Changmin, membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu mengerang protes karena Jaejoong membuat rambutnya berantakan.

            Changmin pura-pura cemberut dan memasang ekspresi sebal ke arah Jaejoong, tapi sebaliknya, malah mengundang tawa renyah dari Jaejoong. Setelahnya pun, Changmin menyerah dan ikut tertawa juga.

            ‘Kebenaran pasti akan terungkap. Dan skandal itu bukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya ‘kan, _hyung_ ,’ batin Changmin.

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong berjalan dengan agak terhuyung dari sejak dia keluar dari mobil sampai sekarang dia menuju apartemennya. Kesadarannya masih ada, buktinya dia masih bisa menyetir mobil hingga sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Dia pun masih dapat berpikir jernih. Matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, meskipun terlihat sedikit memerah. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong menolak ketika Changmin menawari untuk mengantarnya pulang.

            Hanya saja kepalanya yang terasa pening membuatnya sedikit kelimpungan. Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya sambil memegangi dan sesekali mengurut pelipisnya. Rasa berdenyut yang menyerang kepalanya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Mungkin setelah ini Jaejoong akan langsung tidur saja.

            Setelah memasukkan kombinasi angka sebagai _password_ pengaman rumahnya, Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Lampu depan otomatis menyala begitu Jaejoong masuk. Dilepasnya sepatu dan diletakkannya asal. Dia akan merapikannya besok pagi, bukan sekarang. Yang penting sekarang adalah tidur dan istirahat, begitu pikir Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke dalam dan langsung disambut suasana yang gelap, sementara lampu depan mati beberapa detik kemudian. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan dengan langkah terseret, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur. Dia hendak minum segelas air dulu sebelum pergi ke kamarnya lalu tidur.

            Dapurnya gelap, tentu saja. Meski begitu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu. Cahaya remang-remang dari jendela sudah cukup untuk penerangan. Toh Jaejoong hafal letak apa-apa di rumahnya, jadi gelap bukanlah masalah.

            Jaejoong membuka lemari esnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dituangnya air dalam botol tersebut ke gelas yang Jaejoong ambil dari atas meja. Ditegaknya air mineral dingin itu yang kini membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Setelahnya, Jaejoong meletakkan botol air mineral itu kembali ke dalam lemari es dan gelas ke tempat cuci piring.

            Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya menembus kegelapan. Tujuanya sekarang hanya satu, tempat tidur. Langkahnya terasa semakin berat saja, seiring dengan pusing di kepalanya yang semakin terasa, membuat jemarinya memijit pelipis dengan lebih kuat. Beberapa kali Jaejoong menghela napas dan mendesis menahan sakit di kepala.

            “Jaejoong,” sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di pijakan tangga pertama berhenti.

            Alisnya bertaut , membuat keningnya berkerut dalam. Di tengah keremangan, Jaejoong berusaha mencari sosok pemilik sumber suara yang sepertinya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Suaranya berasal dari atas, berarti sosok itu sedang berdiri di atas tangga. Jaejoong menajamkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapa yang ada di apartemennya malam-malam begini. Suaranya tidak asing. Suara _yeoja_ , jadi itu tidak mungkin Yunho.

            Yunho? Jaejoong mengharapkan itu Yunho yang ada di apartemennya?

            Jaejoong masih diam di tempatnya berdiri ketika suara derap langkah yang terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Perlahan sosok itu semakin jelas. Dan Jaejoong mengenali sosok pemilik suara lembut itu ketika suara derap langkah berhenti. Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

            “ _Aigoo_ , kenapa jam segini baru pulang?” kata orang itu lagi. Tak salah lagi, Jaejoong yakin siapa pemilik suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya itu.

            “ _Umma_ ,” sahut Jaejoong. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menatap sosok _yeoja_ berumur setengah abad yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

            Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumah, membuat Jaejoong terkadang terkena _homesick_ akut. Tapi apa daya, selalu ada saja kesibukan yang membuat rencana Jaejoong menemui ibunya gagal. Dan belakangan ini, kasus skandal itu membuatnya makin tak bisa bertemu ibunya. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan ibunya dalam hal seperti itu.

            “ _Mian_ , Joongie- _ah_ , _umma_ kemari tidak memberi tahu kamu dulu. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini _umma_ lihat di televisi, kau terlihat makin kurus saja. Kau juga semakin jarang menghubungi _umma_. Karena khawatir, akhirnya _umma_ memutuskan untuk pergi kemari dan menjengukmu,” kata _umma_ sambil menatap anak kesayangannya dengan tatapan lembut, “ _Umma_ sangat merindukanmu, Joongie- _ah_ ,” tambahnya, lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong hanya diam dan membiarkan _umma_ membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Dia juga sangat merindukan _umma_. Dia merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Dia merindukan masakan lezat _umma_. Dia merindukan _umma_ , _dongsaengie_ , dan juga rumahnya.

            “Aku juga sangat merindukan, _umma_ ,” ujar Jaejoong sambil balas memeluk _umma_ -nya erat-erat.

Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya beberapa menit kemudian. Kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah mulai keriput menangkup wajah Jaejoong, sambil ditatapnya Jaejoong lekat.

            “Benar ‘kan, kamu semakin kurus. Apa kau makan dengan baik, Joongie?” tanya Nyonya Kim begitu telapak tangannya merasakan wajah anaknya yang semakin tirus, “Dan lagi, mulutmu bau alkohol, Joongie- _ah_. Kau habis minum _soju_ , hng?” imbuhnya cepat ketika hidungnya mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tidak mengiyakan tapi juga tidak membantah. Dia hanya meringis lalu tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jaejoong mendadak jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

            Nyonya Kim hanya menghela napas pelan lalu berkata, “ _Umma_ tidak melarangmu minum, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu. Jangan terlalu banyak minum, Joongie- _ah_ , lambungmu itu ‘kan sensitif.”

            “Iya, _umma_ , aku ingat kok,” sahut Jaejoong apa adanya. Memang sejak kecil lambungnya sudah sensitif, maka dari itulah Jaejoong benar-benar harus mengatur pola makan dan juga pola hidupnya.

            “Lalu kau sudah makan malam belum?”

            “Eum…” Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, “Belum, _umma_ ,’ akunya jujur dengan nada pelan.

            “Haish, kau ini,” desis Nyonya Kim kesal, “Ya sudah _umma_ buatkan sesuatu ya,” kata _umma_ , kemudian hendak melangkah ke dapur.

            “Eh, tidak perlu, _umma_ ,” tandas Jaejoong cepat sembari menahan lengan Nyonya Kim.

            “ _Waeyo_? Kau ‘kan belum makan, Joongie, nanti kau sakit bagaimana?”

            “Tidak, _umma_. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula tadi aku sudah makan sedikit kok. _Umma_ tidak perlu khawatir,” sahut Jaejoong, dengan nada yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

            Jaejoong memang sedang tidak napsu makan. Dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan _umma_ -nya tengah malam begini. Ditambah lagi, makan saat malam hari bisa membuat berat badannya bertambah, bukan?

            “Hm…” Nyonya Kim hanya menggumam samar, sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong.

            “Daripada _umma_ repot-repot memasak buatku, lebih baik…” Jaejoong tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

            Segera dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Nyonya Kim lalu mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Jaejoong mendudukkan Nyonya Kim di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruang itu, lalu Jaejoong ikut duduk di sampingnya. Nyonya Kim yang tidak tahu maksud Jaejoong hanya menurut saja. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tersenyum ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Nyonya Kim. Jaejoong bergerak-gerak sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman, meninggalkan sang Nyonya Kim yang hanya menatap bingung dan penuh tanya.

            “Nah, begini terasa nyaman,” gumam Jaejoong sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

            Jaejoong sangat merindukan momen-momen berdua dengan ibunya, seperti saat ini. Dan bisa tidur di pangkuan _umma_ adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang masih sering Jaejoong lakukan meski umurnya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun. Jaejoong sangat suka kalau bisa bermanja-manja dengan _umma_ -nya seperti ini.

            Sementara Nyonya Kim yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong, hanya tersenyum geli. Anaknya ini memang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Kebiasaannya pun masih sama, meski dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Tangan Nyonya Kim kemudian bergerak dan mulai mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum senang begitu merasakan tangan Nyonya Kim yang mengusapnya dengan lembut. Perlahan, pening di kepalanya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan Jaejoong merasa lebih baik sekarang.

            Lama sepasang ibu-anak ini hanya terdiam. Keduanya hanya saling meresapi keberadaan satu sama lain. Suasana yang tenang dan nyaman ini membuat keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

            “ _Umma_ ,” panggil Jaejoong kemudian, memecah kesunyian.

            “Hm?”

            “Maafkan aku,” kata Jaejoong dengan suara lirih.

            “Eh?” Nyonya Kim terkejut mendengar anaknya yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf itu. Maaf untuk apa?

            Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. _Doe eyes_ nya menatap Nyonya Kimyang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Meski ruangan dalam keadaan gelap, tapi sinar bulan yang masuk melalui beranda dan jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong bisa menatap Nyonya Kim lekat-lekat dan membaca raut ekspresi wanita itu.

            “Apa yang harus kulakukan, _umma_?” tanya Jaejoong lirih. Nada suaranya bergetar dan terdengar putus asa, membuat Nyonya Kim menatap khawatir.

            Tapi sekalipun khawatir dan belum bisa membaca situasi, Nyonya Kim tahu dia hanya perlu memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

            Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya dan mata Nyonya Kim saling menatap, tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Dan Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dalam kekalutannya. Matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa makin sesak, seolah sesuatu dari dalam dirinya siap meledak kapan saja.

            Tidak bisa, tidak bisa lagi lebih dari ini.

            Jaejoong membangkitkan tubuhnya, duduk di samping Nyonya Kim. Punggungnya dia sandarkan ke sofa dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap berkas-berkas cahaya bulan berwarna keperakkan yang menembus jendela.

            “Aku sudah menyakiti semuanya. Aku… sudah menyakiti Yunho. Apa yang harus kulakukan?” kata Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

            Air matanya mulai menetes turun membasahi wajahnya. Jaejoong menarik kedua kakinya dan menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dada. Dibenamkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mulai terisak di sana.

            Nyonya Kim yang melihat Jaejoong mulai menangis segera meraih tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam rangkulannya. Tangan Nyonya Kim melingkar erat di tubuh Jaejoong yang kini bergetar. Telapak tangannya pun sesekali mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala anaknya, berusaha menenangkan. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat anak kesayangannya menangis sampai seperti ini.

            Wanita yang sudah lama hidup sendiri ini tahu benar kalau Jaejoong jarang sekali menangis, bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Sepengetahuannya, Jaejoong terakhir kali menangis saat suaminya sekaligus ayah Jaejoong meninggal. Setelah itu, yang ada di matanya adalah sosok Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk kuat dan tegar.

            “Ssshh, sudah Joongie, tidak apa-apa,” ujar Nyonya Kim, menenangkan Jaejoong.

            “Semua orang pasti kecewa padaku. Semuanya. Dan Yunho pasti sangat membenciku sekarang,” kata Jaejoong, suaranya mulai terdengar serak, “Aku bukan siapa-siapa agi. Aku tidak berguna lagi. Aku hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja,” suara isakan Jaejoong terdengar makin jelas.

            “Ssshh, jangan bicara seperti itu, Joongie- _ah_.”

            “Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, _umma_ ,” tandas Jaejoong cepat.

            “Kim Jaejoong tetap anak _umma_ yang paling _umma_ sayangi, anak yang paling _umma_ banggakan, anak _umma_ yang paling berharga. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun, Joongie,” sahut Nyonya Kim dengan nada lembut.

“Tapi itu tidak akan merubah apa pun, _umma_.”

            Nyonya Kim menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Digesernya tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap ke arahnya. Telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dalam dan mengangkatnya, membuat mata mereka berdua bertemu. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong erat-erat.

            “Jae, hidup itu tidak selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Ada kalanya kita akan merasa ‘Kenapa seperti ini?’, ‘Mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku?’, ‘Kenapa harus aku?’. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu kadang memenuhi benak kita. Itu wajar, sayang,”

            Isakan Jaejoong mulai mereda. Matanya yang memerah menatap Nyonya Kim lekat-lekat dan menyimak dengan baik setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

            “Saat hal seperti itu terjadi, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya. Percayalah, semua ini terjadi bukan untuk menjatuhkanmu atau menyakitimu, melainkan agar kamu bisa semakin kuat menjalani kehidupan di dunia yang makin keras ini, Jae. Dan yakinlah, kamu tangguh dan pasti bisa melewatinya. Yakinlah, kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih indah menantimu di balik semua ini.”

            Suara Nyonya Kim mulai bergetar. Tapi dia meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Dia harus kuat sekarang. Dia harus kuat untuk bisa mengangkat Jaejoong kembali dari keterpurukannya.

            “Jangan menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan, Jae. Terkadang keadaan mendesak kita agar kita bisa mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan kita. Terkadang keadaan yang memaksa kita untuk lebih dan terus menjadi yang terbaik dari hari kemarin.”

            “Hidup terus bergerak, seperti roda yang terus berputar. Kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Dan saat di bawah itulah, yang harus dilakukan adalah terus bergerak, dengan sekuat tenaga, agar kita bisa kembali ke atas. Proses menuju ke atas itulah yang membuat pribadi kita menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat, Jae.”

            Jaejoong masih diam. Dia mengerti kata-kata dari _umma_ nya. Kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat semangatnya mulai bangkit. Tapi yang mengganggu pikirannya bukan hanya itu saja.

            “Tapi _umma_ … nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya… sudah terlambat,” kata Jaejoong. Suaranya masih terdengar lemah dan bergetar.

            Nyonya Kim tersenyum menatap Jaejoong, “Tidak ada kata terlambat, Joongie sayang. Kalau nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ya buat saja agar bubur itu terasa lebih enak daripada nasi.”

            “Eh?”

            “Bukankah pepatah lama sering berkata, ‘Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali’? Masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Jae,” ujar Nyonya Kim sembari tangannya meremas bahu Jaejoong lembut.

            “Benarkah?” tanya Jaejoong ragu, “Benarkah aku masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya?”

            “Tentu saja, sayang,” tandas Nyonya Kim cepat, masih dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

            Perlahan, sorot mata Jaejoong mulai berubah meski pemilik sepasang _doe eyes_ itu tidak menyadarinya. Sorot mata kelam dan penuh kepedihan yang selama ini memancar dari matanya perlahan berubah menjadi sorot mata harapan. Nyonya Kim menyadarinya. Dan dia menghela napas lega melihat harapan anaknya belum terhenti.

            Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Berbagai pemikiran sekarang berkelebatan di benaknya. Akan tetapi kali ini berbeda. Pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya kali ini tidak membuatnya penat, melainkan membuatnya bersemangat. Seolah ada sinar matahari hangat yang membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan membawa sensasi menyenangkan pada tubuhnya.

            Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Nyonya Kim dan berkata, “Aku mengerti sekarang. _Jeongmal gomawo_ , _umma_.”

            Senyum di wajah Nyonya Kim semakin lebar, “Nah, begitu dong. Ini baru Kim Jaejoong anak _umma_ ,” katanya, diiringi dengan kekehan pelan. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa.

            Jaejoong mengerti sekarang. Ini bukanlah saatnya menyerah dan berputus asa, apalagi hanya menangisi keadaan. Ini bukanlah akhir dunia. Jaejoong masih bisa melakukan sesuatu, dan dia tahu benar dia harus melakukannya.

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	8. Chapter 8

Sepasang ibu dan anak ini masih duduk berdampingan di sofa. Meski malam semakin larut, tapi sepertinya keduanya masih enggan untuk mengakhiri momen keluarga yang memang lama tidak mereka lakukan ini, walaupun keduanya sekarang hanya terdiam. Menciptakan keheningan malam yang diterangi cahaya keperakan rembulan.

            Jaejoong duduk di samping _umma_ nya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, sementara berbagai pikiran masih berkelebatan di benaknya. Sesekali dia menyandarkan dagunya ke lutut, sesekali yang lain dia meluruskan kakinya dan menyandarkan tengkuknya ke sofa, membuatnya menatap langit-langit rumah.

            Sementara Nyonya Kim tidak banyak bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Matanya yang teduh menatap ke depan, sesekali saja melirik anaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Meskipun mungkin ini terlihat aneh, tapi dia menyukai momen ini. Meski tak ada kata yang keluar, tapi keheningan ini sanggup membawa perasaan hangat dan nyaman.

            Jaejoong menarik napas dalam, sebelum kemudian menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Nyonya Kim.

            “ _Umma_ ,” panggilnya, setelah hanya ada diam di antara mereka selama beberapa menit.

            “Ya?”

            “Soal skandal itu…” Jaejoong belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menunggu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Nyonya Kim.

            Nyonya Kim seolah tersadar, mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menoleh dan menatap anaknya. Tidak ada respon lain di wajahnya selain pandangan mata penuh tanya yang ditujukan ke arah Jaejoong.

            “ _Umma_ sudah tahu,” sahut Nyonya Kim kemudian, membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

            “Eh? Maksud _umma_ …?”

            Nyonya Kim menggeser duduknya agak menyerong, menghadap Jaejoong, lalu menatap dalam ke iris mata Jaejoong sambil berkata, “Itu tidak benar, ‘kan?”

            Jaejoong terkesiap kaget. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik. Suara Nyonya Kim terdengar padat dan tegas, seolah sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

            Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang skandal dengan Wang Jihye ini kepada _umma_ nya. Lalu apa yang bisa membuat Nyonya Kim seyakin itu, kalau skandalnya ini hanya sandiwara belaka?

            “Eum… i-itu…” Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa.

            Jaejoong tahu benar kalau skandal itu memang tidak benar. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa dengan mudah menyangkalnya. Dia ingin memberitahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya pada _umma_ nya, tetapi entah mengapa Jaejoong sendiri bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya dan memulainya dari mana.

            Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum samar melihat anaknya yang tampak bingung dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. “ _Umma_ sudah tahu tanpa kau perlu mengatakannya pada _umma_ , Joongie- _ah_ ,” katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan.

            Jaejoong hanya menatap dengan pandangan bingung ke arah Nyonya Kim.

            “Hm… bagaimana mengatakannya ya?” gumam Nyonya Kim sembari menggaruk-garuk dagunya, matanya menatap ke atas seolah mencari sesuatu di langit-langit apartemen, “Ah iya benar! _Feeling_ seorang ibu. Ya, begitu,” tandas Nyonya Kim begitu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

            “Eh?” Sementara Jaejoong masih belum mengerti juga.

            “ _Umma_ mengenal anak _umma_ dengan baik, maka dari itulah _umma_ bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak _umma_ ,” kata Nyonya Kim, telapak tangannya menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan.

            “Begitu ya…” gumam Jaejoong, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan matanya menekuri lantai, “Apa orang lain juga bisa mengerti seperti _umma_ ~”

            Nyonya Kim menatap anaknya yang terlihat termenung. Wanita ini tahu benar apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi _feeling_ seorang ibu yang memberitahunya.

            Nyonya Kim menghela napas pelan sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. Punggungnya disandarkan ke sofa dan matanya menatap ke depan.

            Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Nyonya Kim berkata, “Beberapa waktu lalu Yunho datang ke rumah.”

            Jaejoong seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Nyonya Kim dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan penuh ingin tahu. “Yunho… ke rumah?” tanyanya ragu, memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

            Nyonya Kim memandang Jaejoong sekilas sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, “Iya, Yunho ke rumah beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya tidak lama setelah kasus skandalmu itu muncul.”

            Jaejoong termenung. Yunho pergi ke rumahnya? Untuk apa? Apa ini menyangkut dirinya?

            “Waktu itu, pagi-pagi sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu. _Umma_ pikir siapa yang sudah bertamu pagi-pagi begitu. Setelah dibukakan pintunya, ternyata Yunho yang datang.”

            “Lalu… Yunho ada perlu apa datang ke rumah, _umma_?” tanya Jaejoong.

            “Dia bilang hanya ingin datang berkunjung dan menemui _umma_. Katanya di sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadinya memutuskan untuk kemari.”

            Jaejoong tampak berpikir sejenak, “Memangnya… Yunho tidak mengajar di sekolah?”

            “Iya, _umma_ juga berpikir begitu. Waktu _umma_ tanya, Yunho bilang pagi itu dia tidak ada kelas mengajar, hanya ada 2 kelas yang diajar, itu pun saat siang. Maka dari itu dia pergi ke rumah pagi-pagi mumpung dia sedang senggang. Begitu katanya,” jawab Nyonya Kim sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Yunho waktu itu.

            Jaejoong kembali termenung dan larut dalam lamunannya. Yunho ingin menemui _umma_ nya? Ada keperluan apa dia dengan _umma_ nya? Berbagai pertanyaan terus berkelebat dalam benak Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong yang hanya diam membuat Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anaknya. Sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat tengah melamun dengan dahi berkerut. Nyonya Kim berdeham pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan.

            “Jae,” panggil Nyonya Kim, mencoba menarik perhatian anaknya.

            Jaejoong menoleh dan berkata, “Ya, _umma_?”

            “Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang dibicarakan Yunho dengan _umma_ , ‘kan?”

            Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. ‘Kenapa _feeling_ seorang ibu bisa sekuat ini?’ batinnya.

            “I-iya, _umma_ ,” sahut Jaejoong. “Ta-tapi kalau itu privasi, _umma_ tidak perlu memberitahukannya padaku. Tidak apa kok,” imbuh Jaejoong buru-buru. Rasanya tidak sopan juga mengurusi urusan orang lain sekalipun orang lain itu adalah orang terdekatnya.

            Nyonya Kim tersenyum singkat, sebelum kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung.

            “Yunho datang untuk membicarakan soal skandalmu itu,” kata Nyonya Kim.

            Napas Jaejoong tercekat mendengarnya. Skandalnya? Apa yang dikatakan Yunho pada _umma_ mengenai skandalnya? Atau Yunho justru bermaksud untuk… memutuskan hubungannya karena skandal itu?

            Mata Jaejoong sedikit membelalak memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir yang melintas di benaknya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat membayangkan Yunho benar-benar mengatakan hal itu pada _umma_. Tidak! Jaejoong tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi apa dayanya?

            “Ketika itu, pemberitaan tentangmu sedang hangat-hangatnya di televisi. _Umma_ akui, waktu itu _umma_ sempat bingung bercampur khawatir memikirkanmu. Apalagi kamu tidak memberitahu apa pun, juga tidak menghubungi _umma_. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin dipikirkan dalam-dalam, _umma_ bisa sedikit banyak memperkirakan dan mengerti keadaanmu, jadi _umma_ tak terlalu ambil pusing dan khawatir berlebihan.”

            Jaejoong masih diam dan menyimak cerita Nyonya Kim sambil mempertajam pendengaran agar tidak ada bagian yang terlewatkan.

            “Nah, saat _umma_ sedang bingung itu, Yunho datang. Dan _umma_ kaget juga mendengar kata-katanya waktu itu,” ucap Nyonya Kim. Kata-kata Yunho waktu itu sepintas terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

            “Apa?” Jaejoong refleks bertanya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, meskipun mungkin tubuh dan jiwanya belum siap mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

            Nyonya Kim menatap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, “Yunho bilang, _umma_ tidak perlu khawatir soal pemberitaan itu. Katanya, itu semua bohong,” kata Nyonya Kim kalem.

            “Eh?!” Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya.

            Benarkah begitu? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Tapi… dari mana Yunho bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Jaejoong tidak pernah memberitahu soal skandal itu pada Yunho.

            “Iya Yunho bilang _umma_ tidak perlu cemas. Katanya, kau baik-baik saja,” sahut Nyonya Kim, sembari tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, “Lalu _umma_ tanya, apa Jaejoong sudah menghubungi Yunho, dan Yunho jawab belum.”

            “A-aku… tidak mengerti,” gumam Jaejoong. Apa maksud semua ini?

            “ _Umma_ juga tidak mengerti. ‘Kalau Jaejoong belum menghubungimu, lalu dari mana kamu bisa tahu dan seyakin itu?’ _umma_ langsung bertanya seperti itu pada Yunho. Dan Yunho menjawab dengan nada tenang tapi juga penuh keyakinan.”

_“Aku percaya pada Jaejoong. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku, bahkan pada umma. Jadi aku pikir itu semua rekayasa belaka. Kalau skandal itu benar, Jaejoong pasti mengatakan sesuatu, ‘kan? Mungkin keadaannya sedang rumit sekarang, jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku percaya, Jaejoong tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Umma  juga percaya ‘kan?”_

            Jaejoong tanpa sadar menahan napasnya mendengar Nyonya Kim mengatakan kata-kata Yunho waktu itu dengan persis sama. Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat, hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan aliran darah dalam pembuluhnya begitu cepat, menciptakan _butterflies_ - _effect_ di perutnya. Perasaan senang, bercampur lega, kaget, dan bingung memenuhi hati Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sekarang.

            “Yunho percaya padamu, Joongie- _ah_. Walaupun kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia tetap percaya padamu. Dia tahu, yang harus dia percaya adalah kata-kata yang langsung keluar dari mulutmu, bukan dari media massa.”

            Yunho… masih mempercayainya? Benarkah? Meskipun dia sudah menyakitinya?

            “Ta-tapi… _umma_ , aku harus bagaimana?” suara Jaejoong kembali bergetar. Perasaannya lebih lega sekarang, beban semakin banyak terangkat dari kepalanya, tapi masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

            Sekalipun Yunho masih percaya dan setia padanya, tapi masalah tidak selesai sampai di situ saja. Soal skandal itu, bagaimana Jaejoong harus mengatasinya?

            “Jadilah dirimu sendiri,” jawab Nyonya Kim mantap. Tangannya meremas telapak tangan kiri Jaejoong yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan kuat.

            “Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, ubahlah dirimu, ubah cara pandangmu. Bukan menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang seorang penyanyi terkenal, tapi jadilah Kim Jaejoong sebelum mengenal dunia keartisan. Jadilah Kim Jaejoong yang rakyat biasa, jadilah dirimu sendiri, Joongie. Bukankah lebih mudah menjadi diri sendiri daripada hidup menjadi orang lain?”

            Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya memandang ke dalam mata Nyonya Kim, seolah sedang mencari kebenaran di sana. Pandangan mata Nyonya Kim yang begitu yakin, membawa keyakinan itu merasuk perlahan ke dalam diri Jaejoong, membuat asanya menguap ke permukaan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Dan sebuah senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah Nyonya Kim, membuat perasaan Jaejoong lebih tenang.

            Jaejoong ikut tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian. Ya, dia telah menemukannya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tahu langkah apa yang akan dia ambil. Dan dia tahu benar, nantinya akan jadi seperti apa.

            “Terima kasih, _umma_ ,” kata Jaejoong.

            Tangan kanannya yang bebas, diletakkan di atas tangan Nyonya Kim yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya. Dipegangnya erat tangan _umma_ nya, sambil tersenyum. Dn Nyonya Kim balas tersenyum ke arah anaknya, lalu meraih tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

            “Percaya. Dan jadilah dirimu sendiri, Joongie- _ya_.”

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong sedang berada di dalam mobilnya sekarang. Matanya dengan gelisah beberapa kali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jemarinya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil di hadapannya. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sementara otaknya terus berputar, berpikir dan mempertimbangkan langkah besar yang akan diambilnya setelah ini.

            Cukup lama Jaejoong berdiam di dalam mobil, sebelum kemudian dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam stir mobil dengan kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

            Ya, Jaejoong sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia akan melakukannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

            Dieratkannya mantel berwarna coklat tua yang membalut tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Suasana di sekitarnya sepi. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Langit malam yang menggantung di atasnya pun terlihat mendung. Tak ada bintang apalagi bulan yang terlihat. Angin malam yang berhembus kali ini pun terasa kuat.

            Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu apartemen yang ada di kawasan elit di Seoul ini. Langkahnya cepat dan pendek-pendek, namun mantap. Lankahnya cepat bukan karena menghindari sesuatu atau seseorang, melainkan karena Jaejoong memang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini, maka dari ituah dia berjalan cepat.

            Dan lagi, Jaejoong sudah membuang jauh-jauh yang namanya menghindar dari wartawan dan _fans_. Terbukti dari penampilannya sekarang yang tanpa masker, kacamata hitam, atau pun topi. Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi dengan semua barang itu sekarang. Ketahuan oleh wartawan pun Jaejoong sudah tidak mau ambil pusing, dia memilih untuk auh saja. Sudah cukup bermain kucing-kucingannya, dia tidak akan lari lagi, begitu pikir Jaejoong.

            Kakinya berhenti ketika dirinya tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum kemudian menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu. Sekali, dua kali, Jaejoong menekan bel lalu menunggu respon dari si pemilik apartemen yang ditujunya ini. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk, berusaha mengusir kegelisahannya.

            “Ya?” sebuah suara terdenar dari _interphone_ yang ada di samping pintu.

            “Jihye- _sshi_ , ini aku, Kim Jaejoong,” sahut Jaejoong cepat, begitu mengenali suara tersebut.

            “Jaejoong _oppa_?”

            “Ya.”

            Hening beberapa saat. Jaejoong sendiri bingung kenapa _yeoja_ yang mengenalnya ini mendadak terdiam. Apa kedatangannya kemari bukan di waktu yang tepat?

            “Tunggu sebentar, _oppa_ , akan kubukakan pintu,” sahut _yeoja_ itu kemudian. Diam-daim Jaejoong menarik napas lega. Setidaknya kedatangannya kemari tidak ditolak begitu saja.

            Tak sampai 3 menit, pintu apartemen yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong mengayun terbuka. Tampak seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dan celana pendek di atas lutut, tengah berdiri di sana. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil menatap _yeoja_ bernama Wang Jihye, ‘rekan’ skandalnya itu.

            Wang Jihye tampak cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ke apartemennya, membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa gugup. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendesak sekarang.

            “Ada perlu apa, _oppa_? Tumben mendadak kemari,” kata Jihye dengan sedikit gugup.

            Jaejoong yang sebenarnya juga agak gugup, berusaha mengendalikan kegugupannya dengan menarik napas dalam, sebelum menjawab, “Itu… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Jihye- _sshi_ ,” kata Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya yang berada di balik saku mantel tergenggam erat.

            Jihye tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa ini tentang skandal mereka?

            “Ah kalau begitu, ayo, silahkan masuk, _oppa_ ,” ujar Jihye sambil menyingkir sedikit dari pintu, memberikan ruang untuk Jaejoong masuk, “Kita bicarakan di dalam,” imbuh Jihye.

            Jaejoong mengangguk samar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Jihye. Begitu Jaejoong masuk, Jihye segera menutup pintu dan berniat langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam. Namun langkah Jihye terhenti ketika dirinya mendapati Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam membelangkangi pintu yang berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter dari posisi Jaejoong sekarang. Jaejoong berdiri di sana, tidak melepas sepatu dan tidak masuk ke dalam. Dahi Jihye berkerut, bingung melihat Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya.

            Jihye melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di depan Jaejoong, “Kenapa berdiri di situ saja, _oppa_? Ayo masuk saja ke dalam, tidak usah sungkan,” ajak Jihye.

            Jihye merasa suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung, apalagi dengan raut serius yang tersirat dari wajah Jaejoong. Apa mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius?

            “Tidak usah, Jihye- _sshi_. Aku juga hanya perlu waktu sebentar kok,” ujar Jaejoong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

            “Ah begitu,” gumam Jihye. Kedua tangannya terlipat ke belakang dan meremas-remas gelisah. “Eum… lalu ini tentang apa, _oppa_?” tanyanya kemudian.

            Jaejoong tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian berkata, “Jihye- _sshi_ , kurasa sekarang saatnya kita mengakhiri sandiwara ini,” kata Jaejoong dengan nada rendah dan tegas yang membuat Jaejoong tampak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

            “Eh? Ma-maksud, _oppa_?” tanya Jihye spontan. _Yeoja_ yang bergelut di dunia akting ini tampak kaget mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau inilah yang akan mereka bicarakan.

            Jaejoong berdeham sejenak, berusaha mengusir kering dari tenggorokannya, “Sebaiknya skandal ini sampai di sini saja. Kita tidak perlu melanjutkan sandiwara ini, kita tidak perlu berpura-pura kencan di depan publik, kita tidak perlu menghindar lagi dari kejaran wartawan. Kurasa semuanya sudah cukup sampai di sini saja.”

            Jihye mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, antara percaya dengan tidak dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Kenapa semuanya terkesan tiba-tiba? Kenapa mendadak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghentikan skandal ini?

            “Aku tahu ini mendadak. Maafkan aku, Jihye- _sshi_ , atas keputusan sepihak yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi…” Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak dan menatap Jihye lekat-lekat, berharap _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sekaligus dirasakan Jaejoong, “aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku sudah muak dan batasku hanya sampai di sini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang lain, aku sudah banyak mengecewakan orang lain. Aku bahkan sudah sangat merepotkanmu, Jihye- _sshi_. Maafkan aku,” kata Jaejoong lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam.

            “Jangan begitu, _oppa_ ,” ujar Jihye cepat sambil mengangkat bahu Jaejoong agar _namja_ itu berhenti membungkukkan badan kepadanya, “Aku tidak apa-apa, _oppa_ , sungguh. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong _oppa_.”

            Jaejoong menatap Jihye dalam diam, menunggu Jihye melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Sejak kasus skandal itu, Jaejoong _oppa_ terlihat berbeda. _Oppa_ terlihat lebih murung, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Dan sepertinya _oppa_ terlihat banyak pikiran. Aku tidak tahu _oppa_ menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi belakangan _oppa_ sering sekali menghela napas. Aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan _oppa_. Kurasa _oppa_ banyak menderita karena masalah ini,” kata Jihye pelan dan hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong sampai salah sangka karena pendapatnya ini.

            Jaejoong sedikit tertunduk, matanya menekuri lantai dan berbagai pikiran berkelebatan di benaknya. Benarkah selama ini dia terlihat se-menyedihkan itu? Jaejoong memang sering kali mendapati Junsu sedang menatapnya diam-diam. Tapi waktu itu Jaejoong tidak menyadari arti tatapan Junsu. Baru sekarang setelah mendengar kata-kata Jihye, Jaejoong tahu sebenarnya Junsu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

            “ _Oppa_ ,” panggil Jihye, melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam. Matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan khawatir.

            Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jihye. Benar, sorot kekhawatiran itu terlihat jelas dari kedua mata Jihye. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya.

            Sembari tersenyum, Jaejoong berkata, “ _Gomawo_ , Jihye- _sshi_ ,” katanya lirih, “Terima kasih, karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih pula untuk semua kerja keras dan kesediaanmu untuk membantuku. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu.”

            Melihat senyum lembut di wajah Jaejoong, Jihye ikut tersenyum. Sorot mata Jaejoong kali ini berbeda, Jihye bisa merasakannya. Sorot mata itu lebih hidup, membuat Jihye menarik napas lega.

            Sepertinya Jaejoong memang sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Pria itu terlihat yakin dengan langkah yang diambilnya ini. Maka dari itulah, Jihye pun merasa yakin kalau memang ini yang harus mereka lakukan,

            “Eum,” gumam Jihye sambil mengangguk cepat, “Terima kasih juga untuk kerja keras _oppa_ selama ini. Maaf juga kalau aku tidak bisa membantu banyak,” ujar Jihye lalu menunduk dalam, membuat Jaejoong pun refleks membungkukkan badannya.

            Setelah keduanya menegakkan badan kembali, begitu kedua mata mereka bertumbukkan, tanpa disadari keduanya langsung tertawa lepas. Spontan saja, mereka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tawa mereka bisa pecah seperti itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah melepaskan beban dari pundak, membuat mereka bisa tertawa lepas lagi, tanpa beban batin dan pikiran.

            Baru setelah tawa mereka mereda, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya unuk menjabat tangan Jihye. Meski sempat bingung, namun akhirnya Jihye menyambutnya. Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Tak lupa dengan senyum lebar di wajah Jaejoong serta Jihye.

            “Mari, kita akhiri sandiwara ini.”

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	9. Chapter 9

Junsu berkali-kali menatap gelisah ke arah jam tangannya. Sesekali pula menatap gelisah ke sekelilingnya.

            Junsu sedang berada dalam mobil _van_ hitam yang biasa dia pakai untuk mengantar Jaejoong kemana-mana. Meski sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, tapi Junsu sudah _stand by_ di depan tempat tinggal Jaejoong untuk menjemput _namja_ itu. Hari ini Jaejoong ada jadwal syuting, jadi Junsu sudah menjemputnya pagi-pagi agar tidak terlambat dan tidak terjebak kemacetan.

            Tapi sekarang sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu yang mereka janjikan. Junsu sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya Junsu putuskan untuk menunggu saja.

            Namun kesabaran Junsu hanya bertahan selama 15 menit saja. Sekarang Junsu sudah gelisah menunggu. Selain takut terlambat yang ujung-ujungnya bisa membuat jadwal Jaejoong hari ini berantakan, Junsu juga khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Maka dari itulah, manajer Jaejoong ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjemput Jaejoong langsung di rumahnya.

            Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke saku dan meraih tas gendongnya, Junsu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dia segera berjalan menuju kediaman Jaejoong setelah menyalakan alaram mobil. Junsu melangkah cepat dan terburu-buru.

            Tak berapa lama kemudian, Junsu sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Sebelum menekan bel, Junsu sekali lagi berusaha menelepon Jaejoong. 5 detik, 15 detik, 30 detik… tidak ada jawaban. Junsu menarik napas sejenak, lalu menekan bel di samping pintu.

            Suara bel yang menggema di dalam rumah dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Junsu. Junsu menunggu di depan pintu, tapi hingga 3 menit kemudian, Jaejoong tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Junsu menekan bel lagi, bukan hanya sekali tapi 3 kali berturut-turut. Lama Junsu menunggu, tapi tampaknya si penghuni tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan membukakan pintu.

            ‘Apa Jaejoong tidak di rumah?’ pikir Junsu.

            Junsu menekan bel lagi, sebelum kemudian menyerah. Junsu yang sudah tak sabar dan mulai khawatir akhirnya memilih untuk langsung masuk saja ke dalam rumah Jaejoong. Junsu menekan beberapa kombinasi angka, lalu meraih gagang pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

            Junsu segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, lalu masuk ke dalam. Rumah Jaejoong sekarang terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih dari yang terakhir kali Junsu lihat ketika datang kemari.

            “Jaejoong- _ah_ ,” panggil Junsu.

            Sunyi. Tidak ada suara Jaejoong yang menyahut. Junsu jadi makin khawatir. Matanya dengan sigap menatap ke sekeliling apartemen Jaejoong. Jangan-jangan ada perampok yang masuk ke apartemen Jaejoong?

            ‘Tidak, tidak, tidak,’ batin Junsu. Kepalanya menggeleng, berusaha mengusir kemungkinan buruk yang muncul di benaknya.

            “Jaejoong,” panggil Junsu lebih keras, “Ini aku,” imbuh Junsu.

            Masih sunyi. Junsu segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kamar Jaejoong. Baru saja Junsu hendak meraih gagang pintu kamar Jaejoong, pintu itu mengayun terbuka. Jaejoong yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur berdiri di sana, dan langsung saja Junsu menarik napas lega. Untung tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, sepertinya _namja_ itu hanya terlambat bangun saja.

            “ _Hyung_ , kau di sini?” tanya Jaejoong sembari menggosok-gosok sebelah matanya dengan punggung tangan.

            “ _Yah_ Kim Jaejoong!” hardik Junsu, membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

            Junsu berusaha mengendalikan napasnya sebelum kemudian memarahi Jaejoong, “Kau ini. ‘Kan sudah kubilang akan kujemput jam 6, kenapa sekarang baru bangun, huh? Kau ini membuatku khawatir, Kim Jaejoong,” kata Junsu cepat, membuat Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar karena baru bangun dari tidur hanya bisa melongo.

            Baru setelah beberapa menit, kesadaran Jaejoong mulai pulih sepenuhnya. Dan langsung saja dia terperanjat kaget begitu melihat jam dinding, “Eh?! Sudah jam segini?!” serunya.

            Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memasang muka seram, lalu tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Sementara Junsu mendengus kesal melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha tampak tidak bersalah ini.

            “Hehe, _mianhe_ , _hyung_. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi bangun kesiangan. Aku sudah pasang jam weker kok, sungguh, tapi mungkin tidak mempan, hehehe,” kata Jaejoong, berusaha memberikan alasan agar Junsu mengerti.

            “Dari tadi aku meneleponmu, apa tidak dengar juga?” tandas Junsu cepat, membuat Jaejoong jadi gugup karena disudutkan seperti itu.

            “Ah i-itu… sepertinya semalam aku mematikan dering ponselnya, _hyung_. Maksudnya biar tidak ada yang menggangguku, supaya aku bisa cepat tidur,” jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit terbata. Junsu yang sedang marah ini terlihat sangat menakutkan di mata Jaejoong.

            “Dasar kau,” desis Junsu kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala, “Ya sudah sana cepat mandi dan bersiap, nanti kita terlambat!” teriak Junsu tanpa ampun, membuat Jaejoong langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

-xxx-

            Dengan menggigit sepotong roti di mulutnya, Jaejoong dengan cepat memasukkan barang-barang apa saja yang perlu dibawanya ke dalam tas dan segera menggendong tasnya di bahu lalu melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

            Junsu tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Mukanya masam, sepertinya _mood_ Junsu kurang baik hari ini. Membuat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin salah bicara yang mungkin akan membuat Junsu marah-marah lagi kepadanya.

            Jaejoong segera meraih sepatu yang ada di rak, mengambilnya secara acak. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat dan memang tidak ada waktu untuk memilih apa yang _matching_ dengan pakaiannya hari ini. Toh nanti _stylish_ -nya juga yang akan mengurusnya, jadi Jaejoong tak terlalu ambil pusing.

            Setelah memakai sepatunya dengan agak asal karena terburu-buru, Jaejoong beru teringat kalau MP3- _player_ biru miliknya tertinggal di meja di ruang tengah. Baru saja Jaejoong berbalik dan melangkah beberapa meter hendak mengambilnya, Junsu langsung bertanya dengan nada yang keras, membuat langkah Jaejoong seketika terhenti. Jaejoong menengok, menatap _horror_ ke arah Junsu yang sekarang memandangnya dengan efek api sebagai latar belakang, seperti di komik-komik.

            “Mau kemana?” tanya Junsu.

            “I-itu… MP3- _player_ -ku tertinggal di meja, _hyung_. Aku mau mengambilnya sebentar,” jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit terbata.

            Junsu yang tidak sabar lagi berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan menggenggam tangan kuat-kuat, “ _Yah_! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus berangkat… sekarang!” ucap Junsu dengan penuh penekanan.

            “Ba-baiklah, _hyung_ ,” sahut Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil MP3- _player_ kesayangannya yang biasa menemaninya kemana dan dimana saja. Junsu yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar, membuat Jaejoong setengah berlari mengejar manajer-nya.

            “Haah~” desah Jaejoong.

            Hari ini mungkin akan jadi hari yang panjang.

-xxx-

            Jaejoong mengenakan _seat_ - _belt_ -nya, segera setelah duduk di dalam _van_. Junsu duduk di belakang kemudi, sementara Jaejoong duduk di belakang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Junsu menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. Jaejoong agak tersentak ke belakang dengan gerakan Junsu yang mendadak itu. Sepertinya Junsu berniat _ngebut_ pagi ini.

            Merasa Junsu sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk diajak mengobrol, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Diambilnya ponsel dari dalam tasnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

            Junsu yang meskipun sedang sibuk menyetir dan berkonsentrasi dengan jalan raya, sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang ada di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion, memperhatikan _namja_ itu lekat. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tengah asyik bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya.

            Junsu berpikir sejenak, masih dengan konsentrasi menyetir. Dia merasa Jaejoong agak berbeda hari ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, Junsu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang berbeda. Bukan soal gaya berpakaian Jaejoong hari ini. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong lebih suka dengan gaya _casual_. Bukan juga soal bangun terlambat. Meski jarang, Jaejoong memang terkadang suka bangun terlambat yang membuat Junsu kerepotan.

            Tanpa sadar Junsu mengerutkan dahinya, tampak sedang berpikir keras. Sekalinya Junsu sudah penasaran dan belum menemukan jawabannya, maka dia akan terus memikirkannya untuk seharian itu.

            Sementara Junsu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong yang mulai bosan bermain dengan ponselnya akhirnya memilih untuk menatap ke luar, ke arah jalanan Seoul pagi ini yang sudah ramai. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap bangunan-bangunan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Kadang Jaejoong melemparkan pandangannya ke atas, memandang langit yang pagi yang cerah berwarna biru dengan sedikit awan yang berarak. Iseng, Jaejoong menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan membiarkan angin berhembus masuk mengenai wajah dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

            “Jaejoong~” tegur Junsu begitu melihat Jaejoong mulai menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit keluar jendela.

            Mendengar Junsu menegurnya, Jaejoong kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan segera menutup kaca jendela, tanpa erangan protes yang biasa dikeluarkannya meski bibirnya agak mengerucut kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu.

            Mencoba mencari aktivitas lain, Jaejoong mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di kursi sampingnya dan mulai membuka-buka halamannya. Jaejoong berdecak kesal begitu mendapati bahwa itu adalah majalah lama. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan membolak-balik halaman majalah itu, toh kenyataannya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

            Tidak ada yang menarik, begitu pikir Jaejoong. Dia hanya membaca sekilas artikel-artikel yang ada di sana. Tangannya yang akan membalik halaman baru terhenti ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok aktris muda yang ada di halaman itu. Aktris muda berambut pendek yang se-agensi dengannya, Wang Jihye.

            “Ah iya,” gumam Jaejoong. Melihat wajah Wang Jihye membuat Jaejoong teringat sesuatu yang sudah dipikirkannya semalaman tadi, yang berhasil membuatnya bangun terlambat.

            Jaejoong berdeham sejenak sembari menegakkan posisi duduknya. Jaejoong berusaha melihat Junsu melalui kaca spion yang ada di depan. Dilihatnya Junsu yang sedang memasang ekspresi serius dan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Jaejoong berdeham lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, berusaha memantapkan hati. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Junsu.

            ‘Lakukan sekarang, Kim Jaejoong,’ batin Jaejoong, sambil menghela napas pelan.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah spion, lalu memanggil Junsu pelan, “ _Hyung_.”

            Junsu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dan hanya menggumam sebagai respon, “Hng?”

            Jaejoong menarik napas lagi, ‘Ayo katakan, Kim Jaejoong. Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik semalaman. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar,’ kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

            Tidak mendapat respon lagi dari Jaejoong membuat Junsu melirik ke arah spion dan menatap Jaejoong, “Ada apa?” tanya Junsu datar.

            “Eum… begini _hyung_ , ada yang ingin kukatakan,” kata Jaejoong. Matanya balas menatap Junsu melalui kaca spion.

            “Katakan saja,” sahut Junsu, masih dengan nada datar dan biasa.

            “Besok aku ingin mengadakan sebuah konferensi pers. Tolong _hyung_ siapkan semuanya,” kata Jaejoong. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar penuh antisipasi, antisipasi terhadap respon yang akan diberikan Junsu.

            “Konferensi pers?” tanya Junsu, dahinya berkerut makin dalam dan kepalanya agak memiring bingung, “Untuk apa?” imbuh Junsu yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

            “Aku… akan mundur dari panggung sandiwara ini, _hyung_. Aku akan mengakhirinya.”

**‘Ccckkiiiiitttt!’**

            Junsu refleks menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat, membuat mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti mendadak dan keduanya agak terlontar ke depan. Untung ditahan oleh _seat_ - _belt_ yang melingkar di tubuh mereka sehingga keduanya terhindar dari benturan.

            Jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak kencang, bereaksi cepat karena kejadian rem mendadak barusan, membuat Jaejoong mengelus dadanya pelan. Sementara Junsu membelalakkan matanya, kaget sekaligus syok mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan.

            Junsu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Jaejoong tajam, “A-apa maksudmu, Jaejoong- _ah_?” tanyanya.

            Jaejoong balas menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Ya, semalam dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Junsu. Dia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan matang-matang. Maka dari itulah sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ragu, dia harus yakin dan memantapkan hati dengan keputusannya ini.

            “Aku…”

**‘Tiinn! Tiinn! Tiinn! Tiinn!’**

            Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara klakson mobil yang terdengar dari arah belakang mereka begitu memekakkan telinga, membuat keduanya tersadar kalau mobil yang mereka naiki ini sekarang sedang dalam posisi diam di tengah jalan.

            Junsu yang menyadari hal itu, dengan sigap memegang stir mobil kembali dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. Tidak ingin menimbulkan kemacetan apalagi sampai mengundang keributan, Junsu segera menjalankan mobilnya. _Van_ hitam mereka pun mulai berjalan kembali.

            Junsu terdiam, fokusnya masih pada mobil dan jalan. Lagipula Junsu juga butuh waktu untuk menyerap dengan baik perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Sesekali Junsu menarik napas dalam, berusaha mengatur volume udara di paru-parunya.

            ‘Kau tidak boleh panik, Kim Junsu. Jangan gegabah. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Jangan memberi respon berlebihan,’ rapal Junsu dalam hati.

            Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya kembali normal sejak kejadian tadi, kini pun hanya diam. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Jaejoong sendiri bingung harus memulai lagi pembicaraan dari mana.

            10 menit berlalu, kedua _namja_ ini masih saja tenggelam dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mobil masih berjalan, perjalanan mereka kali ini memang cukup memakan waktu karena jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh.

            Junsu beberapa kali menatap Jaejoong melalui kaca spion. Sementara Jaejoong, hanya sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Junsu menghela napas kemudian. Kata-kata Jaejoong tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya, membuat keningnya berkerut dalam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benak seorang Kim Jaejoong.

            “Jae,” Junsu mulai angkat bicara. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Junsu melalui kaca spion.

            “Iya, _hyung_ ,” sahut Jaejoong, lirih saja.

            “Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil itu?” tanya Junsu. Nada suaranya rendah dan terdengar hati-hati, namun juga penuh rasa ingin tahu.

            Jaejoong menghela napas sembari kepalanya tertunduk sedikit, “ _Mianhe_ , _hyung_ , aku mengambil keputusan mendadak secara sepihak begitu saja,” kata Jaejoong.

            Matanya kini menatap keluar jendela, memandang langit biru yang menggantung di atas mereka, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, “Aku sudah mempertimbangkan dan memikirkannya dengan baik, _hyung_. Aku yakin dengan keputusan yang kuambil ini.”

            Suara Jaejoong pelan, tapi terdengar mantap dan penuh keyakinan serta kepercayaan, membuat Junsu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi, dia mendukung semua yang Jaejoong lakukan. Toh itu kembali untuk kebaikan Jaejoong sendiri. Akan tetapi di sisi yang lain, Junsu juga tidak setuju, dengan alasan bahwa keputusan yang Jaejoong ambil ini bisa saja salah dan mungkin tidak benar-benar membawa hasil yang positif seutuhnya. Junsu juga tidak ingin Jaejoong sampai salah langkah yang akhirnya akan membuat Jaejoong sendiri juga menderita.

            “Tapi, Jae, bagaimana kalau…”

            “Aku tahu, _hyung_ ,” sela Jaejoong sebelum Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, “Aku paham atas semua risiko yang mungkin terjadi. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya.”

            Junsu terdiam untuk beberapa menit, “Terserah kau saja,” desis Junsu kemudian, segera setelah mengambil napas berat, “Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Presdir Baek?” imbuhnya.

            “Belum. Aku melakukan ini atas dasar kemauanku sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya.”

            “Mwo?!” pekik Junsu.

            Hampir saja untuk yang kedua kalinya Junsu mengerem mendadak, tapi beruntung kali ini dia bisa lebih mengendalikan dirinya. Meski kaget setengah mati mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang terdengar datar padahal menurutnya ini masalah serius, namun Junsu bisa menahan gejolak emosinya dan mengendarai mobil dengan lancar tanpa perlu menginjak pedal rem secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi karena kekagetannya.

            Junsu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian berkata, “Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Jae? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Ditambah lagi, kau mengambil keputusan sendiri. Keputusanmu ini terkesan terburu-buru.”

            “Tidak, _hyung_. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang,” sahut Jaejoong mantap.

            “Tapi Jae, yang kau lakukan ini bisa saja salah. Eum… maksudku… bisa saja keputusanmu ini kurang tepat. Kita bisa memikirkannya berdua, mencari jalan terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan,” kata Junsu, berusaha memberikan solusi yang menurutnya lebih rasional.

            Yang lebih rasional? Itu artinya keputusan Jaejoong tidak rasional?

            Tentu saja. Menurut Junsu, tindakan yang diambil Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Presdir Baek itu sama saja dengan nekat bunuh diri. Ini jelas melanggar kontrak. Dan efeknya tidak bisa disepelekan begitu saja. Berbagai kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja sudah menunggu Jaejoong di ambang pintu.

            “ _Aniya_ , _hyung_. Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku ini.”

            “Tapi Jaejoong- _ah_ ,” sela Junsu, “ini bisa saja berbahaya. Kau tahu maksudku, ‘kan?”

            “Aku paham maksudmu, _hyung_ ,” kata Jaejoong pelan namun juga terdengar yakin, “Tapi aku tidak akan mengubah pendirianku sekarang. Aku yakin dengan langkah yang kuambil ini, _hyung_.”

            Junsu melirik Jaejoong lagi lewat kaca spion. Ditatapnya mata Jaejoong yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 detik bagi Junsu untuk menyadari apa yang berbeda dari Jaejoong hari ini. Ya, Junsu sudah menemukannya.

            Yang berbeda bukan soal _fashion_ atau pun kebiasaan, melainkan sorot mata Jaejoong. Junsu baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah tadi Junsu menatap ke dalam iris Jaejoong. Junsu menatapnya dalam, seolah mencari sesuatu, dan benar saja, Junsu menemukan sorot mata Jaejoong kali ini terlihat lebih hidup.

            Sejak kasus skandal ini mencuat ke permukaan, bukan hanya sikap Jaejoong yang agak berubah, melainkan juga aura serta sorot matanya. Jaejoong yang biasanya ceria, berubah menjadi lebih tertutup dengan aura yang tak lagi secerah dulu dan sorot mata yang kelam. Junsu menyadari hal itu. Dia sudah lama mengenal Jaejoong. Bila ada perubahan meski sedikit pada diri Jaejoong, Junsu pasti menyadarinya.

            Dan kali ini Junsu mendapati bahwa sorot mata Jaejoong yang tadinya kelam dan tidak bersemangat, kini mulai berubah kembali seperti dulu. Sorot mata yang hidup dan selalu penuh dengan harapan. Sorot mata yang memancarkan pendar keceriaan, yang sanggup membuat siapa pun ikut tersenyum bila melihat Jaejoong tersenyum.

            Junsu tersenyum samar, seolah senang karena berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama dicarinya. Diarahkannya _van_ mereka ke pinggir dan berhenti di tepi jalan. Tanpa mematikan mesin mobil, Junsu melepas _seat_ - _belt_ yang dikenakannya kemudian memutar badannya ke belakang agar lebih leluasa menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti kenapa Junsu tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil, hanya menatap Junsu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

            Junsu menarik napas kuat-kuat, memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, sembari menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Junsu semakin yakin kalau sorot mata Jaejoong yang dulu telah kembali, dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Junsu.

            “Baiklah kalau begitu,” kata Junsu, dia sudah menyerah berdebat dengan Jaejoong yang tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

            Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Junsu. Rasa lega bercampur senang memenuhi hatinya. Sekarang dia sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk mencapai keinginan terbesarnya.

            “Aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu,” ujar Junsu, “Tapi kau juga harus ingat, aku selalu ada di belakangmu untuk mendukungmu,” tambah Junsu, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya

            “Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_ ,” ucap Jaejoong. Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.

            “Aku percaya padamu, Kim Jaejoong.”

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Two days later_ **

**_Seoul, 01.16 p.m_ **

            Kim Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu. Berkali-kali dia mengubah posisi duduknya, bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan seluas 4 x 4 meter tersebut. Matanya beberapa kali melirik ke jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kedua tangannya bertaut dan saling meremas. Jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat tak beraturan. Bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya membuat Jaejoong harus menyekanya dengan sapu tangan beberapa kali. Kim Jaejoong sedang merasa gugup sekarang.

            Bagaimana tidak gugup? Saat ini dia sedang menunggu waktu untuk memulai konferensi pers yang sudah dia dan Junsu atur diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan agensinya. Ini memang bukan konferensi pers-nya yang pertama, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Sekalipun sudah memantapkan hati dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, tapi tetap saja kegugupan dan kegelisahan melanda Jaejoong hingga detik ini.

            Rasa gugup ini bukan karena tindakannya yang termasuk dalam tindakan melanggar peraturan agensinya, melainkan gugup karena yang akan Jaejoong lakukan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang besar dan bukan masalah sepele. Jaejoong sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan agensinya itu, otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat dan setelah konferensi pers ini berlangsung. Mungkin lebih pada antisipasi diri.

            Kalau dipikirkan lagi, yang dilakukan Jaejoong ini mungkin bisa disebut sebagai tindakan mengkhianati agensi yang telah berperan banyak dalam membesarkan namanya dalam industri musik Korea Selatan hingga sekarang. Terdengar seolah Jaejoong tidak tahu diri, bak kacang lupa kulitnya. Jaejoong tidak memungkiri, bila bukan karena agensinya, mungkin dia tidak bisa berada di posisi ini sekarang. Tapi masalah sekarang bukan tentang balas budi atau semacamnya, melainkan soal apa yang benar dan apa yang salah.

            Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi di sofa berukuran sedang yang ada di ruangan itu setelah berjalan tak tentu mengelilingi ruangan. Berusaha mengusir kegelisahan, Jaejoong menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal itu dia lakukan sampai beberapa kali.

            Jaejoong berdiri lagi, lalu kembali melihat jam tangannya. Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi sembari mengingat-ingat apa saja yang akan dikatakannya nanti di depan para wartawan. Semalaman Jaejoong sudah menyusun kata-kata untuk diucapkannya siang ini, maka dari itulah jangan sampai ada hal yang terlewatkan olehnya. Hal yang tidak perlu pun tidak seharusnya dikatakan. Cukup bicara seperlunya saja.

            Jaejoong sedang sibuk merapal kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya ketika kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Kaki Jaejoong seketika berhenti bergerak dan pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah pintu. Sedetik kemudian, pintu mengayun terbuka dan Kim Junsu masuk ke dalam.

            Dengan sebuah tablet di tangannya, Junsu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Keduanya hanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Saling menatap dan berusaha menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Junsu juga merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Perasaannya campur aduk, hampir sama seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan.

            “Sudah waktunya, Jaejoong- _ah_ ,” kata Junsu beberapa saat kemudian.

            Jaejoong menarik napas, diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan. Junsu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu, dengan Jaejoong yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu menuju ke ruang tempat konferensi pers akan dilakukan.

            Kedua _namja_ ini berjalan dalam diam. Hanya ada suara derap langkah teratur milik mereka yang mengiringi. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkelebatan dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, membuat tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka.

            Ruang tempat konferensi pers tak jauh dari ruang tunggu Jaejoong. Hanya butuh kurang dari 3 menit untuk sampai di sana. Ada beberapa orang _bodyguard_ dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berjaga di sekitar ruang tersebut, 2 di antaranya berjaga di samping pintu.

            Junsu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Jaejoong ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Junsu. Sedetik kemudian, Junsu membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong. Keduanya kembali saling berpandangan dalam diam.

            Jantung Jaejoong masih berdegup cukup cepat. Kegugupannya dan kegelisahannya belum hilang. Namun meski begitu, Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya, senyum tipis yang bermaksud mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

            Junsu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecut. Dia tidak tahu ini hal yang memang benar untuk dilakukan atau bukan dan memikirkan itu membuat Junsu jadi merasa serba salah pada Jaejoong.

            “Ayo, _hyung_ , mereka pasti sudah menunggu,” ujar Jaejoong pelan, masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

            Junsu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, sebelum kemudian mengangguk lemah. Dia berbalik, lalu meraih gagang pintu di depannya. Junsu menarik napas dalam, dan dengan segenap hati yang telah dimantapkannya, Junsu mulai membuka pintu itu.

            Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya begitu melihat daun pintu yang mengayun terbuka. Suara riuh rendah langsung menyambutnya, diiringi dengan suara kilatan kamera yang tentu saja mengarah padanya.

            Junsu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh wartawan dari berbagai media itu, kemudian berdiri di samping pintu sembari menahan gagang pintunya dan sedikit menggeser posisi berdirinya untuk memberi jalan masuk bagi Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Jaejoong terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sampai kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan kakinya mulai melangkah masuk.

            Suara riuh para wartawan  terdengar makin jelas memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Kilat kamera tak hentinya mengarah pada Jaejoong yang mulai berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan kursi berukuran sedang yang hanya ada satu-satunya di bagian depan ruangan.

            Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di samping meja, setelah itu menundukkan badannya dalam. Tangannya kemudian menarik kursi yang ada di balik meja dan duduk di sana. Sembari mencari posisi duduk yang paling nyaman, Jaejoong sedikit merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. Dengan sebuah dehaman pelan, Jaejoong meraih _mic_ yang ada di atas meja dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

            “Selamat siang. Terima kasih atas kesediaan rekan-rekan media sekalian untuk datang di acara konferensi pers siang ini,” kata Jaejoong, lalu Kepalanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat.

            Jaejoong menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan dengan dinding berwarna coklat muda yang dilengkapi dengan hiasan bunga secukupnya di sekelilingnya, dipenuhi oleh wartawan yang sudah Junsu undang. Seluruh mata serta kamera yang ada di ruangan itu menatap fokus ke arahnya, termasuk Junsu yang berdiri di samping tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk.

            Meski ekspresinya tampak serius dan terlihat datar saja, sebenarnya berbagai perasaan dan pikiran berkecamuk dalam diri Junsu, termasuk sorot matanya yang menatap khawatir serta penuh antisipasi ke arah Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong menarik napas sejenak, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya akan membuat sebuah pernyataan,” Jaejoong menarik napas lagi, “Mungkin pernyataan ini akan cukup mengejutkan dan terdengar sangat mendadak. Akan tetapi, saya pribadi sudah memikirkannya secara matang-matang dengan kepala dingin. Saya berharap, rekan-rekan media dan juga masyarakat luas dapat menerimanya dengan pikiran terbuka.”

            Suara gumaman dari setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terdengar begitu Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Semuanya sibuk berasumsi dan menerka apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong memilih untuk diam beberapa saat sampai suasana kembali kondusif untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

            “Saya, Kim Jaejoong, memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan.”

            Suara gumaman yang sudah memenuhi ruangan sejak tadi kini terdengar makin jelas. Para wartawan saling berpandangan satu sama lain sembari melontarkan pendapat dan juga pertanyaan yang melintas di benak mereka saat itu juga.

            Suasana menjadi makin riuh, membuat Junsu berdiri gelisah sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit dan matanya menatap ke arah Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong terlihat tenang. Wajahnya masih terangkat dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sorot matanya tajam sekaligus mantap, penuh dengan keyakinan serta keteguhan. Kedua belah bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar, tak ingin meredakan keriuhan dan memilih untuk membiarkan wartawan saling berceloteh sendiri.

            “Apa maksud Anda, Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_?” tanya seorang wartawan wanita bertubuh tinggi sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat suasana hening seketika.

            Jaejoong hanya diam. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah wanita itu, sementara wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Jemari wanita tersebut bersiap di atas _keyboard_ laptop yang ada di hadapannya, supaya dia bisa segera mengetikkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

            “Apa Anda akan berhenti menjadi penyanyi?”

            “Kenapa mendadak Anda memutuskan hal itu?”

            “Apakah hal ini terkait dengan kasus skandal Anda dengan aktris Wang Jihye?”

            “Benarkah ada ‘orang dalam’ yang terlibat di balik kasus skandal tersebut?”

            Berbagai pertanyaan langsung berloncatan keluar dari mulut setiap wartawan yang ada di ruangan itu tanpa terkendali. Suara mereka terdengar saling berusaha mendahului, membuat pertanyaan yang mereka ucapkan menjadi tumpang tindih dan terdengar tak terlalu jelas.

            Suasana yang cukup rusuh itu membuat Junsu semakin gelisah. Rasanya dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya sebuah usaha kecil untuk mendiamkan para wartawan agar suasana tidak terlalu ramai dan bisa memberikan kesempatan bagi Jaejoong untuk bicara. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

            Kemarin malam Jaejoong berkata padanya bahwa konferensi pers kali ini akan dia tangani sendiri. Jaejoong pun sudah mengatakan dengan jelas dan tegas agar Junsu tak usah ikut bicara di sana. Jaejoong bilang akan mengurus dan menanggapi para wartawan itu sendiri dan Junsu tak perlu ikut turun tangan kecuali soal pengamanan tempat dan dirinya.

            Alhasil, sekarang Junsu hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat Jaejoong yang masih diam memandang ka arah wartawan yang juga masih sibuk dengan lontaran pertanyaan mereka.

            “Saya akan menghentikan semua kegiatan saya di dunia _entertainment_ , termasuk kegiatan saya sebagai seorang penyanyi,” kata Jaejoong begitu dirasa suasana sudah sedikit menjadi kondusif untuknya angkat bicara.

            “Apakah ini atas perintah agensi Anda?”

            “Lalu bagaimana dengan kontrak yang telah Anda tanda tangani bersama dengan agensi Anda?”

            “Apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah berhenti menjadi penyanyi?”

            Para wartawan yang kaget mendengar pernyataan yang dibuat Jaejoong, sepertinya tampak sangat bersemangat dan dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, membuat mereka tak lagi menghiraukan satu sama lain. Masing-masing sibuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak mereka dan itu dilakukan demi kepentingan berita mereka, tanpa peduli lagi pada urutan bertanya atau bagaimana tata cara yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk bertanya dalam sebuah konferensi pers.

            Jaejoong pun hanya diam melihat puluhan wartawan yang tampak sibuk dengan pertanyaan masing-masing. Jaejoong memang tidak berencana untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan dalam konferensi pers ini. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa dia akan mundur sebagai artis dan menjelaskan situasi secukupnya.

            “Keputusan untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan nama saya hingga sampai pada titik ini bukanlah keputusan yang mudah untuk diambil,” ujar Jaejoong yang langsung membuat suasana di ruangan hening seketika, “Namun meski sulit, saya sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Pun juga dengan mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan reaksi serta risiko yang mungkin terjadi dari segala sudut pandang. Saya yakin dengan keputusan yang saya ambil ini. Untuk itulah, saya ada di tempat ini sekarang untuk menyampaikannya pada masyarakat luas melalui rekan-rekan media.”

            Wartawan yang sejak tadi sibuk mengajukan pertanyaan kini menutup mulutnya rapat dan memasang telinga mereka lebar-lebar, siap untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Jaejoong selanjutnya. Jari-jari mereka tak lepas dari _keyboard_ laptop, membuat samar-samar terdengar suara ketikan. Begitu pula dengan _shutter_ kamera yang tak jauh dari jari-jari para _camera_ - _men_ , membuat suara jepretan berkali-kali mengisi ruangan yang hening. Semua mata fokus menatap Jaejoong.

            “Saya mengambil keputusan ini, tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Akan tetapi, alasan tersebut lebih pada alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa saya ungkapkan di sini,” lanjut Jaejoong yang diiringi kembali oleh suara gumaman bernada tidak puas yang berasal dari para wartawan.

            Suasana kembali ramai ketika salah seorang wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi pada Jaejoong, dan kali ini menyangkut tentang kejelasan statusnya dengan Wang Jihye.

            “Apa Anda mundur sebagai artis karena tidak tahan dengan pemberitaan media terkait kasus skandal Anda dengan aktris Wang Jihye?”

            “Bagaimana hubungan Anda yang sebenarnya dengan Wang Jihye?”

            “Apakah Wang Jihye juga berniat berhenti dari dunia artis?”

            “Jadi selama ini Anda benar memiliki hubungan dengan Wang Jihye?”

            “Apakah ada unsur kesengajaan dalam kasus tersebut?”

            “Mohon berikan klarifikasi mengenai kasus skandal Anda, Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_.”

            Jaejoong menarik napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, agar tidak terbawa oleh emosi serta perasaannya.

            Sekelebat bayangan wajah Wang Jihye tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menarik napas dalam. Benar, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melibatkan apalagi mempersulit seseorang yang sudah dia anggap teman itu. Maka dari itulah, di konferensi pers ini Jaejoong tidak berniat menyinggung terlalu banyak mengenai skandal mereka. Biarlah nanti itu akan menjadi urusan agensinya. Urusannya sekarang hanya melepaskan Wang Jihye dari kasus skandal ini, yang Jaejoong harap akan ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan menghilangnya namanya dari panggung dunia _entertainment_.

            “Mengenai kasus skandal saya dengan aktris Wang Jihye, saya tidak akan memberi komentar apa pun. Saya tidak akan membenarkan skandal itu, juga tidak akan menyangkalnya,” kata Jaejoong.

            Suara gumaman diiringi dengan desah kecewa dan tidak puas kembali meluncur dari para wartawan. Justru bagian terpentingnya adalah mengenai kebenaran dan kelanjutan skandal antara Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye, tapi kenapa _namja_ tampan itu memilih untuk bungkam. Jelas hal tersebut membuat kecewa dari para wartawan.

            Junsu tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Jaejoong sejak tadi. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong. Walaupun dia merasa khawatir dan juga cemas, tapi entah mengapa Junsu juga merasa lega mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong. Apalagi dengan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang tanpa beban, Junsu menjadi semakin yakin bahwa memang momen inilah yang sejak lama dinantikannya.

            Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya menatap ke arah wartawan yang sibuk berceloteh dan bergumam. _Doe eyes_ -nya juga sesekali menatap bergantian ke arah kamera yang tertuju padanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kamera wartawan yang ada di sini, tapi juga ada kamera stasiun televisi yang memang menyiarkan konferensi pers ini secara langsung.

            Jaejoong menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, sebelum kemudian kembali berkata, “Wang Jihye, adalah seorang rekan dalam dunia _entertainment_ sekaligus seorang teman,” kata Jaejoong yang diikuti dengan seulas senyum tipis, “Dia memiliki pribadi yang baik dan menarik. Kemampuan dan bakatnya di bidang akting pun kini sudah banyak diakui. Aku yakin dengan semangat serta kemauannya sekarang ini, dia masih bisa terus dan terus berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku akan sangat menantikan karya besarnya suatu hari nanti yang pasti akan jadi _hit_.”

            Para wartawan yang merasa kurang puas dengan penjelasan Jaejoong langsung melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi dan seketika itu juga suasana dalam ruangan konferensi pers menjadi riuh. Junsu yang tidak tahan lagi hanya berdiam diri baru akan bertindak untuk menenangkan wartawan yang terlihat tidak sabar ketika Jaejoong angkat bicara kembali.

            “Saya, Kim Jaejoong, ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung saya hingga detik ini. Kepada keluarga serta _fans_ - _fans_ yang selalu memberikan dorongan dan semangat serta cinta kalian yang begitu besar kepadaku, terima kasih banyak. Juga kepada agensi yang telah membesarkan nama saya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang, terima kasih banyak,” kata Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, senyum tulus yang mampu menghangatkan hati siapa pun, “Saya tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, sebagai seorang penyanyi bernama Kim Jaejoong, bila bukan karena kalian semua. Terima kasih.”

            Mata Junsu tiba-tiba memanas begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Jaejoong. Rasanya begitu menyentuh dan juga mengharukan.

            Para wartawan juga sepertinya ikut larut dalam perasaan. Mereka berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan dan menyimak baik-baik setiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Sebersit rasa simpati memenuhi hati mereka, yang mungkin timbul karena kata-kata Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu tulus.

            Jaejoong yang merasa beban berat di pundaknya hampir menghilang seluruhnya, terus menyunggingkan seulas senyum sembari melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Saya juga ingin memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh pihak yang mungkin telah dirugikan atau merasa sakit hati, atas semua kesalahan, baik yang disengaja atau pun bukan, yang telah saya perbuat hingga saat ini. Dan yang tak kalah penting, kepada seluruh masyarakat terutama _fans_ , saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah meresahkan, mengecewakan, atau juga membuat kalian semua sakit hati karena kasus skandal tersebut. Maaf karena saya sudah banyak merepotkan. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua.”

            Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke arah wartawan begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jaejoong berdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan yang sunyi itu. Dan Jaejoong tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Junsu yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

            Jaejoong tersenyum sembari menatap Junsu cukup lama. Mencoba untuk mengatakan lewat sorot matanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan Junsu pun harus baik-baik saja. Rasanya ada rasa haru yang memenuhi hatinya sekarang.

            Jaejoong menarik napas lagi dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah wartawan yang masih menatapnya lekat, “Terima kasih atas kesediaan dan partisipasi rekan-rekan media sekalian pada konferensi pers kali ini. Terima kasih kepada masyarakat yang telah rela menyisihkan waktunya sejenak untuk mendengar sepatah dua patah kata dari saya. Maaf karena saya tidak bisa menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh rekan-rekan media semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.”

            Jaejoong lalu bangkit berdiri. Terdengar suara derit kursi ketika Jaejoong berdiri dan membuat semua wartawan menatap Jaejoong bingung. Apakah konferensi pers-nya sudah selesai? Hanya sampai di sini saja?

            Jaejoong menggeser posisinya hingga berdiri di samping meja. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, melihat ke kerumunan wartawan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum kemudian Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebagai ungkapan hormat, terima kasih, sekaligus ucapan maaf yang mendalam dia ungkapkan dari lubuk hatinya.

            Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya sekitar 5 detik kemudian. Kakinya lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat berdirinya tadi. Junsu yang tak sedikit pun melepas pandangannya dari Jaejoong, segera menghampiri _namja_ itu dan berjalan beriringan tepat di samping Jaejoong. Dengan sigap pula 3 orang dari beberapa _bodyguard_ yang sejak tadi bertugas menjaga keamanan kini mendampingi Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat konferensi pers tersebut.

            Wartawan yang melihat Jaejoong mulai meninggalkan tempat seketika bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengejar Jaejoong. Dengan berbagai alat di tangan mereka seperti _tape recorder_ dan _mic_ , mereka langsung memberondong Jaejoong dengan berbagai pertanyaan, meski tadi Jaejoong sudah mengatakan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apa pun.

            Kamera pun tak melepaskan Jaejoong yang beranjak pergi begitu saja. Kilat _blitz_ yang mengarah ke Jaejoong terus mengikuti _namja_ yang kini sudah dikelilingi oleh para _bodyguard_. _Bodyguard_ yang lain juga berusaha menghalau serbuan wartawan dan memberikan jalan agar Jaejoong bisa keluar.

            Keadaan cukup ricuh dan semakin di luar kendali karena wartawan yang terus mengejar Jaejoong. Tampaknya masih terlalu banyak hal yang Jaejoong biarkan menggantung begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuat para wartawan itu terus menuntut jawaban darinya.

            Junsu yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Jaejoong kini dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya di pundak _namja_ itu, berusaha melindunginya. Dengan susah payah dan cukup memakan waktu serta energi, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa keluar dari ruangan konferensi pers tersebut. _Bodyguard_ yang berjaga di samping pintu segera memblokir jalan keluar agar para wartawan tidak bisa mengejar Jaejoong. Sementara 2 orang _bodyguard_ di antaranya berjalan di belakang Jaejoong dan Junsu, mengawal keduanya sampai masuk keluar gedung dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

            Setelah keadaan dirasa aman dan terkendali, Junsu menghela napas lega dan mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Jaejoong yang berjalan di sampingnya ikut memperlambat langkah mereka yang memang tergesa-gesa sejak keluar dari ruang konferensi pers tadi, bermaksud menghindar dari kejaran wartawan.

            “Fiuh, syukurlah,” ujar Junsu sembari tangannya mengelap sedikit peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

            Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Junsu, lalu tersenyum kecil. Jelas sekali ekspresi lega bercampur senang yang tampak di wajah manajernya itu.

            Jaejoong pun merasakan hal yang sama. Langkahnya sekarang ini terasa ringan. Beban yang menggelayutinya selama ini sepertinya memang sudah menghilang tepat setelah Jaejoong mengutarakan keinginannya pada masyarakat Seoul melalui acara konferensi pers tadi. Keinginan untuk lepas dari semua penat serta problematika hidupnya sebagai seorang artis. Keinginan untuk menutup kasus skandalnya rapat-rapat. Dan keinginan untuk kembali pada Jung Yunho.

            “ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Jaejoong, membut Junsu menengokkan kepalanya, “ _Gomawo_ ,” katanya pelan, “Dan maaf karena selama ini sudah sering merepotkan _hyung_ ,” imbuhnya.

Junsu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pundak Jaejoong cukup keras,       “Aish kau ini, tidak usah bilang seperti itu segala. Aku ‘kan bukan orang asing,” katanya sembari tertawa pelan.

            Jaejoong ikut tertawa pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan sembari berkata, “Tidak, _hyung_ , aku serius. Terima kasih banyak. Dan maaf atas semua kesalahan dan kerepotan yang kuperbuat selama ini.”

            Junsu menatap Jaejoong lekat, “Eum,” ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala, “Sama-sama, Jaejoong- _ah_. Maafkan aku juga ya kalau selama ini aku banyak salah kepadamu. Terima kasih juga atas pekerjaan sebagai manajer yang telah kau berikan padaku ini,” lanjutnya lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong yang kaget melihat Junsu tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan hanya bisa kelabakan, “ _Yah hyung_ , tidak perlu sampai seperti ini,” katanya sambil buru-buru mengangkat bahu Junsu.

            Junsu hanya tertawa pelan melihat Jaejoong, “Habisnya, kau yang duluan mulai bicara serius begitu ‘kan?”

            “Dasar _hyung_ ini,” desis Jaejoong yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan lirih.

            Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju ke luar gedung. Junsu tadi sudah menelepon supir mereka agar bersiap menjemput mereka di pintu depan gedung.

            “Jae, yakin mau keluar lewat pintu depan? Tidak di _basement_ saja?” tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu sekilas sambil mengulum sebuah senyum, “Eum,” sahutnya yakin lalu menganggukkan kepala, “Tidak apa kok, _hyung_ , tidak perlu khawatir.”

            “Tapi wartawan mungkin sudah menunggu di sana loh.”

            “ _Gwaenchana_ ,” ujar Jaejoong, berusaha meyakinkan Junsu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, “Lagipula mungkin ini akan jadi foto terakhirku yang dijepret oleh para wartawan.”

            Junsu hanya mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Setelah ini Jaejoong tidak akan muncul lagi di televisi. Dia sudah meninggalkan statusnya sebagai artis di bidang tarik suara. Tidak akan ada lagi kemunculannya di acara-acara musik. Tidak ada lagi _variety show_ yang akan mengundangnya menjadi _guest_. Dan perlahan namun pasti pemberitaannya di media akan semakin berkurang.

            Junsu menghela napas pelan. Memikirkan Jaejoong yang berhenti menjadi penyanyi entah kenapa membuatnya resah. Bukan tentang dirinya yang akan kehilangan pekerjaan sebagai seorang manajer. Akan tetapi resah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan _namja_ itu setelahnya.

            “Jae,” panggil Junsu.

            “ _Ne_?”

            “Apa rencanamu setelah ini?” tanya Junsu langsung saja.

            “Hmm,” Jaejoong menggumam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir, “Aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin aku akan kembali tinggal dengan _umma_. Mengenai pekerjaan, aku belum merencanakannya.”

            Junsu memandang Jaejoong sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Kakinya masih melangkah. Jarak dari ruang konferensi pers menuju ke pintu keluar memang tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi juga tidak jauh karena masih berada di lantai satu. Sesekali Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sekadar memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang memburu mereka. Meski ada _bodyguard_ yang mendampingi, tapi waspada tetap perlu, bukan?

            “Kalau _hyung_ sendiri bagaimana?” tanya Jaejoong kemudian, “Apa rencana _hyung_ setelah ini?”

            Junsu mengerutkan dahinya sembari berpikir, “Aku sendiri juga belum memikirkannya,” jawabnya datar.

            Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Junsu, “ _Mian_ ya _hyung_. Karena keegoisanku ini _hyung_ jadi kehilangan pekerjaan,” katanya, terbesit rasa bersalah pada kata-kata Jaejoong.

            Junsu dengan cepat mengibaskan telapak tangannya, “Tidak, tidak apa kok, Jaejoong- _ah_. Aku menghargai keputusanmu ini.”

            Jaejoong menatap Junsu dalam sebelum kemudian menyeletuk, “Kalau begitu nanti kita cari pekerjaan sama-sama ya, _hyung_.”

            Tawa Junsu langsung meledak, diikuti dengan tawa renyah Jaejoong, “Hahahaa. Iya, iya,” sahutnya.

            Kedua _namja_ ini terus mengobrol dengan obrolan ringan yang mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Pintu depan gedung 28 lantai ini sudah tampak di depan mereka. Dan di kejauhan mereka bisa melihat sebuah _van_ hitam yang siap menjemput mereka.

            Begitu menginjakkan kaki di luar gedung ini, kedua _namja_ ini siap untuk lembar baru dalam hidup mereka. Lembar baru yang akan mereka isi dengan banyak hal-hal baru.

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**


	11. Chapter 11

            Park Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju ruang guru ketika dirinya baru saja teringat sesuatu yang penting. Sebenarnya Yoochun sudah mengingat-ingatnya sejak tadi pagi dia akan berangkat ke sekolah, namun baru sekarang ingatan itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Beruntung siang ini Yoochun sudah tidak ada jam mengajar, jadi dia punya waktu bebas sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

            Setengah berlari, Yoochun melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. ‘Hampir waktunya. Aish… sepertinya sudah mulai,’ batinnya panik.

             Dengan segera, Yoochun menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang guru, menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sana. Suasana ruang guru di saat jam mengajar tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa guru yang memang sedang tidak ada jam mengajar yang duduk di sana. Dan sekarnag ini, hanya ada 3 orang guru termasuk sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dan ketiga orang itu menatap Yoochun heran.

            “ _Yah_ , Jung Yunho,” seru Yoochun dengan nada yang agak tinggi begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Yunho.

            “Apa?” sahut Yunho cepat dengan nada kesal dan alis yang bertaut.

            Tentu saja kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Yoochun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang guru, lalu langsung saja memanggilnya dengan setengah berteriak seperti itu. Memang apa masalahnya?

            Yoochun segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang sejak selesai jam makan siang tadi sibuk membaca buku. Dengan muka serius, Yoochun menatap Yunho tajam, mengundang kerutan dalam di dahi Yunho.

            “Apa?” tanya Yunho lagi. Melihat tingkah aneh rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya ini membuat Yunho kesal tapi juga penasaran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

            Yoochun mengatur napasnya sejenak. Agak lelah juga meski dia cuma berlari kecil dari toilet menuju ruang guru yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Sementara Yunho masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kesal.

            “Yun,” katanya pelan sambil menepuk pundak kiri Yunho, “Ikut aku sekarang.”

            “Eh?” tandas Yunho cepat, dia masih belum bisa membaca situasi sekarang, “Kemana? Memangnya ada apa?”

            “Sudahlah, ikut saja,” jawab Yoochun dengan nada malas, “Aku malas menjelaskannya.”

            “Tapi—”

            Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya, Yoochun sudah menarik lengannya kuat dan membuatnya berdiri seketika dari tempat duduknya. Yunho hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas sembari meletakkan bukunya asal karena Yoochun langsung menyeretnya berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

            “ _Yah_ Park Yoochun, aku bisa jalan sendiri,” erang Yunho kesal sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yoochun pada lengan kirinya.

            Yoochun yang melihat Yunho sudah memasang muka kecut langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berkata dengan nada tegas, “Ikut aku ke kantin.”

            “Mau apa?” tandas Yunho cepat seraya menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yoochun yang beberapa langkah di depannya ikut berhenti.

            Yoochun berdecak kesal melihat Yunho yang sedang sangat tidak bisa diajak berkompromi hari ini, “Sudah, ikut saja dulu. Aku jelaskan nanti,” katanya dengan nada tidak sabar, sambil matanya melirik cemas ke arah jam tangannya.

            Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti juga, hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandang Yoochun lekat-lekat, berusaha menerka apa yang tertulis di wajah sahabatnya itu.

            Sementara Yoochun yang sudah habis kesabarannya langsung saja menarik lengan Yunho lagi agar berjalan mengikutinya. Meski Yunho protes dan meronta, Yoochun tetap menyeret _namja_ itu menuj ke kantin. Ini adalah urusan penting yang mendesak. Dan Yoochun sedang tidak ingin membuang waktu sekarang.

            Suasana kantin sepi begitu kedua _namja_ sebaya ini sampai di sana. Hanya ada beberapa orang wanita berusia antara 40-50 tahun yang bekerja sebagai penjaga kantin yang ada di sana. Mereka pun tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing—membersihkan meja, mencuci piring, menata makanan ringan di rak, dan hal bersih-bersih lainnya—, sehingga hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Yochun dan Yunho yang memasuki kantin.

            Yunho yang sudah lelah menggerutu dan meronta sejak tadi akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Yoochun membawanya. Langkah kaki mereka baru berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah televisi berukuran sedang yang ada di kantin.

            Yoochun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho dalam, lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Yunho kemudian berkata, “Lihat itu.”

            Yunho yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut saja pada perintah Yoochun dan menatap ke layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah siaran _live_. Alis Yunho bertaut sambil memandang layar televisi itu lekat-lekat dengan otaknya yang sibuk berpikir mengenai acara yang sedang disiarkan itu.

            Kedua _namja_ ini lama hanya berdiri terdiam sambil fokus memandang layar televisi, sampai kemudian Yunho bergumam lirih, membuat Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Yunho.

            “Jae…joong?” gumam Yunho. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah maju beberapa langkah, mendekati televisi yang terpasang di bagian atas pilar yang ada di hadapan mereka.

            Yoochun menatap Yunho. Seolah mengerti arti ekspresi di wajah Yunho, Yoochun segera berkata, “Kim Jaejoong menyelenggarakan konferensi pers siang ini. Katanya, dia ingin mengumumkan sebuah pernyataan.”

            Yunho memandang Yoochun sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali menatap lekat ke layar televisi, “Konferensi pers?” gumamnya.

            Berbagai pertanyaan kini mulai bermunculan di benak Yunho, seiring dengan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

            Konferensi pers? Pernyataan? Apa maksudnya?

            Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Apa ini menyangkut skandal itu? Apa Jaejoong akan mengakuinya? Atau malah sebaliknya, menyangkal hubungannya dengan Wang Jihye?

**“Selamat siang. Terima kasih atas kesediaan rekan-rekan media sekalian untuk datang di acara konferensi pers siang ini. Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya akan membuat sebuah pernyataan. Mungkin pernyataan ini akan cukup mengejutkan dan terdengar sangat mendadak. Akan tetapi, saya pribadi sudah memikirkannya secara matang-matang dengan kepala dingin. Saya berharap, rekan-rekan media dan juga masyarakat luas dapat menerimanya dengan pikiran terbuka.”**

            Benak Yunho langsung dipenuhi oleh berbagai pemikirannya begitu mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. Tubuhnya meremang penuh antisipasi, menantikan Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari dalam hati Yunho berdoa, berharap agar yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Yunho berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

**“Saya, Kim Jaejoong, memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan.”**

            Napas Yunho tercekat di tenggorokan mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Bukankah itu artinya Jaejoong akan berhenti menjadi penyanyi? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?

            Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal erat-erat di samping tubuhnya. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke sosok Kim Jaejoong yang ada di layar televisi, sementara dadanya terasa mulai sesak. Jantungya pun mulai berdegup kencang membuat napasnya pendek-pendek tak beraturan. Rahangnya terkatup erat-erat, menimbulkan gurat-gurat samar pada wajah tampannya. Berbagai emosi bercampur dalam diri Yunho sekarang.

            Yoochun, yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat Yunho, mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap sahabatnya lekat. Yunho tampak cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kacau.

            “Kenapa…?” desis Yunho lirih, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Yoochun.

            Yoochun hanya bisa menarik napas pelan lalu menepuk bahu Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya dan meremasnya. Yoochun tidak bisa memberikan komentar apa pun, juga tidak bisa memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan sahabatnya itu, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

            Sementara itu, suasana konferensi pers mulai berubah menjadi ricuh setelah Jaejoong mengeluarkan pernyataan yang mengejutkan semua pihak. Para wartawan yang hadir di sana tampak sibuk berlomba-lomba mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Jaejoong, menuntut penjelasan lebih dari _namja_ itu.

            Yunho mulai gelisah melihat Jaejoong meskipun orang yang dicintainya itu terlihat tenang walaupun keadaan di ruang konferensi pers itu mulai berubah menjadi tidak kondusif. Kekhawatiran mulai mengusiknya dan semakin buruk oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam angan-angannya sendiri.

**“Saya akan menghentikan semua kegiatan saya di dunia _entertainment_ , termasuk kegiatan saya sebagai seorang penyanyi.”**

            Yunho tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa begitu mendengar langsung keputusan Jaejoong untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam benaknya Jaejoong akan mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

**“Keputusan untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan nama saya hingga sampai pada titik ini bukanlah keputusan yang mudah untuk diambil. Namun meski sulit, saya sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Pun juga dengan mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan reaksi serta risiko yang mungkin terjadi dari segala sudut pandang. Saya yakin dengan keputusan yang saya ambil ini. Untuk itulah, saya ada di tempat ini sekarang untuk menyampaikannya pada masyarakat luas melalui rekan-rekan media.**

**“Saya mengambil keputusan ini, tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Akan tetapi, alasan tersebut lebih pada alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa saya ungkapkan di sini.”**

            Dahi Yunho berkerut dalam memikirkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong. ‘Alasan pribadi?’ batin Yunho sembari sibuk menerka-nerka maksud Jaejoong. Alasan pribadi mungkin lebih terkait pada perasaan atau orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi mungkin bisa juga karena faktor agensi tempat Jaejoong bernaung selama menjadi penyanyi. Atau karena keluarga? Atau karena… dirinya?

            Bolehkah Yunho sedikit berbangga dan senang bila itu memang benar karena dirinya dan demi dirinya?

            Kamera milik stasiun televisi yang menyiarkan acara konferensi pers tersebut masih berfokus menyorot Jaejoong yang duduk sendiri menghadapi para wartawan yang terlihat sangat antusias dalam mengajukan pertanyaan. Suasana di sana tampak masih ramai. Berbagai pertanyaan terus dilontarkan kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memang belum menjawab satu pertanyaan pun. Dan kali ini kebanyakan pertanyaan yang diajukan terkait dengan kasus skandal antara Jaejoong dengan Wang Jihye.

**“Jadi selama ini Anda benar memiliki hubungan dengan Wang Jihye?”**

            Tubuh Yunho menegang begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara samar seorang wartawan yang menyuarakan pertanyaan mengenai kebenaran hubungan Jaejoong dengan Jihye. Sel-sel saraf di tubuhnya mengantarkan impuls-impuls antisipasi ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup sekadar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

            Memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong mengenai skandal itu membuat Yunho makin gelisah. Selama ini dia percaya pada Jaejoong. Dia sangat berharap kalau itu semua tidak benar, sesuai dengan keinginannya selama ini. Akan tetapi kalau jawaban Jaejoong tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, sepertinya Yunho belum siap menerima kenyataan itu sekarang.

**“Mengenai kasus skandal saya dengan aktris Wang Jihye, saya tidak akan memberi komentar apa pun. Saya tidak akan membenarkan skandal itu, juga tidak akan menyangkalnya.”**

            Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho bisa mendengar Yunho menghela napas pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah Yunho dan sebuah ekspresi lega tampak cukup jelas di wajahnya. Yoochun tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga senang mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong tadi. Bukankah itu berarti Yunho masih bisa memegang harapan dan percaya pada Jaejoong seperti yang selama ini _namja_ itu lakukan?

**“Wang Jihye, adalah seorang rekan dalam dunia _entertainment_ sekaligus seorang teman. Dia memiliki pribadi yang baik dan menarik. Kemampuan dan bakatnya di bidang akting pun kini sudah banyak diakui. Aku yakin dengan semangat serta kemauannya sekarang ini, dia masih bisa terus dan terus berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku akan sangat menantikan karya besarnya suatu hari nanti yang pasti akan jadi _hit_.”**

            Kedua bola mata Yunho dapat menangkap seulas senyum yang terulas di wajah Jaejoong saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sebuah senyum tipis yang sudah lama tidak Yunho lihat pada Jaejoong. Senyum yang sudah cukup lama dia rindukan.

            Tanpa sadar Yunho juga ikut mengulum sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Rasanya perasaan lega bercampur senang memenuhi hatinya sekarang, serta beban yang ada di pikirannya belakangan ini seketika menguap bersamaan dengan senyum Jaejoong yang melekat dalam benaknya.

            Sedetik kemudian Yunho berbalik dan melangkah cepat keluar dari kantin. Melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, Yoochun segera berteriak, membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

            “ _Yah_ Jung Yunho, kau mau kemana?!” seru Yoochun cepat begitu mendapati Yunho sudah erada di ambang pintu.

            Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dengan punggung yang menghadap Yoochun selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Yunho memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berdiri dalam posisi menyamping. Kepala Yunho tertunduk sesaat, lalu menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

            Yunho menatap Yoochun lekat dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya sembari berkata, “Aku telah menemukannya.”

            “Eh?” sahut Yoochun, dia tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho maksudkan.

            “Aku harus pergi sekarang, Yoochun- _ah_ ,” kata Yunho lagi, kali ini senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar.

            “Tapi konferensi persnya belum—”

            “Terima kasih banyak, Yoochun- _ah_ ,” kata Yunho kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan kantin dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya semula.

            Butuh waktu bagi Yoochun untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho yang tiba-tiba pergi. Konferensi pers Jaejoong yang belum selesai. Skandal antara Kim Jaejoong dengan Wang Jihye yang belum memiliki kejelasan sampai sekarang. Yunho yang berterima kasih padanya.

            Kedua mata Yoochun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sementara Yunho sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Alisnya masih bertaut sembari memikirkan alasan yang membuat Yunho tiba-tiba saja pergi.

            Perhatian Yoochun kembali tersita ke arah televisi begitu mendengar suara Jaejoong yang masih berbicara. Dilihatnya _namja_ itu tampak tenang, dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

            Yoochun terdiam sambil berpikir sejenak. Senyum?

            Tadi sebelum Yunho pergi,  pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berkata ‘Aku telah menemukannya’ yang Yoochun sendiri tak tahu artinya.

            Tunggu! Senyum Yunho tadi… terasa agak berbeda?

            Yoochun terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian menggumam, “Ah, aku mengerti,” gumamnya lirih. Sebuah senyum terkulum di bibirnya, mengingat ekspresi Yunho tadi tepat sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kantin.

            ‘Kejarlah apa yang harus kau kejar, Jung Yunho,’ batin Yoochun.

-xxx-

            Jung Yunho menghentikan mobilnya begitu sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Mobilnya terparkir di seberang jalan tak jauh dari sebuah gedung bertingkat. Sembari melepaskan _seat_ - _belt_ , matanya menatap ke arah sekeliling.

            Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ada sebuah _van_ hitam yang berhenti di depan gedung tersebut. Yunho menarik napas lega begitu mengenali _van_ hitam itu sesudah memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

            “Huft, sepertinya belum terlambat,” gumam Yunho.

            Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

            Sejak tadi jantungnya memang terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sekarang semakin cepat karena perasaan senang bercampur semangat yang merambat melalui sel-sel sarafnya, membuat Yunho kini sibuk menenangkan dirinya dengan cara mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut.

            Sesekali Yunho memejamkan matanya untuk sekadar menjernihkan pikirannya, namun matanya juga tetap mengawasi gedung itu dengan lekat. Ditatapnya pintu gedung itu dengan penuh antisipasi. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan di area bagian depan gedung tersebut.

            Jemari Yunho bergerak menekan tombol yang ada di pintu mobil dan menurunkan kaca mobil hingga setengahnya. Jantung Yunho berdegup cukup kencang lagi ketika benaknya membayangkan sosok yang ditunggunya akan muncul dari balik pintu transparan gedung tersebut. Kali ini degupan tersebut bukan karena gelisah atau khawatir, melainkan karena semangat yang bercampur senang atas penantiannya selama ini.

            Yunho merebahkan sejenak kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang bersandar pada stir mobil, masih dengan tidak melepaskan pandangan dari gedung itu. Matanya beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, mencoba menemukan apakah ada wartawan atau pun _fans_ yang berjaga di area sekitar gedung. Yunho menghela napas pelan ketika tampaknya suasana di sana cukup normal, tidak terlihat ada ramai-ramai atau segerombolan orang yang berkerumun.

            Detik demi detik yang dilalui Yunho membuat _namja_ itu semakin tidak sabar. Rasanya dia ingin segera bertemu orang yang sedang dinantikannya dan meluapkan perasaan yang lama terpendam dalam dirinya.

            Kedua kelopak mata Yunho terpejam. Semilir angin lembut yang membawa sensasi sejuk menyapu wajahnya melalui celah jendela. Dalam benaknya muncul wajah orang itu. Wajah yang dihiasi senyuman hangat dengan sorot mata teduh yang sangat disukainya. Wajah yang tak asing lagi dalam hidupnya.

            Orang itu muncul dalam benak Yunho, yang tanpa sadar membuat seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Darah dalam tubuhnya terasa mengalir dengan cepat, membuat jantungnya berdetak semangat hanya dengan membayangkan orang itu dalam otaknya. Dengan memikirkan dirinya yang akan segera bertemu orang itu, perasaannya menjadi campur aduk namun membawa sensasi yang menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

            Orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

            Yunho membuka kedua matanya ketika angin kembali berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sepasang mata sipitnya yang mengawasi pintu depan gedung dengan tajam, mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal ke otaknya yang membuat Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga Yunho menahan napas begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggunya tampak berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut. Orang itu, Kim Jaejoong, tak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang _namja_ yang berjalan di sampingnya dan 2 orang berpakaian serba hitam yang mengawal di belakang mereka.

            Tangan Yunho dengan cepat meraih gagang pintu dan pintu mobilnya segera mengayun terbuka sedetik kemudian. Yunho melangkah keluar dari mobil tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun pandangan dari orang itu.

            Jantung Yunho berdetak makin cepat seiring dengan kakinya yang mulai melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong dan berbagai perasaannya langsung membuncah dalam dada.

            Setiap langkahnya terasa begitu ringan dan makin melegakan hatinya, membuat sebuah senyum samar di wajah Yunho. Jantungnya masih berdegup cepat dalam penantian. Berkebalikan dengan waktu yang seolah berjalan begitu lambat, menciptakan getaran-getaran menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Meski jarak di antara mereka masih cukup jauh, namun Yunho sudah bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

            Yunho melihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju _van_ hitam yang terparkir di depan gedung dengan kepala agak sedikit tertunduk, membuat Yunho berpikir kalau penyanyi yang baru saja memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan keartisannya itu tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi yunho tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele itu, toh cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan menyadari kehadirannya.

            Kaki-kaki Yunho berhenti melangkah dan berdiri di posisinya sekarang yang berjarak kurang lebih 3 meter dari _van_ hitam yang sedang menunggu Jaejoong. Jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan ketika Jaejoong berjalan makin dekat ke arahnya. Walaupun dirinya ingin segera meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat, menumpahkan semua perasaan rindunya yang mendalam pada _namja_ itu, tapi Yunho memilih untuk menunggu dan berdiri diam di sana sampai Jaejoong melihatnya.

            Penantian Yunho tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat keduanya bertemu pandang. Langkah Jaejoong langsung terhenti ketika _doe eyes_ nya menemukan seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya.

            Yunho tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya ketika matanya menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong tampak cukup kaget, mungkin karena kehadirannya yang mendadak dan di luar dugaan. Sorot mata Jaejoong pun dengan jelas menampakkan keterkejutan itu. Namun demikian, hal itu tidak menyurutkan Yunho untuk menemukan sebersit perasaan cinta dan rindu yang mendalam yang dipancarkan kedua iris hitam Jaejoong.

            Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat bergerak untuk menghampiri yang lain terlebih dahulu. Tampaknya keduanya begitu terlarut dalam euforia dan pikiran masing-masing.

            Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah masih belum mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, kemudian menggumam lirih. Tentu saja dari jarak sejauh itu, Yunho tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Namun dari gerakan bibir Jaejoong, Yunho bisa tahu kalau Jaejoong tadi melafalkan namanya.

            Yunho tersenyum, masih dengan menatap Jaejoong lekat, ‘Aku tidak akan berpaling kali ini. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Kim Jaejoong,’ batin Yunho.

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong semakin bersemangat begitu melihat pintu depan yang tak jauh lagi berada di depannya. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, lalu segera masuk ke dalam _van_ dan secepatnya mencari seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukannya, Jung Yunho.

            Jaejoong memang memutuskan untuk menemui _namja_ yang sudah lama tidak dia temui itu segera setelah semua urusannya terkait pekerjaan sebagai artis sekaligus penyanyi selesai diurusnya. Jaejoong berniat kembali ke sisi _namja_ yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu. Meskipun berbagai pemikirannya mengatakan Yunho bisa saja menolaknya atau mencampakkannya karena sakit hati atau semacamnya, tapi Jaejoong terus berusaha berpikir positif.

            Dia percaya pada Yunho, dan Yunho percaya padanya. Jaejoong terus memegang kata-kata itu selama ini, yang terus membuatnya sanggup berdiri hingga sekarang.

            Jadi sekalipun nanti Yunho akan menolaknya, dia tidak akan menyerah sampai di situ. Jaejoong akan terus berusaha. Usaha yang sama kerasnya seperti usaha Yunho untuk melindunginya selama ini.

            “Jaejoong- _ah_ ,” panggil Junsu, beberapa langkah sebelum mereka mencapai pintu keluar, “Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati, _ne_? Sekalipun sepertinya tidak ada wartawan yang mengikuti kita, alangkah lebih baik jika kita tetap waspada. Mobilnya sudah menunggu di luar. Kita langsung masuk secepatnya ke dalam mobil, oke?”

            Jaejoong menatap Junsu sekilas sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, “Eum, aku mengerti, _hyung_.”

            Junsu ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian manajer Jaejoong itu tampak memberikan sedikit instruksi kepada 2 orang _bodyguard_ yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi, yang juga diikuti oleh sebuah anggukkan.

            Petugas _security_ yang berjaga di samping pintu menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat Jaejoong yang hendak keluar, bersamaan dengan pintu transparan otomatis yang perlahan terbuka.

            Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar ke arah petugas _security_ itu sembari berjalan melewati pintu. Semilir angin yang berhembus langsung menyambut Jaejoong begitu dia melangkahkan kaki keluar. Semilir angin yang terasa begitu lembut dan sejuk, membawa sensasi menenangkan tersendiri pada diri Jaejoong.

            Teringat pada kata-kata Junsu tadi, Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu dirinya dan Junsu. Untuk menghindari wartawan yang mungkin akan mengejarnya, Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha tidak terlihat mencolok yang menarik perhatian.

            Beberapa langkah sejak Jaejoong keluar dari gedung, keadaan di sekitanrnya tampak normal seperti biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan wartawan atau pun _fans_ yang mengejarnya. Hanya tampak beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang biasa. Bahkan hanya ada suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar, diselingi dengan suara deru mobil yang lewat di jalanan. Apakah Jaejoong sudah kehilangan perhatian dari khalayak umum? Secepat itukah, mengingat keputusannya untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan baru disiarkan beberapa saat lalu?

            Merasa situasinya cukup tenang, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya berniat untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan tepat ketika kepalanya terangkat itulah, _doe eyes_ nya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit dengan sorot mata tajam milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

            Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti seketika itu juga. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas mengenali siapa pemilik sepasang mata sipit itu.

            Junsu yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Jaejoong, ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang _bodyguard_ yang berjalan mengiringi mereka, ikut menghentikan langkah dan berdiri diam di tempatnya.

            Baru saja Junsu akan bertanya pada Jaejoong, tapi kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokan ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mengikuti pandangan Jaejoong, Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke depan. Saat itu juga Junsu terkesiap kaget melihat seorang _namja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

 _Namja_ itu… tidak asing baginya, terutama bagi Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa _namja_ itu muncul di sini secara tiba-tiba?

            Sejak tadi Junsu memang sibuk mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, mencoba mengawasi apakah ada wartawan atau pun _fans_ yang mengejar mereka. Dan kesibukannya itu membuatnya tidak menyadari _namja_ itu telah berdiri di sana. Bahkan Junsu sama sekali tidak menyangka _namja_ itu akan muncul secepat ini.

            Jaejoong yang masih tampak terkejut hanya bisa berdiri terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari _namja_ itu.

            Sesosok _namja_ berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih bergaris dibalik sebuah _blazer_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. _Namja_ itu tengah menatapnya lekat dengan sorot mata tajam yang meneduhkan, yang sudah lama dia rindukan. Berbagai perasaan Jaejoong langsung menguap dalam satu waktu, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya sedikit tercekat.

            ‘Benarkah ini? Tapi… kenapa…?’ batin Jaejoong ditengah-tengah keterkejutannya, sembari kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, berusaha memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi semata.

            Jaejoong menatap sosok _namja_ itu lekat-lekat, memandang ke dalam iris hitam milik _namja_ itu.

            “Yun…ho?” gumam Jaejoong lirih.

            _Namja_ itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hanya seulas senyum hangat yang tampak di wajah tampannya. Senyum itu… Jaejoong juga tidak merasa asing dengan senyum itu.

            Tak berapa lama kemudian, hatinya langsung menjerit senang. Ya, matanya tidak salah. Jaejoong yakin benar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia yakin itu Yunho. Jung Yunho yang sangat dia rindukan. Jung Yunho yang ingin segera dia temui. Jung Yunho yang sangat dicintainya sampai sekarang.

            Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya. Juga masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar Jaejoong ikut menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Entah apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Semuanya bercampur aduk begitu saja, memenuhi dadanya dan membawa sebuah perasaan hangat yang disukainya. Berapa kali pun Jaejoong bertemu pandang dengan Yunho, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap sama sejak saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di halte bus itu sampai detik ini. Perasaan dekat sekaligus aman, yang membuatnya selalu merasa Yunho adalah rumahnya, tempat dimana dia akan selalu kembali ke sana.

            Walau tanpa kata-kata, sepertinya perasaan keduanya sudah cukup tersampaikan hanya dengan saling bertukar pandangan. Junsu pun merasa begitu.

            Hanya dengan melihat cara kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, Junsu bisa menebak bagaimana perasaaan mereka sekarang, terutama Jaejoong. Dia sudah cukup lama mengenal Jaejoong, tak heran bila dia bisa mengerti perasaan Jaejoong.

            Tak mau menganggu kedua orang itu, Junsu pun memutuskan untuk berdiri diam saja di tempatnya. Masalah wartawan atau juga _fans_ , Junsu tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Meski mereka mulai muncul dari kejauhan menuju ke arahnya dan Jaejoong dengan membawa keriuhan, Junsu memilih untuk tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Terserah orang-orang itu mau berbuat apa, asal tidak melukainya dan melukai Jaejoong. Juga asalkan mereka tidak menginterupsi privasi Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan atau jeritan tidak jelas.

            Masih larut dalam pikiran dan emosi masing-masing, kedua insan ini hanya berdiri diam terpaku di tempatnya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, sampai Yunho mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

            Tautan tatapan mereka tak terputus sedikit pun. Dan seolah tertarik oleh keinginan, Jaejoong pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekat ke arah Yunho, meninggalkan Junsu yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan seulas senyuman.

            Langkah demi langkah, keduanya saling mendekat. Jantung masing-masing pun berdegup makin kencang, mengantarkan friksi menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Dan seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka, dimensi di sekeliling keduanya seolah-olah tampak memudar perlahan. Menyisakan sepasang manusia, Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sebuah dimensi dengan latar belakang putih tanpa ada orang lain di sana. Hanya ada mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong.

            Yunho yang pertama menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya masih menatap lekat satu sama lain, seolah terpaut erat tanpa bisa terlepaskan dari iris satu sama lain. Bibir keduanya masih terkatup tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hanya ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

            Kembali kedua insan ini berdiri terpaku dalam diam. Namun demikian, meski hanya dengan sebuah senyum dalam diam, perasaan antar keduanya tersampaikan dengan jelas. Cukup dengan saling memandang, keduanya bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Mungkin itu karena ikatan kuat di antara mereka, yang menjadi semakin kuat belakangan ini setelah menghadapi berbagai masalah dan konflik yang tak hanya melibatkan fisik melainkan juga batin.

            Perlahan tangan kanan Yunho terangkat dan telapak tangannya terjulur ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri 1 meter di hadapannya.

            Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, sambil matanya bergantian menatap ke arah Yunho kemudian menatap telapak tangan Yunho, lalu berbalik menatap Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat tanpa respon, sementara otaknya masih sibuk berpikir dan mengolah tindakan Yunho barusan. Dan Yunho masih betah menatap Jaejoong lekat sembari tersenyum lembut.

            Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk mengerti. Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, perlahan tangan kiri Jaejoong terangkat. Jaejoong meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di atas telapak tangan kanan Yunho dan meraih uluran tangan _namja_ itu.

            Kedua telapak tangan mereka saling terpaut dan tergenggam erat. Perasaan mereka semakin tersalurkan dengan kuat lewat genggaman tangan mereka. Semua rasa rindu kini telah terobati. Dan perasaan kasih antara keduanya kini semakin dalam di setiap detik yang mereka lewati dengan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

            “Terima kasih, Yunho,” kata Jaejoong lirih, sambil masih tersenyum menatap ke arah Yunho.

            Yunho bisa menangkap dengan jelas ketulusan dari kata-kata Jaejoong. Mendengar suara Jaejoong lagi, membuat perasaan Yunho menghangat dan rasa bahagia memenuhi dadanya sekarang. Pun sama dengan Jaejoong yang merasa bahagia sekaligus lega, dengan kehadiran seorang yang dicintainya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

            “Selamanya, aku percaya padamu… Kim Jaejoong. Selamanya… perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah.”

-xxx-

**\- TAMAT -**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fic berseri pertama yang aku buat dan untuk sekarang masih merupakan fic yang terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik. :3
> 
> Menurutku pribadi, fic ini masih banyak kurangnya, terutama kurang klimaks cerita. aku baru sadar pas udah selesai ngetik fic ini dan aku baca berulang-ulang. terus, Yunjae momentnya juga sedikit. mohon maafkan saya, YJ-shippers. /bow
> 
> tapi, jangan pada pelit komen ya, hehe. :3 aku tunggu kritik dan saran dari readers tercinta.  
> kalau responnya bagus, aku bakalan update asap. :)
> 
> arigachu~~


End file.
